


Fade To Black

by Mema11



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mema11/pseuds/Mema11
Summary: Chanyeol is the mafia boss, Sehun got entangled in his world.OrTiny plot and lots of smut
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Life is painful and cruel in so many ways. You can't choose your parents, you can't accept to be born, and you can't single out whom you will fall in love with.  
  
Sehun is still young, but he bears many worries more than your typical student. Since his childhood, he had to be an obedient boy, a dutiful son to his mother because his father only brings pain and suffer to her. But Sehun will never give up, no matter how terrible it gets. He has to be strong to survive; he has to work hard no matter what...

  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -

  
“Guys! It’s fine, really! Let’s just go home and chill out with beer and play some video games.” Sehun groaned aloud at his buddies.  
“Come on, dude! Where’s our let's-party-all-night-Sehunnie go?! You’ve practically been a hermit lately.” Tao scolded him.  
“All you do is working different part-time jobs and having long shifts beside exhausting yourself by studying for Uni! That isn’t healthy for you... Let's have fun just for tonight, ok?” Luhan added with a worried expression.  
  
  
Sehun exhaled as they pulled him through the doors of a pulsing nightclub. The beat was thumping through his body and Sehun felt ridiculously for a _split second_ out of place. His buddies had snatched him from work the minute his long shift ended.  
  
He has been struggling the last few months to pay off his father's debt. He didn't tell his friends about it because it's not something unusual, and he prefer not to bother them about it.  
  
Sehun is used to it but this time the debt is huge, so all of his spare time was taken either by working here and there for extra cash, studying or sleeping. And he truly doesn't recall when it was the last time he hanged out with his friends like this. He wondered... when was the last time he danced? He really missed his hobby, it always relaxed him to submit to music and let his body moves effortlessly but unfortunately, dancing didn’t _pay_ his bills.  
  
The dark bags under his eyes revealed just how much he needs to rest instead. But you know what? He felt he _deserves_ to relax, take it easy and be himself for a night as a reward of all of his extreme hard work. He truly desires to be himself again because even his pea-brained friends noticed that.

  
They found a table in one corner and ordered a round of shots as a starter.  
  
Within a few hours, countless individuals had joined in on their drinking games, chatting, flirting, laughing and dancing. The combination of the three friends, Luhan with his charismatic and easy-going personality, Tao with his unstoppable cheerful chatter and the charming Sehun with the adorable crescent moon shape smile seems to attract more and more people in.  
  
The club's manager was dumbstruck at what's going on in the _normally quite_ club tonight. That group knows how to let the party started.  
  
He was watching them, the one with the rainbow hair undoubtedly stood out from the rest, maybe it's the hairstyle, maybe not. Girls and boys were trying to catch his attention, to drink with him, to dance with him, to just be around him.  
  


  
Sehun felt alive for the first time since forever! He blocked out all the worries and tiredness.  
  
Just to have fun and set himself free.   
Drink, dance, flirt.  
Just like he used to be.  
  
  
“Guys! You are the best” Sehun cheered gleefully.  
“We are awesome!” Tao shouted giggly.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol was visiting one of the many clubs he owns in Seoul. Choosing to inspect the work of this specific small club since he hadn’t been here in a while. But it surprised him to find the VIPs area on the second floor almost empty. He glanced down to the corner of his club on the first floor towards a large group of people. Lots of VIPs went down there to hang out with that group. He quirked an eyebrow at an outburst of laughter and cheers.  
  
“I wasn’t aware of an event on here tonight.” Chanyeol spoke to the manager.  
“There isn’t, Mr. Park. It’s just a gathering on the spot, I don’t even really know how it started or when it happened.” he explained, informing his boss about how it started with 3 kids.  
  
Chanyeol observed the group for a moment, some of them standing up and the others are sitting down. A young woman sat down on someone's lap and some individuals moved and that was when he appeared to his view. He spotted a young man with rainbow hair standing out with a bright innocent smile and sparkling brown eyes.  
  
He could watch him all night. His features delicate yet sharp. The messy multicolored hair, those pink lips taking sips from the bottle, the lines of his neck as he gulped, the elegant collarbones that begged to be kissed, the almost exposed chest he could see over the wide white V-neck t-shirt. When he stood up, he wasn't short; it was obvious that he has a beautiful, lean body with a slim waist.  
  
  
Breathtaking.  
Fascinating.   
  
He wanted to pin him down, taste him.   
Own him, make him _scream_.  
  
  
It was clear how carefree he was, the way everyone eyed him up, hitting on him, he brushed them off with practiced ease. He undoubtedly stood out, yet he didn’t look uncomfortable or out of place, such a pure diamond surrounded by dirt.  
  


  
Sehun was having a blast. The idiots were right, he should have fun once in a while. He should stop thinking about the heavy burden because he has nothing to do with it. It's his father's fault for being an asshole and associated with suspicious gangs and running elsewhere. His wonderful mother doesn't deserve someone like him. That is why he is always there to support her to pay it off even if she refused, telling him she works hard as well. But he will work _extra_ hard for both of them because every penny counts.  
  
  
He felt his phone buzzing and excused himself to a quieter place to answer it.  
  
  
“Hi mom!” Sehun answered excitedly.  
“Hello, darling! How have you been?”  
  
Sehun talked to his mother for a few minutes, she was pleased to know he is taking time to hang out with his friends instead of being a working zombie. When he was finally hanging up, he turned happily rushing to go back inside but collided straight into a fabric wall.  
  
  
“Ouch! What the fuck.” He said rubbing his nose, he had heard no footsteps behind him, since when someone was here? He glanced up to apologize but stopped in his tracks as he set his eyes on the most drop, dead, gorgeous man he’d ever seen.   
  
_Damn_.  
  
The very definition of a sculpture of a god in a human form. Taller than him, long legs, big hands, broad shoulders, sharp jaw, big brown eyes, stylish silvery-white hair, and the muscular body underneath that suit was very obvious.   
  
Handsome.  
  
This man oozed danger, every inch of him reeked of restrained power.  
  
Alluring.  
  
The man just stood there with an amused smirk on his face. As sexy as hell dimple, amused smirk.  
  
The tall man just chuckled, and even his laughter was attractive.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” The man spoke to him as he looked him up and down, checking Sehun out.   
  
His voice. His deep, dark voice. It was one of the deepest voices he’d ever heard. A tremble runs through Sehun's body in the best way possible. He felt goosebumps rising on his skin, shivers that ran down his spine. He was getting quite hot in his clothes.   
  
_Damn it._  
It must be because he hasn't been laid in a while.  
_Pull yourself together!_  
  
“Um… S-sorry, I didn't n- noticed you behind me”. Sehun bit his lip unconsciously. Slapping himself mentally for stuttering.  
  
The man was staring at his pretty lips with darkened eyes.  
“No problem. What’s your name?” He asked casually.  
  
"Se-"  
  
**_Ah_** , of course, _never tell your name to strangers_. His mother drilled that fact into his brain to avoid any gangster or debt collector who is searching for his father and beat the shit out of him instead. They always assume he is covering for him every time he runs away. But honestly, if he knew where he was, he will gladly tell them, so they can deal with that piece of shit.  
  
Sehun gave him a brightly innocent smile.   
  
“Who cares about names! My table is over there, the noisy as hell one if you decide to join us.” he playfully answered as he stepped to the side and walked down the hall and into the main area, he doesn't want to stay alone with him any longer and ending his night so soon in the restroom stall or a stranger's bed. Not now, _maybe later_. He felt the hot gaze on him the entire walk back to his table, where everyone greeted him with a cheer.  
  
  
What a sneaky little kitten.  
Chanyeol stared after the stunning young man as he walk away, dark jeans hugging his skin beautifully.   
  
What. A. Perfect. Ass.  
  
  
“A super hottie is gawking at you~ the best so far~ someone gonna get laid~” Luhan whispered in a sing-song voice. Pointing with his head at Chanyeol's direction.  
“I know, but it's early to leave and the night still young” Sehun said smugly.  
  
  
  
  
  
After chatting with everyone, Sehun decided to hit the dance floor again. He shoved all thoughts aside and stepped into the press of bodies, Sehun began to move and sway, letting the driving beat take over him. He danced and danced more, and felt the heated gaze of big brown eyes burning into him, Sehun glanced at him and wondered in his hazy mind if the tall man would join him, maybe he should give him a show to lure him into the dance floor.  
  
  
Chanyeol was totally mesmerized at the contrast of the young man's facial expressions that alter the way you see him in seconds. So innocent, the way he smiles. So cute, the way he opens his mouth slightly to listen to a conversation. So sharp, the way he gazes around the table. So sensual, the way he dives into music. How can someone be innocent, cute, sharp and sensual at the same time?  
  
  
  
The tune changed to dirty, erotic music. Sehun let the beat wash over him, filling him up, dancing seductively and blocking out the entire world... It feels wonderful to dance again.   
  
He could sense the crowd moving around him on the dance floor, the press of bodies heightens the temperature. With this heat, his skin was glowing under the colorful lights, so enticing to the lustful eyes.   
  
Sehun didn’t know how long he had been dancing for, when he felt hands snake around his waist, and they pulled him back against a hard chest. Before he had a chance to look around, a familiar deep voice purred directly into his ear. “Hello, _kitten_.”  
  
Sehun’s lips drew into a small naughty smirk at the pet name as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Chanyeol must have noticed as he pulled him even closer against himself, his back completely flushed with the muscled chest. Sehun began to move again. The large hands traveled from his waist and ran over his hips and back up. The hands were firm and kept him flush against him even as they danced.   
  
Sehun could feel him moving to the beat as well, bodies grinding up against each other with the movements. He felt weightless with the beat of music and the heat of Chanyeol seeping through his clothes. It's almost felt like a foreplay before sex, he needs more.   
  
Sehun can't help but shudder when Chanyeol's hot breath and warm lips brushed his earlobe. His pulse was racing, and he arched his back, pressing his shoulders and ass harder against the man and dropping his head back onto his shoulder. He felt a hand trail up his front, over his chest, brushing over his nipple, drawing a gasping moan at the contact over his clothes and then when it reaches his neck, it crept under the wide v-neck t-shirt. Calloused hand started touching his soft skin directly. He felt lips on his neck, whispers in his ear telling him how much of a tease he was. He felt the kisses turn into licks and nibbling on his sensitive skin. Sehun felt a hand landing on his ass and massaging it, a sensual moan escaped his mouth, he wasn't aware that he could make a sound like that, actually, he wasn't aware he was moaning in the first place.  
  
The man grasped his chin and forced his head around, mouth covered his own, the awkward angle making the kiss rather sloppy but neither of them cared. Sehun felt like drowning in a delicious desire, and he needs to stop before he goes deeper. He thinks if he didn't stop right now he might end up being fucked on the dance floor.  
  
When they finally break the kiss to breathe, there were mutual stares of a drunken lust in each of their half-lidded eyes, it feels like the entire world doesn't exist but them.  
  
He cannot think straight, he needs to get out… to leave with him _now_.   
  
  
Someone tapped the tall man's shoulder and whisper something to his ear. The spell between them broke. Something serious is going on because his face changed into a business like. So, Sehun decided to leave for now and look for the tall man later. With a cute smile, Sehun touched the large hand and mouthed the word 'later' and left the dance floor.  
  
  
Chanyeol hadn’t been this excited in a long time. He really wanted to play with this shiny, untamed, wild, new toy.  
  
But not now, later.   
  
Because an urgent matter in his empire need to be fixed immediately.  
  
And with that, he left the club.  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
3 am.   
  
Tao and Luhan, the best drinking buddies, were leaving the club by dragging a very drunk and giggly Sehun with them. It's funny how he was dragged in because he didn't want to go clubbing but now they are dragging him out because he didn't want to leave. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't find the hottie. He was his best choice, so Sehun was rejecting people left and right in hope to spot him _again_.  
  
Sehun bid everyone goodbyes when they shoved him inside the taxi. He was really drunk, lost between exhilaration and exhaustion. All he desires now is a very good sleep.  
  
The taxi pulled near the old apartment building where he lived. Walking through the old road to the building, Sehun looked around just to make sure there were no people following him, or any shadow of a suspicious person.   
  
A cooling night wind blew across his face. He briefly closed his eyes, trying to inhale all the freshness of the breezy night, raising his palms to pat his face lightly, trying to sober up a little.   
  
_Fun time is over._  
_Pull yourself together!_  
  
His apartment was dark, and he didn’t bother turning on any lights, since his plan was to kick off his shoes and fall straight into the bed. He went to the kitchen for a bottle of water, but when he was standing in the faint glow of light coming out of the little fridge, he felt an ominous aura lingering behind him.  
  
“ _It's time to pay the debt._ ” A voice like a black venom.   
  
Sehun spun around to see several shadows of men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever sechan fic! What do you think?
> 
> English is not my first language so I am sorry in advace for all the mistakes! If anyone is willing to proofread the story I will be extremly happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: kidnapping, drugs

Due to Sehun's drunken state, he couldn't react instantly but darted to the front door. A hand captured his wrist so tight it hurt and yanked him backward. They twisted his arm behind his back and clamped his mouth. He felt a violent stab of fear causing his heart to thunder in his chest. Sehun tried to scream, but his voice was weak and muffled.  
  
The strangers overpowered him.  
  
Someone turned the light on, and despite his fear, he blinked several times to adjust to the light to see who they are.   
  
Three men.  
  
He recognizes one of them. None other than his parent. This must be a misunderstanding from his side. His father must plan to hide in his apartment with 2 other thugs. That’s why they stayed in the dark, that’s why they didn’t want him to attract any attention. Sehun relaxed a little, just _a little_. Maybe he is not in danger?  
  
  
“Where have you been all night and why you didn't return my calls?” His father scolded him “I have been waiting for hours here”  
  
“The _hell_ do you want?” Sehun spat at him.  
  
“Answer my question, son!”  
  
“None of your business and I blocked your number”  
  
His father opened his mouth to say something but one thug cuts him out “hurry up, no chit-chat”. His father sighed, grumbling something about always being in a rush and whatever.  
  
“Listen, I have found the perfect way to pay off the debt and on top of that, I will still have extra cash to make me live as a freshman. Simply by giving you to these men!” his father speaks. The eerie calmness in his voice was scary.  
  
Sehun blinked confusedly.  
No 'hello, son, it's been a while'.  
No 'thank you for always paying my debts'  
No _nothing_.  
  
What! Did he pass out in the taxi and everything he sees now is just an awful dream? Yes, must be a fucked up nightmare.  
  
His father wants him to be in a low life gang. His inconsiderate, selfish and piece of shit parent has no remorse of what he put his family through.  
  
“I will not work for any gang to pay your damn debt! You should be grateful enough for me and mom because we are covering up your ass by paying it every time you run away!” Sehun shouted furiously at him.  
  
  
His father glared at him unapologetically and suddenly burst into maniacal laughter with the others “Oh, my dear son, don’t worry about _working_ for them. Because, you see… They only need your _fresh_ internal organs!” it thrilled him to point out this to Sehun “The black market is thriving these days, so they will fake your death as an accident and take what they want. It’s a win-win trade. I get rid of the debt. They have a nice, fresh, healthy body.” He spoke with a crazy grin on his face, like he won the grand prize.  
  
  
Sehun was speechless.  
  
Wake up, this is a bad dream.  
This must be a nightmare.  
  
At what point, people stood so low and lose their humanity and kill their own flesh and blood? His father gone crazy, he wants him dead.   
  
Dead!  
  
  
“No…” It was barely audible.   
  
  
“Listen, useless son!” He hissed angrily at Sehun “We don't have time! This is my opportunity to be debt free, to go to a distant city or even moving out to a different country and start fresh with your mom. The price is simple.” The parent shrugged his shoulders like it's not an awful idea “Just you!” Sehun could see it in father expression, he knew it, his father gone insane, he is mentally unstable. The endless obsession of gambling, drinking and god know what made him lose his sanity.  
  
Sehun was too drunk to fully understand the madness of the situation, his mind running in a circle struggling to understand what's going on. The parent mistook his silent as a submission.  
  
“Trust me! I was trying to get a better deal to sell you as a pet to a filthy rich old man who will spoil you rotten, but he said you are too old for his 'taste'” he tsks “If only you were 4 years younger...” at this point, Sehun was mute, he was too tired to talk, too tired to understand or to knock some sense into his father. “So my only option was these men!” his father tried to convince him like it was something normal.  
  
He had seen this in terrible movies before. Parents selling their children to human trafficking to gain money, he thought they made the movies to be dramatic, horrific, inhuman and unrealistic just to entertain the audience, but he certainly was mistaken because this is reality. Sehun knew undoubtedly by now his father had just used him to take the easy way out. The fact hit him so hard; he is awake. He wanted to say something, to do something, to scream, to shout but the combination of his drunken mind and all the maelstroms of emotions running and spinning inside him fear, rage, sadness, betrayal. Made him feels nothing.  
  
  
He can't find a single word to describe this madness. This is it. He used to care a _tiny pit_ about his father but, you know what? Screw him. He will never help him anymore. If he wants to clear his debt, he should _sell_ himself instead.  
  
Sehun said through grit teeth. “Get. The. Hell. _Out_!” He was impressed at how steady his voice was despite his uncontrollable shaking.  
  
He poured out all of his emotions at once by attacking the monster, almost popping his eye out. He will leave him deformed if he has to as a goodbye gift.   
  
Pain, this monster should have a taste of it.   
  
  
The men punched him and pulled him away, struggled to restrain him but with no success. A wet clothes covered Sehun’s face, sickly smell shooting into his mouth and nose. He struggled, flailed and tried to kick his way out of the man’s grip “You think you're so tough, huh!” Sehun barely heard it, they were all stronger than him. But in the midst of all this chaos, Sehun felt proud of himself for giving them all a hard time and not let the deal goes smoothly. One of them cursed and tossed him roughly that his head hit the table. He got dizzy. He can’t breathe, almost throwing up. He starts to lose control of his own body. In just a few seconds, everything was fading to black.  
  
This is it.  
At the age of 21 his life is ending.  
So soon.   
  
The damage was already done.  
There is nothing he could do about it.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Nothing was making any sense after that. When he was coming to his awareness now and then, all he saw was the streetlights hitting his eyes in a sort of pattern. He is without a doubt in a moving car, but couldn’t concentrate long enough to make anything out or where they were going before he lost consciousness.  
  
  
When Sehun woke up again, his eyelids felt heavy and struggled to open his eyes. The first sense came back to him was hearing voices around him, then the stink of old mold and dirt. The air felt so suffocating. He was lying down on the wet ground and his hand tied behind his back. He opens his eyes slowly to see several people, or are they 2? In a terrible shaped room. A weeping girl and a teenager boy.  
  
“We are in an unknown basement room! No one will hear you!” the minor boy said flatly with a hollow expression on his face.  
  
“I-I d-don't w-wanna die!” the girl who was wailing and crying for help, declared to him “why are you so calm about it!” she hiccuped a sob “You should fight with me instead of giving up!” The teenager sighed “I tried before they bring you here and no one heard me,” and suddenly, he noticed Sehun “Look, he woke up”.  
  
“Where… are we…” Sehun tried to speak. “Easy, they rough you up because you were giving them hard time” The teenager helped him to sit up, but the mare movement made him feel like the room was spinning.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Chanyeol strides straight to his limousine with Lee, his personal bodyguard and Junmyeon, his right-hand man. The driver holds open the door for him, bowing respectfully, as Chanyeol enters the car with devilish gleaming eyes.  
  
“Is the team on their way?” Chanyeol asked.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Park. Everything is going as you planned” Lee answered his boss.  
  
Chanyeol was itching for a fight.  
Looking for someone to punish.  
To kill.   
  
He had been searching nearly five months for these rotten rats who are using his territory for human trafficking. They were like a cockroach slipping away in tiny cracks before he captures them. Even with his connections, they couldn’t track them because they shift their hideout unpredictably. But not tonight, he will definitely end them because they have a solid evidence leads to them. The rats had been renting a room in random illegal brothels to use it for locking up people in until they get the chance to butcher them or auction them to the sex market. This time, a brothel’s owner secretly reported them because he didn’t want to create any trouble in the territory.  
  
  
  
With a wicked smile, Chanyeol and his men go inside the seedy building and head to the basement.  
  
  
“Who the fuck are you? You are not allowed down here!” one of the rats shouted up at them while they are going down the stairs. “Hey! Do you have any idea with whom you are dealing with? You just gonna walk in here in a place we paid for!” the rat snarled.  
  
“You really don’t know who I am, do you?” Chanyeol sighs with a now bored expression.  
“I know you’re a dead man,” the rat spat “You come down here acting all tough and might-” Lee silenced the rat with a solid punch on his throat.  
  
“Not only lacking intelligence, but also manners. I’m surprised they managed to remain hidden all this time” Chanyeol chuckled. He is really in a good mood to play. These rats haven't picked up a thing about how the underworld works, they are seriously underestimating their opponent. It's still a wonder how they last this long without being caught.  
  
  
After his men tied the whole gang, Chanyeol examined them with a satisfied expression. Not missing the flinch nor the first drops of sweat forming on their foreheads when they _realized_ who he actually is. Seeing them trembling in fear because this time they can't run away from him.  
  
Another cruel smirk forms on Chanyeol lips.  
  
“Now that you know _who_ I am. I’m sure you are aware of the situation you are in. None of you will escape this building alive and none of you will get the chance of a quick or painless death.” Chanyeol walks casually in front of them. “I am a very merciful man, but trading a human like a livestock is absolutely unforgivable. I have sent my warning to you but you refused to obey.” he paused with his hands in his pockets “So, I will leave you with my men to play with you and teach you a lesson”.  
  
  
Chanyeol gives orders to his men to squeeze out every little information from the rats. Whom are they work for, whom are the clients and so on.  
  
One of his guards located the place where they kept the 'livestock' and inform his boss. Chanyeol walks towards the locked door to set the miserable souls free. A small part of him hoped he didn’t find any innocent people here and just a bunch of criminals with massive debts who deserve this punishment because of what they put themselves into.  
  
He walked into the tiny room, gagging on the smell. What a shit hole.  
  
Three youthful bodies slumped pathetically against the wall. None of them spoke or moved because they are barely awake. A pretty girl with blooded cheek, a very skinny, pale teenage boy and... No, it can’t be him!  
  
  
  
Sehun can hear shouts and fight outside the room, but he was too sedated to move or to scream for help. Earlier, a thug came in frenzy and drugged them all because he demands them to remain hidden and not to make any noise.   
  
  
_Never give up._   
  
His mind kept screaming for help.  
Someone.  
Please.  
Help us.  
  
  
The door opens. Sehun was lost between reality and hallucination because he is looking at the hot man he danced with at the club standing there. Is this a happy memory flashing in his mind? Is he finally dying? He regret not leaving early with him. That might save him, and the thugs will choose his father as a replacement.  
  
Too late.  
  
Sehun is just unlucky.  
  
He closed his eyes waiting for his death.  
  
  
Hands grabbing on his shoulder shaking him, his head flopped like a rag doll as someone inspecting him.  
  
  
“Shit” Chanyeol cursed.  
  
“Come on, kid. Open your eyes.” He spoke with a sharp command. No answer, no response. Is the young man giving up?  
  
“ _Kitten!_ ” Chanyeol slapped his cheek.  
  
Sehun heard a recognizable deep voice, a familiar word. Oh, how he wishes to go back in time and freeze it at the dance floor. He will try to open his eyes one more time _just_ to look at the illusion again. Opening his eyes was a tough task, but his eyelids quavered and moved slowly, he could see the handsome face so close to him, his big eyes were full of concern.  
  
“Y-You…” A hoarse whisper came from Sehun’s mouth.  
  
With a palm on his cheek and another rubbing his neck, “It’s ok. You are ok now” Chanyeol assured him gently.  
  
His head turned weakly to look at the others. Chanyeol understood him immediately and added “they are ok.” He included “All of you”.  
  
Eyes closed tight with effort, Sehun drew a shaking breath. Inhaling the hot man's scent.  
  
It’s ok. He is safe now. He can surrender to the bottomless exhaustion and take a deep, restful slumber.  
  
Chanyeol put an arm under the young man’s knees and the other on his back to pick him up.  
  
Sehun stirred in his arms and pressed his face into his chest. A small hand reached up and gripped Chanyeol suit’s jacket.   
  
“I’m taking you home.” Chanyeol whisper in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disoriented. Sehun's mind felt sluggish. Under him, there was a soft surface and a fluffy pillow. It seemed like he was sleeping on a bed made of clouds. His head was killing him, the throbbing pain was unbearable. He hears something moving near him and then felt a large, cool hand touches his forehead gently and then moved to caress his cheek.  
  
“Finally awake?”  
  
Sehun can hear the voice but couldn't comprehend the words. Struggling to open his eyes, his vision kept moving and blurring. It was hard to identify who is the man with the pointy ears.   
  
_Is he the devil?_  
 _Is he dead?_  
 _Is he in hell now?_  
  
He spoke to Sehun again, but he can't understand. The pain was too much, but the tone of the deep voice was so relaxing and comforting, even if he has no clue of what being said to him. Sehun whimpered painfully and let his cheek rest against the cool palm, seeking for comfort as he let the darkness pull him down deeper.  
  
  
Sehun woke up a few hours later from a dreamless slumber. He kept his eyes shut, concentrating on breathing through the pain that overflowed his body. Everything ached, physically and mentally. But _really_ , the headache is _killing_ him the most. He needs to stay still because any slight movement spiked up the throbbing headache.  
  
There was a rustle of movements near him and his world tilted slightly as a weight settled next to him. An arm went under his shoulders to push him up, and he cried out in pain caused by the pulsing headache as he was lifted. The world was twirling into an infinite spiral. He couldn't help the small tears that pooled at the corners of his eyes or the quick sob escaped his mouth. He leaned against something soft, firm and warm. His eyes still closed, now tighter than ever.  
  
  
“Drink, you need to be hydrated” Fingers put pills in his mouth and a chilled surface pressed into his lips.  
  
  
After swallowing the medicines, Sehun hazily opened his eyes, looking up, trying to see who was leaning against. When his vision cleared, he could see the face of the man holding him. But pain lit through him because he moved his head, and he cried out, clutching his throbbing skull. The deep voice was whispering soothing words in his ear.  
  
With extreme tenderness, a hand rubbed through Sehun's colorful hair until he calmed down and relaxed back into Chanyeol's hold.  
  
“What...” Sehun coughed, his voice was cracking painfully, and the glass was pressed once more to his lips to damp his throat. He drank it slowly.  
  
“What...” he tried again, “did you... give me?” He was a little disturbed about how simply he'd swallowed it without knowing what it is.  
  
A chuckle met his words “Relax. It's just painkillers.”  
  
Staring at the dimpled cheek, his mind was running a thousand miles in seconds  
  
“Where... am I?”  
  
“Don't worry, you are safe now.” He went on rubbing Sehun's head “We are in my penthouse and my name is Park Chanyeol” he continued “isn't it time to tell me your name, kitten?”  
  
“Oh S-Sehun”.  
  
He can see the sun lighting up the entire room from the floor to the ceiling window. Oh, it's already a new day. But he has no idea what time it is.   
  
The mixture of pain, exhaustion and hangover was lethal but the head massage was so soothing, it felt so good leaning against Chanyeol's chest, and the effect of the painkillers start to kick in.  
  
Sehun drifted back to sleep.   
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Hours passed.  
  
Slowly, Sehun opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a ceiling he was not familiar with. Fear rushed through him, but after a few seconds memories flooded back, and he completely relaxed against the mattress.  
  
He was in a bed, an extremely comfortable and high-class bed. He observed the room in an attempt to focus his foggy mind. Sehun could see that he is in a huge luxurious bedroom with 2 exits, an open door leads to a closet and a locked door.  
  
It's dark outside, and the moonlight illuminated the entire room.  
  
The pain is tolerable now; he felt less nauseous. After a few deeps breaths, Sehun raised himself to a sitting position, releasing some pained sounds in the process. Meanwhile, the closed door opened and Chanyeol enter the room. Sehun felt gentle hands helped him up and then pillows placed behind his back. Chanyeol turns on the bedside lamp.  
  
“How are you feeling now?” a deeply concerned Chanyeol asked him.  
  
“My head is _killing_ me, everything hurts and the room spins like crazy.” Sehun groans while rubbing his eyes.  
  
“It's the mix of alcohol and the side effects of the drugs they gave you, you will be alright when it's all flushed out of your system,” Chanyeol said while his large hands messaging Sehun's skull.  
  
Sehun was lost in the tenderness. He almost purred at how relaxing and calming it felt because it really eases his pain.   
  
“Ugh, so many questions...” Sehun whined like a baby “but can't form any...”.  
  
“Why don't you freshen up first? You will feel better after a shower and food,” Chanyeol smiled warmly at him.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Sehun refused Chanyeol to help him walk to the bathroom, his movements were slow and sluggish and when he reached it and locked the door, he leaned on the wall panting heavily. Just walking from the bed to the restroom made him felt like he ran a marathon.  
  
 _What the hell, this bathroom almost larger than his entire apartment!_  
  
Sehun look like a pile of shit, there are stains everywhere on his clothes. Dirt, mud, blood. His arms and face were smeared, even the colorful hair looks so dull. He sighed, looking down and away from the mirror in front of him while taking off his dirty clothes and start the shower.   
  
Despite being so weak, Sehun managed to take his time to shower thoroughly. He just wanted to get rid of everything that happened the night before. He was drying himself with a towel when he glanced at his nude body in the mirror again. He feels a little better being clean like this. But, wow; he looked like _shit_. Or maybe that what he feels? His face, hair and body are flawlessly clean after the shower with no hint of stain. But still, _he feels cheap? Like dirt? An object?_ _Emptiness? Is it the calm before the storm?_ Luhan had warned him about bottling up his emotions because they will explode in one way or another, maybe being sold was the last straw of so many disappointments and every emotion he blocked out during the last couple of months was threatening to came back tenfold.  
  
It's hard to breathe.  
  
A knock on the door startled him, bringing him back to reality.  
  
“Sehun?”  
  
He was really glad to be pulled out from his dark thoughts.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I couldn't find any clothes by your size so you will have to wear this until your clothes got cleaned” The door opened very slightly and a hand slipped in hanging a shirt and pants on the handle of the door and then it closed again.  
  
Sehun smiled at the cute gesture.  
  
The shirt was way too big, covering him to his mid thighs. The pants were very _very_ large. He couldn't even hold them up. And no underwear. Sehun felt like hiding and locking himself inside the restroom until his clothes got clean because it was so embarrassing to go out wearing a shirt and nothing else. But staying alone was not a good idea, he feared being lost in his head. He is not mentally strong to be alone right now. With slumped shoulders, he decided to go out like this.  
  
  
When Sehun walked back to the bedroom, a flash of awe and lust could be seen in Chanyeol's eyes.  
  
“The pants didn't fit” Sehun mumbled softly, blushing madly.  
  
The boy was really adorable in _his_ shirt.  
  
The sheets were changed, and a tray of food on the nightstand.   
  
Sehun ate the meal and sipped his juice, while Chanyeol explaining everything to him, filling up the blanks in Sehun's mind and answering all of his questions. The girl and the teenager are fine now, the gang is facing the consequences of their actions. Chanyeol admitted that it shocked him to see Sehun there. He was hoping to meet him again after leaving the club, but not like that.  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
After a while, Chanyeol took the tray and left the room for an important call.  
  
“Junmyeon, any report about the shipment?... I expect nothing less from you, Jun. You always exceed my expectations... Cancel the meeting of...” Chanyeol's voice was fading as he walked away.  
  
  
  
Sehun mind began swirling in thoughts, It seems like Chanyeol is his savior in so many ways that doesn't make sense. Sehun left the club really late, and he came to help them. But if he left early to a random hotel for a one-night stand and spends the night there, his father will be his replacement to be sold? Is Chanyeol going to save him as well?.  
  
It's strange, it confuses him. What kind of coincidence to meet again in different places in the same night? In a big city?   
  
It's like his mind couldn't stop anything anymore. His thoughts are piling up and overflowing, his feelings rushing and pouring out like a heavy rain taking him down to endless darkness.   
  
What if he is still in that suffocating room? What if everything now is just a mere _hallucination_? They drugged him, right? It must be the drugs. Chanyeol didn't simply save him, but took him to his home! Yeah, no one would do that to a stranger, _right?!_ Because the girl and the teenagers are not here! What if he is now lying down on a table bathed in blood, cutting through his body and extracting his organs? What if he is actually dying and everything he's going through right now is a stream of flashes, memories and things he wished he had? What if…?  
  
  
“...un...hun... **Sehun**!” He felt a strong grip on his arms. “Hey, are you okay?” Chanyeol's touch and deep voice drew him out of his dark thoughts, he had been so deep in his thoughts that he had not registered the dip of the bed as the larger man sat beside him.  
  
Sehun shook his head slowly. Tears start falling and damping his cheeks, gasping for air and shaking violently. Needing an anchor, something to ground him. This is too much, he is losing his mind.  
  
“Please...” he straddled Chanyeol's lap, placing his arm around his neck “hold me…” Sehun said desperately.  
  
Chanyeol hugged him so tight in his muscular arms, telling him to release everything, to not be afraid. He is safe now. Sehun fisted his hand behind Chanyeol's back, pouring his heart out. He cried out all the agonizing emotions as his frame shakes from the force of the sobs, _“what did I do to deserve this? Why do I have to endure this pain? Why he wanted me dead? What kind of man does that to his own family?”_ his questions goes on and on, he was suffering and heartbroken.  
  
Poor kid. It's obvious that he is a pure soul who has no idea about the cruelty of this world.  
  
Chanyeol kept him in his arms until the sobs have died down to quiet sniffs. Rubbing Sehun's back with his hand in a soothing manner. Sehun's wet face was tucked limply into the crook of his neck.  
  
After the long session of crying his eyes out, Sehun felt light, almost _floating_ , it's like something heavy was removed from his heart and now he can breathe freely again. He feels safe now, so much better, but sort of hollow, something is missing? He desires to fill himself with pleasant emotions.  
  
Sehun yawned, he is extremely tired. He moved his head and look at Chanyeol's handsome face.  
  
“Better?” Chanyeol asked while his thumps wiping away the last tears from Sehun's cheeks.  
  
Sehun leaned in and brushed a very light chaste kiss on Chanyeol's lips.  
  
“Hmm. Thank you” Sehun nodded with tired smiled on his face.  
“Anything for you, kitten” Chanyeol kissed his nose playfully.  
  
Suddenly, Sehun remembered their sloppy, heated kiss on the dance floor and his cheeks burning red.  
  
“Anything?”   
“Anything”   
  
Sehun tilt his head cutely. “You're making me want to kiss you” he declared with a flirtatious smile on his lips, sliding his hands up Chanyeol's chest and locked them around his neck.   
  
  
He didn't expect Chanyeol to pamper him with kisses. How sweet can he get?  
  
Chanyeol was Kissing the soft cheeks, the sharp eyebrows and the delicate eyelids. He cups Sehun’s face in his hands, kissing him so gingerly and slowly increasing the pressure until Sehun opened his mouth and allowing him access. The kisses started slow, but they were becoming steadily hotter.  
  
  
When they separated for air, Sehun's lips were very pink and wet and slightly parted. Chanyeol started to kiss his neck and Sehun tilt his head back to allow him more access. Chanyoel's lips brushed Sehun's ear and gently nibbled at the earlobe and traveled back to the beautiful, tempting lips.  
  
Chanyeol cannot get enough, Sehun is so delicious, his lwed moans sounds like music to his ear, he is so sensitive, his honest reactions were so refreshing. So adorable squirming on his lap from only being kissed.  
  
Sehun wanted a kiss, but he is getting greedy and now he craves more.  
  
  
“Fuck me” Sehun gasped between kisses “Now” nipping on Chanyeol's lower lip.  
  
“Gladly” Chanyeol put his arm around Sehun's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him hungrily, running his tongue along his lips and deepening the kiss.  
  
“But not now... later” he murmured between the kisses.  
  
“Now” Sehun whined grinding his ass back into Chanyeol's crotch.  
  
“Fuck” Chanyeol cursed and moaned, “you are exhausted” he argued breathlessly while kissing his neck “You need to rest”.  
  
He can't fuck him right now. Not after what Sehun has been through, not after the roller coaster of emotions. He is extremely tired. He will pass out at any moment.  
  
“No...” he whimpered. Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's silver hair “I said…” and start grinding his hips “ _now_ ” moaning wantonly.  
  
Seeing Sehun being so needy and demanding made Chanyeol's steel of control almost break because the lewd sounds Sehun was making weren't helping at all. He wants to fuck him senseless for hours in every position imaginable, to make him scream his name, to eat him up, to tie him down.  
  
But not now, he needs to rest, and Chanyeol will make this bratty, needy young man rest.  
  
It's time for Plan B, he will make him come as quickly as possible, so he can pass out and sleep.  
  
  
Chanyeol's hands were roaming on Sehun's back, under his shirt, on his thighs, rubbing his smooth and fair skin. Chanyeol ran his fingers along Sehun's waist and down to his ass, giving it a squeeze while hungrily kissing him and unbuttoning Sehun's shirt.   
  
When they pulled out for air, panting. Chanyeol was ogling at the pretty naked Sehun on his lap. The opened shirt made him so erotic. Sehun's erection was dripping with pre-cum, he was so hard.  
  
He ran his hands on Sehun's rib cage. And the tiny noise he was making when his fingers scraped against his nipple gave Chanyeol a pointer. Sehun is _extremely_ sensitive. Smirking, Chanyeol leaned down, running his tongue flat over it.  
  
“Ah!”  
Sehun gasps and threw his head back, mouth open. Arching his back, his hand threaded in Chanyeol's hair, who was now nipping and sucking on his nipple, he moved onto the other one, giving it the same treatment until Sehun was squirming, seeking for more friction.  
  
“More...” Sehun pulled Chanyeol's hair a little. He was wasted in pleasure.  
  
It wasn't Chanyeol's intention to tease, but he couldn't help it. Sehun was so intoxicating. He is the type that make you _crave_ to do more things to see his exotic expressions, to hear his lwed sounds.  
  
  
Chanyeol changed their position, lying Sehun on the mattress. He looked so inviting with the oversize shirt opened, _his shirt_ , so delicious. He was achingly hard already, his member curving towards his stomach, a bead of pre-cum on the tip.  
  
“Stop staring” Sehun groaned “do something” he reached down to stroke himself.  
  
“Don't touch yourself” Chanyeol ordered, peeling Sehun's hands and restrained them beside his head. Sehun didn't move his hands and submitted to Chanyeol. He received a kiss above his belly button and then Chanyeol was on him. With that, a satisfied sigh escaped Sehun's mouth.  
  
The feeling of Chanyeol's lips traveling down his torso until a warm, wet tongue licked a stripe up the underside of his cock was heavenly, and all Sehun could do was to throw his head back with a low mewl. It was too perfect, Chanyeol's mouth on him, his lips, his tongue.  
  
Even the little nips he was giving the inside of his thighs felt overwhelming. Sehun fisted his hands in Chanyeol's hair. Eyes closed, his body twitched with pleasure when he felt Chanyeol's tongue ran over the sensitive head, sucking onto it gently.  
  
Chanyeol went down on him slowly, taking his time to drive him crazy. Sehun was squirming against the sheets in a desperate, moaning mess.   
  
“Cha...” Sehun mewled. thrusting himself in Chanyeol's mouth.  
  
The perfect warmth of being inside Chanyeol's mouth, the roughness of his tongue, the never-ending friction was everywhere.  
  
He is close, _so close_.   
  
Sehun shook all over as he came inside Chanyeol's mouth, feeling his limbs going numb. His eyelids were heavy, but he fought back to keep them open.  
  
Chanyeol wipe his mouth and kissed Sehun's forehead.  
  
“Good night” a palm closed his eyes.   
  
“Not… yet… you...” Sehun mumbled, struggled to open his eyes, but he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Chanyeol removed his hand from Sehun's eyes and looked at his pants and groans.  
  
And now I need to take care of _this_.   
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
When Sehun woke in the morning, his clean clothes were neatly placed on a chair near the bed. Stretching, he grabbed them and went to the shower and got dressed.   
  
He feels more energetic and much better now, it's time to search for Chanyeol and leave.  
  
Everything in this place screams luxury. Sehun walk around slowly. The place was massive, doors left and right in the hallway. He couldn't decide which one to open, so he shuffled to the end of the hall.   
  
At the end there was a living room. The entire wall from top to bottom is a window with the most incredible view of the city he had ever seen. Sehun walked unconsciously toward the wonderful view, putting his palm against the glass.  
  
It _mesmerized_ him.   
  
“Enjoying the view?”  
  
Sehun looked back over his shoulder to see Chanyeol crossing the room and stand near him.  
  
“It's beautiful” Sehun nod his head, smiling while observing the view.  
  
“ _It is_ ” Chanyeol said almost in a whisper while staring at Sehun, but the young man didn't catch the hint.  
  
They stood there watching the city for a while.  
  
When Sehun turn his head, he found Chanyeol staring at him. Sehun's eyes unconsciously darted to Chanyeol's lips. Memories of what happened last night rushed inside his head. Sehun wanted the ground to open and swallow him. _What the fuck is wrong with him? He cried like a baby and then begged Chanyeol to fuck him!_  
  
Chanyeol's stare was making him feel hot. He cleared his throat and bites his lip.  
  
“Umm… Can I use your phone? So, my friend can pick me up? I need to go but I don't have my wallet and my phone, and I am not familiar with this area,” Sehun licks his lips while rubbing his neck nervously. Chanyeol tries not to gawk at the cute pretty lips as he does it.  
  
“You are ok to let your friend know what happened?”  
  
“Oh…” The realization of his situation left a terrible ache in his stomach. What should he tell Luhan when he call him? He don't want to drag his friends into his troubles.  
  
“Let's go. I will drop you there” Chanyeol smiled, patting his head.  
  
  
The journey from the penthouse to his home was filled with comfortable silent. Sehun was steadily coming back to reality, thinking about his classes and works. Making mental notes of what to do today.  
  
When they arrived, it was strange that he felt disappointed to be leaving.  
  
Sehun turned to look over his shoulder as he opened the door.  
  
“Thank you for everything”. He smiled at Chanyeol.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sehun arrived to his apartment door, he reached out for the spare key that he hides in the door frame for emergencies to unlock it. Once inside, he moved to the kitchen directly to pick up his phone; the battery was empty, of course. So, he went to plug it in the charger and threw it on his bed.  
  
After eating a quick meal, he glanced around the tiny, messy apartment. Tidying it up after the mess his father and thugs have made. Making mental notes to change the locks or even move out and find a different place if it is possible since his lease renewal is coming soon.  
  
Sitting on his bed and reflecting on everything. It was so unreal. The experience he had in the last 48 hours felt like a lifetime. Sehun sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it to check his missed calls and messages, some from friends, others from work. _Shit_ , he totally forgot about his part-time jobs. Well, it doesn't matter anymore.  
  
No one noticed that he was _missing_. It's sad, but he can't blame them since it's his habit to disappear for days for work or studying without contacting anyone.  
  
While answering some texts, an image of him straddling Chanyeol, crying and moaning popped inside his head. Sehun groaned, embarrassed, covering his face with one hand.  
  
 _The fuck is wrong with me! I wept like a baby in his arms! What the hell was I thinking?! He probably thinks I am a drama queen now. God, and not only I cried, I actually act like a needy slut on his lap!_  
  
Sehun want to die from the embarrassment!  
  
 _Whatever_ , it is not like they will meet ever again. Because when Chanyeol drop him off, no phone numbers got exchanged, and no promises to meet up in the near future were made.  
  
Shame.  
  
  
Sehun rest his chin on his hand and out of curiosity, he googled Chanyeol's name.  
  
 _ **Young CEO Park Chanyeol saving his family's company from bankruptcy**_  
  
 _ **A CEO that helped rescue his family's company from near bankruptcy...**_  
  
 _ **How was Park corporation was saved**_  
  
 _ **Hot people who happen to be CEOs**_  
  
 _ **Top hottest male CEO**_  
  
  
Sehun looked genuinely puzzled now.  
 _Wait, what?!!_  
  
He assumed Chanyeol is a special agent or something like that, working in the force field with a high rank. _That's explained the luxurious penthouse and the car_. But he is a businessman!! A CEO!! Why was he the one who captured the thugs? What a businessman doing there?! Why is he involved? Isn't that the police job? Speaking of that, a gang involved in human trafficking is a big deal, but there is no news about it being caught anywhere online.  
  
Dozens of questions start popping out inside his head.  
  
Clicking on images tab and scrolling. Hundreds of pictures were of Chanyeol in events, press conferences and other things. _Damn_. He looks so handsome.  
  
Going back to read pieces of articles and news feeds praising the young man for raising the company to the top again in short record of time, others about dating rumors, clubs, real estates and so on.  
  
Sehun wants to dig deeper because this doesn't make any sense.  
  
Clicking link after link to discover more about Chanyeol, hoping to find answers, he was led slowly to the _dark_ part of the web. Reading about him made Sehun's heartbeat suddenly very loud in his ears.  
  
This can't be true.  
  
On the surface, Park Chanyeol is an extraordinarily successful businessman. But in reality, he controls all of South Korea's underworld. He is invincible, dominating, intimidating, manipulating and very dangerous. Lots of articles talking about him as the _lord_ of the underworld, but the statements have not been confirmed and no one could hold any evidences against him.  
  
Chanyeol is simply untouchable.  
  
  
 _How is that even possible? How a ruthless man -as they say- save him and take care of him? He had been very loving and gentle with him. Does he have an ulterior motive? Why was he so nice to him? He didn't even fuck him or used him against his will! What are his intentions?_  
  
Sehun tried to make sense about Chanyeol’s actions for the thousand time but nothing was making any sense.  
  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Sehun decided that getting entangled with a dangerous man like Chanyeol was not healthy. He should remain as far away from him because his life is already shitty, and he has no intention to make it more shittier.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
 **A few weeks later.**  
  
Sehun was feeling a lot more like himself. The hot rainbow colors were hard to maintain and now faded to pastel colors. It looks good, actually. Things were slowly getting back to normal. He seemed to have found the balance between uni and work, sticking with one job instead of many. He feels like something has changed within him but can't pinpoint what it is. It's like nothing scares him anymore.  
  
His mom told him about the disappearance of debt collectors saying his dad maybe paid them. But _his old man is still missing_. He didn't tell her about what happened that night. He actually didn't tell a single soul about it and let it fade away as a bad memory. What he was supposed to say? _My dad sold me and a mafia boss saved me?_  
  
  
Life sucks, anyway. He already moved on. He had to.  
  
  
One day, Sehun was enjoying a small conversation with some of his classmates after the lecture when his phone buzzed. He said goodbye to them, walking away to answer it.  
  
“What is it, Tao?” Sehun answered his phone. _Yes, Tao stick usually to texting him and never call unless he wants something._  
  
“Dude, the theater needs a dancer immediately! The main dancer twist his ankle, and they are desperately searching for a replacement to continue their shows” Tao spoke excitedly really fast.  
  
“I don't wanna” Sehun said with uninterested tone.  
  
“The payment is really good! And just a couple of shows left! Come on, man!” Tao pleaded.  
  
“Ok, whatever” Sehun roll his eyes.  
  
“Yes!!! Knowing you, you will memorize every step in 5 minutes!”  
  
  
His part in the show was a segment of modern dance that didn't take him much time to learn.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
 **A few days later.**  
  
Chanyeol arrived at his office in Seoul and went through every document and report Junmyeon left on his desk, he followed the schedule his right-hand man gave him and called several business associates, everything was going smoothly until the afternoon the secretary came in his office with a frown on his face. Chanyeol was puzzled, but before he said anything a head popped out behind Junmyeon.  
  
“Heeey, Yeollie~” Baekhyun went in the office cheerfully and sat on the chair, placing his legs on the table.  
  
“That explained the frown” Chanyeol chuckled.  
  
“Mr. Byun, please do not-” The secretary started.  
  
“Come on, hyung! No need to be so formal” Baekhyun cut the assistant off before he starts his scolding about manners again.  
  
“We are at the main office. Please, stop acting like a child! Mr. Park is a busy man so do not disturb his work,” Junmyeon cross his arms staring at Baekhyun.  
  
“Ok~ I will make it quick, I know Yeollie is busy blah, blah, blah,” he rolled his eyes at the secretary. “Anyway,” he shifted his attention to Chanyeol who was still working and listening to them “I am here to take you with me to the theater. It's the last show and I don't want to miss it!” Baekhyun spoke excitedly.  
  
“You don't even like going to theaters” Chanyeol said while looking at a document.  
  
“I don't~ but I like watching _pretty things~_ they say the dancer in the show is an eye candy,” clapping his hands and squealing.  
  
“I can't Baek, I came back from the business trip yesterday and the work here is piling up.” Chanyeol look up and showed him a genuine smile “Sorry”.  
  
“You are not fun” Baekhyun stick out his tongue at Chanyeol “and you are as tight as ever, loose up a little” pointing his finger to Junmyeon.  
  
  
Byun Baekhyun is Chanyeol's childhood friend. Unlike him, he never seems to be serious, he likes to enjoy his life to the fullest. It's easy to be Baekhyun because he is not an only child, so he will never worry about running his family's business or carrying the heavy burden of his family name on his shoulders.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
For the past few days, Sehun felt like someone was watching him, but he pushed the thought out of his head. Maybe it is just another admirer who enjoyed the shows and too shy to approach him.  
  
The last show was a success, it was actually a good experience. He wasn't as perfect as the main dancer but it was fun. The director told him he is a natural, and because he is out of practice, he needs to brush his skill a little bit. It doesn't matter anyway because he has no _intention_ of working as a full-time dancer. Just the thought of intense practice and the never-ending diet makes Sehun shudder. Dancing is an entertaining hobby, and he will never ruin it by turning it to a full-time job.  
  
To celebrate the ending of the show, the crew gathered at a local bar & restaurant to eat and drink together. As a social butterfly, Sehun accepted the invitation, and he had a great time with everyone.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
While Sehun was walking idly on his way home, he noticed someone is following him. It's the same scruffy guy who sat on the bar near them. That guy made it so obvious that he was openly staring at Sehun the entire night. To brush off his doubts, Sehun took wrong turns and changing his route to see if the stranger would follow him. Yes, he is still following him. Panic rise inside him. He quickened his footsteps and then start to run. The stranger didn't run after him, but pointed something at Sehun.  
  
He felt pain stinging on the back of his shoulder and the world blurred out and swam until he dropped on the floor. The scruffy guy puts down the tranquilizer gun and walks toward Sehun.  
  
  
Someone slapping his face.  
He is tied to a chair.  
  
 _Great._  
 _Now what._  
  
“Get up!”  
“Careful, we don't want to harm him,”  
  
Sehun opened his eyes. Blinking, still feeling groggy.  
  
  
“So this is the Phoenix toy, interesting!” A man with a tattoo on his face was watching Sehun like he won the lottery.  
  
“Huh?” _The what?_ Sehun is confused.  
  
“There must be something special about him other than his pretty face,” The scruffy guy who shot him asked, “what is it?”  
  
“W-what are you talking about?!” Sehun is really confused.  
  
“Stop plying dumb, pretty boy!” A man with a beard leaning against the wall yelled at him.  
  
“I am not! What's going on!” Sehun is utterly confused.  
  
 _Is confusion his life mood theme these days?_  
  
  
“Stop lying!” The man with the tattoo shoved his phone in front of Sehun, he can see a picture of Chanyeol carrying him out of a seedy building. “See! You are his precious toy”.  
  
Oh! Chanyeol is the _Phoenix_? And these idiots think there is something between them?  
  
“This is a huge misunderstanding. I don't know the Phoenix!” Sehun tried to explain “I am nobody to him!”  
  
“He won't take down an entire gang to save you if you are nothing to him,” The scruffy man said.  
  
“I was a victim with 2 other people there. It was just a coincidence, that's all! Just because he was carrying me doesn't mean we have something between us”.  
  
 _These guys are a bunch of idiots._  
  
One of the men starts recording a video  
“Yo! Your pretty toy is with us now” grabbing Sehun's chin to lift his face up.  
“You are wasting my time and yours! Let me go!” Sehun yelled and tried to bite his hand. But he was smacked on his face.  
  
“We will give you your pretty boy in exchange with a safe route to start our business in smuggling drugs,” He continued to explain.  
  
“This is ridiculous!” Sehun rolled his eyes.  
  
“And if you don't, we will cut your pretty boy to pieces,” another one grabbed the knife and tore Sehun's shirt.  
  
“You son of a bitch! That's my favorite shirt!” Sehun yelled at him.  
  
“Your daddy will buy you a new one,” He told him.  
  
 _“My dad is missing and probably dead, asshole!” Sehun answered naively._  
  
 _The five men burst in a roaring laughter and Sehun is pissed off because he doesn't understand what's so funny about what he said._  
  
 _“How dense can you get?”_  
 _“He is so clueless! I bet he tastes as good as he looks,”_  
  
the video ended...  
  
  
Chanyeol smiled at Sehun's purity after watching the video. He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. These lowlifes, _wannabe_ gangsters, dare to challenge him. They are truly crossing the line. They didn't stay anonymous, the idiots shows their faces, the place they are at, the number of their phone is trackable and so many other mistakes he can't count on one hand.  
  
“It's obvious that someone pulling the strings behind the curtain.” Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon “He is taking advantage of the ambitious wanna be thugs, using them as pawns and throwing them in my territory to piss me off”  
  
“That what I thought, Mr. park. So many similar incidents happened in the last few weeks.” The secretary added, “whoever he is, he is trying to distract you from something”  
  
“It's probably _him_.” With a bored expression on his face, Chanyeol ordered “Let Lee assign some trainees for this mission to wipe them out. It will be a good field training for them” he added “and bring the kid to me”  
  
“As you wish, Mr. Park” Junmyeon bowed and left the office.  
  
  
Only one guy stayed guarding Sehun. The other four went out for an _early celebration_ of their victory. They are definitely immature. Even the debt collectors were much smarter, scarier and stronger than them. Sehun has zero knowledge of how the underworld work, but he is completely sure it's not working as simply these dudes made it.  
  
They are suicidals or idiots.  
  
While still very much annoyed, Sehun decided that he might as well try to kill his time by annoying the guard.  
  
“Are you guys playing the thug game?” Sehun start to talk “You are bad at it, by the way” he continued “You do know he will never show up”  
  
“Shut up, kid!” The guard said.  
  
“I need the toilet” Sehun decided to annoy him more.  
  
“Hold it”  
  
“I can't! Do you want me to shit on myself?”  
  
“I don't care”  
  
“But it's going to stink! Are you ok with that?” Sehun raise his eyebrows “You are going to be stuck with me here alone smelling my shit all night while your friends having fun out there? How miserable can you get?” Sehun asked him, enjoying how easy it was to piss him off.  
  
The guard huffed and gave up by untying Sehun's hands. With a swift movement, Sehun grabbed the chair and smash it on his head.  
  
 _Easy_.   
  
Sehun was running through the maze of halls in the factory to find his way out when he collided with a man's body.  
  
The man with the black suit helped him to stand up and said, “We are here to save you-”   
  
“Leave me alone” Sehun pushed him and walk away.  
  
“Mr. Park ordered us to bring you to him” He said.  
  
“No, I am going home!” Sehun Yelled at him without bothering to look back.  
  
  
Sehun was taking a shower when he hears the doorbell. _Ignore it_. Sehun is annoyed. No, he is _furious_. First his father and now Chanyeol. _The fuck is wrong with this world? Why they always involve him in something he has nothing to do with?_  
  
The knocks on the door and the ringing continue. Sehun storm out the shower dripping water everywhere with only a towel around his waist.  
  
  
He swings the door open with force, panting from the anger boiling inside him.  
  
Chanyeol was standing in the doorway and he was _pissed_.   
  
“Is that how you greet a guest?” Chanyeol asked him, checking out his almost naked body and Sehun’s gaze darted up to stare daggers at him.  
  
“Do you know what _time_ it's?”  
  
“Why did you _run_ away from my guard?”  
  
“The _hell_ are you doing here?”  
  
“To _take_ you with me” Chanyeol answered him simply.  
  
“I am _not_ going anywhere, _bye!_ ” Sehun tried to slam his door shut but Chanyeol pushed it hard against the wall.  
  
  
He looks _mad_.  
  
  
Chanyeol looked at him coldly, “You are not safe here, others will come after you as well” he hissed at him.  
  
The younger man angled his chin upwards, arms crossed as he glared at Chanyeol with a raised eyebrow “Then hang a billboard in the underworld and tell them I am not your _toy_ ” Sehun said with gritted teeth.  
  
Chanyeol's eyebrows arched at the remark, and he clenched his jaw. He grasps Sehun's upper arms until they are nose to nose, trapped against the wall. He locks their eyes in a challenging manner.  
  
“Get dressed, pack your bag. _Or I will drag you out naked_ ”   
  
He saw Sehun's adam’s apple bob up and down nervously, as if swallowing a knot in his throat. Sehun frowned, but he did not try to argue Chanyeol any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex?

The guest room will be yours” Chanyeol opened the door for Sehun, letting him in.  
  
Sehun curled his bottom lip between his teeth after stepping inside while carrying his bag. He glanced around the room and then stared at Chanyeol seriously.  
  
“I still don't understand why...” Sehun speak out finally, after being mute the entire ride to the penthouse “Bringing me here to your own house is a major declaration to _them_ , that I belong to you,” giving him an icy stare and crossing his arms “I am not a thing to be owned,”.  
  
Chanyeol exhaled “I know”.  
  
“Why did you drag me to this mess? Why do you care about protecting me? Why you didn't ignore the harmless threat! You are an extremely important, influential, powerful man and busy running your empire. Why did you bother to help me?” Sehun start shooting out questions at Chanyeol. He needs to put an end to all the confusion that eating him up and running inside his head in an endless circle.  
  
Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind.  
  
“It's late, we will talk about it tomorrow” He closed the door, leaving Sehun alone.  
  
Sehun let out a lifeless laugh, his head slumping back.  
  
 _Why can't they talk now!_  
  
Chanyeol stood in front of the closed door. It has been a very long day, he is tired. He feels guilty, Sehun wasn't part of this plan in the first place but the recent events made it unavoidable.  
  
This is the only way to save everyone.  
  
  
Sehun couldn't sleep peacefully, the nightmares hunts him in the darkness. They started to show up occasionally after that disastrous day, the day he buried inside his memories and let it fades away. But tonight, they are getting worse. Maybe dealing with the fools triggered something inside his head. Sehun pretty much spend his restless sleep turning and tossing in bed.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
In the morning, Sehun stretched himself awake. It's a new day, today he will get all of his answers. He went to the bathroom to freshen up and then wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. He was going to leave when he hears a knock on his door.  
  
Eagerly, Sehun open it, assuming it might be Chanyeol. But no, a servant greeted him “Good morning. Breakfast is ready.” With a modest bow, he pointed the way to the dining room “This way, please” the servant leads him to the table.  
  
“Where is Chanyeol?” Sehun asked curiously. But the servant was taken aback at sehun's informality to his master “Mr. Park already ate his breakfast and now he is working in his home office” with a bow the servant left him to eat alone.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Sehun was wandering around the penthouse trying to guess which room is the home office. The place was huge and luxurious, just like any wealthy people's house in movies. His favorite room so far is the media room. The TV screen is so big, the wonderful sound system. He gaped, beaming wide-eyed at the biggest collection he has ever seen. Walls of shelves of video games and DVDs neatly organized.  
  
This room is paradise.  
  
  
He left the room to search for Chanyeol and was lucky for not having to look any further or opening more doors to peek inside because he found the door of the home office wide open. Chanyeol must expect him to show up searching for him, that's why he left it open. Sehun leaned on the door frame, arms crossing over his chest, _unconsciously_ watching him.  
  
Chanyeol is wearing glasses reading a file, papers allover his desk. He is casually dressed in his dress pants and a white shirt and had his sleeves rolled up. The first two buttons of the shirt were left unbuttoned. Chanyeol _undoubtedly_ is the most attractive man that Sehun had ever laid eyes on.  
  
When Chanyeol caught Sehun staring at him, he raised his eyebrows smugly, smiling “Good morning”.  
  
 _God, that dimple!_ Sehun collected himself and shyly muttering his 'morning'. Still standing on his spot, it's like he forgot how to move, too engrossed in Chanyeol's hotness.  
  
“Have a seat” Chanyeol told him, going back again reading the file.  
  
Sehun moved inside and sat on the couch. He felt awkward, he didn't know how to start the conversation, it's clear that Chanyeol is busy, and he feels bad for interrupting him, but he promised him last night for answers.  
  
Looking around the home office, the dark brown color dominating the room. _Just like any mafia boss's office in movies_ , but Chanyeol's is more classy, intimate and screaming rich, powerful man.  
  
“By your remark yesterday, I take it that you already know who I am,” Chanyeol interrupt his thoughts.  
  
_“Then hang a billboard in the underworld and tell them I am not your toy”_  
  
“It's not hard to google you” Sehun mumbled looking away shyly, he was absentmindedly nibbling his lower lip not noticing how Chanyeol stare at them.  
  
“And you believed everything?” Chanyeol smirked at him, rising his eyebrow.  
  
Sehun cleared his throat. He didn't want to say his rude answer because the man already saved his life.  
  
“What is going on exactly?! Why did you save me? Why did you bring me here?” He said avoiding _his_ question with more _questions_.  
  
“It's complicated” Chanyeol answered calmly. Shuffling the papers, searching for something.  
  
He is busy, _really busy_. But Sehun won't back out now.  
  
“And I am trying to understand here.” He looked at Chanyeol with pleading eyes “You promised me last night!”  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Park” Sehun was startled, he didn't expect anyone to come before finishing his talk with Chanyeol.  
  
Junmyeon enter the office bringing more reports for his boss. “Jun, you remember the unconscious kid Sehun. Sehun, this is my first assistant, Kim Junmyeon” Chanyeol lowered his eyes to the reports he had been handed “Ah! I was searching for this one.” Chanyeol start reading it.  
  
  
Sehun blinked, what kind of introduction was that! The first assistant acknowledges Sehun with a mere glance and a nod. Wow, he looks beautiful but has an aura of an authoritative mother, graceful, nice and sweet but strict at the same time.  
  
They started to talk about business deals and things Sehun don't understand.  
  
“What is the situation with SVG?” Chanyeol asked, flipping the pages with a slight frown.  
“They want to schedule a meeting with you as soon as possible.” Jun answered professionally.  
“They won’t give up, will they?”  
“They seem to be determined to sign the deal,”  
  
  
They completely ignored him.  
They _zoned_ him out.  
  
  
  
“I am still here, you know.”  
  
Both of them glanced at him questioningly. And then the secretary sighed, realizing that his boss didn't have the _talk_ with him yet.  
  
“Listen, kid.” Junmyeon started.  
“I am not a kid!” Sehun almost, _almost_ whined.  
“Hmm, you aren't” Chanyeol's said absentmindedly, eyes still looking through the contents of the file he was holding.  
  
“I want to know what's going on!” His eyes darting between Chanyeol and his assistant “please?”  
  
While arranging the files, Junmyeon started, “You are here because Mr. Park doesn't want any innocent people to get involved. You, _unfortunately_ got entangled between 2 groups.” Jun looked at him “You are used as a bait to take us down,”  
  
At these words, Sehun stiffen and his fists tightened.  
  
“But I didn't do anything” Sehun said firmly “This is illegal! We are all victims here!” with an absolute expression of disbelief on his face “Why you didn't contact the police!” Sehun finished innocently.  
  
Chanyeol smiled at his naivety.  
  
Junmyeon sighed while pinching his temple. Sehun has no idea how the system works. There's no need to waste his time to explain everything to him.  
  
“That's all you need to know.” Jun closed the conversation with “Have a nice day” his head tilted to the side as if he was speaking to a child.  
  
“What?! Are you kidding me?!” Sehun yelled “I am not leaving until I know what's going on!”  
  
“Sehun...” Chanyeol started “The gang you were sold to, were on the verge of collapse. Another group from China took advantage of that and conned them to ' _die in glory_ ' by taking me down”.  
  
“And how have I got involved? Isn't there so many victims? I don't see any of them here”.  
  
“They chose you as the sacrifice because you were the perfect candidate from all of their victims” Jun explained “You don't have a high status in the society but your disappearance will cause questions. You have so many friends and acquaintances, your pictures popping up in social media with them. _They_ already have pictures of you with Mr. Park, most of them are fabricated. By killing you and deforming your dead body, it will make the whole internet to sympathize with your story, media will talk, politicians will act like they care to assure the citizens everything is under control, the police will pretend to be working hard, and they won't be hushed until they force the public figures to take _real_ action”.  
  
  
“Wha...”   
  
When it rained, it poured.  
  
  
Chanyeol felt sorry for Sehun, the young man can't take any more details “Long story short.” He tried to find the lightest words to tell him “They faked it as that group works under me and I bought you from them.”  
  
Jun added, “We are one step a head of them because their next step is killing you,”  
  
“HUH!” Sehun's eyes went rounder, his face losing all color. He was shaking, wrapping his arms around himself. He was really glad he was sitting because the words made his knees feel like rubber.  
  
“It will take time to sort out the issues. You will stay here until we wipe out all the fake evidence.” Jun said firmly.  
  
“You can do whatever you want to do as long as you don’t leave my side.” Chanyeol said without glancing up but his tone contained enough authority to make Sehun _understand_.  
  
“In conclusion. If I die, you all go down” Sehun blinked “What a wonderful life.” With a mockery tone in his voice he couldn't help but to let out a big heavy sigh.  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the day passed like a blur. Going to classes, heading to his job, and then hanging out with co-workers. Once Sehun stepped inside the penthouse, he went straight to the guest room. He dumped the phone on the bed, shuffled to the bathroom and stood under the warm shower. It was a long day, and he made himself not to be distracted by anything. The final exams are in the near future, so he needs to focus on Uni alone and not fuck himself and fail at his last year.  
  
His life in danger? _Who cares_ _!_  
  
Sehun stepped out of the bathroom wearing only his black boxers and a loose gray tank top. He unceremoniously plopped down on the comfy bed, stretching out like a starfish and yawning dramatically.  
  
It's time to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, Sehun’s brain stays wide awake, spiraling thoughts go on and on.  
  
The underworld is like a black hole. There is no way out. _Absolutely_ no way out. His father shoved him in this world like an offering. He didn't even have the choice to be in or out. All he wanted is to live an ordinary life, just like everyone, but the world is getting _cruller_ to him.  
  
Sehun felt helpless, incapable of choosing his own path in life. He punched his fist into the pillow in frustration and sat down. He irritatingly shakes his head trying to brush away the endless thoughts whilst ruffling his hair. No need to stay in bed if he can't sleep.  
  
Sehun sighed and paced around the penthouse trying to clear his head, it's almost 1am now. He stood in front of the living room window watching the midnight view of the city.  
  
He wanted to cry, scream, throw himself out the window, anything but be in his own head at that moment. Watching the cars on the streets, they look so small from up here, moving like tiny dots of lights. Maybe there are people in this city have it worse than him out there. He needs to cool it down and be optimistic. At least, the most powerful man in the underworld is protecting him. Some people don't even get this privilege, so his case is not hopeless.  
  
He was lost in heavy thoughts until he heard the echo of footsteps. He glances over his shoulder to see Chanyeol entering the living room; he shrugged off his jacket, loosen his tie and dumped them carelessly on the armchair.  
  
Chanyeol stared at him for a moment. “Can't sleep?” he then asked, his expression softening while slowly walking toward Sehun.  
  
Chanyeol was marveling at the young man. He looks so fascinating with the city view behind him. The glow of lights illuminating him, he was so hypnotized by the gorgeous creature.  
  
Sehun faced the living room, leaning his back against the window. It took him longer than a moment to realize there was a question directed at him, preoccupied with the fact that the reason he is in an endless maze is the man standing right there.  
  
“How was your day?” Chanyeol stood an arm's length from him.  
“Good” Sehun shrugged his shoulders.  
“The bodyguards didn't frighten you?”  
“Bodyguards!” Sehun was dumbfounded.  
  
Chanyeol bit his lip and nod “by your reaction, I take it that Jun hired undercover guards instead without telling you,”  
“What guards?!” Sehun asked.  
“To protect you.”  
“But I have seen no one suspicious around me today,” Sehun tilt his head.  
“That's the point. Unless you want to be surrounded by them?”  
“NO!! I will feel suffocated!” Sehun huffed.  
  
  
Of course, they won't leave him roaming around freely outside if his death equals their _death_. What was he even thinking! Was he being an airhead for not noticing anyone following him? He was good at detecting the debt collectors before. Maybe these guards are super professional that's why he didn't spot them.  
  
  
When he was a child, he thought his life was bad because of his drunken father. But being a teenager, his life was getting worse because his father always drag his family in the endless debt. And now, almost adult, he can't think anything worse than being sold and get trapped in mafia wars.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol asked him.  
“Everything” Sehun answered slowly “I thought my life was bad before... but it wasn't.” He shakes his head “how can you deal with everything.”  
  
“'I am not a saint unless you think of a saint as a sinner who keeps on trying'”  
  
“You quoted Mandela,” Sehun scoffed.  
  
Chanyeol talk in deep thoughts “This is the way of life. No human on this planet has the perfect life. We fall, we fail. But we keep on trying because every day is a brand-new day. We keep on moving forward until we reach the light,” Chanyeol stopped for a moment and then continued “Life is not black and white, it's full of pretty colors just like your hair” He grinned reaching up and ruffling Sehun's colorful hair.  
  
Sehun stare at the pretty dimple and groaned, it's easier said than done. His head slumped back against the glass and closed his eyes.  
  
Chanyeol couldn't help but walk closer to Sehun, it's like there's a magnet pulling him in. He wants to appreciate his beauty. To observe him. To be as close as possible. Sehun look so inviting with his head leaning back. He suddenly wants to kiss, suck and lick the tiny mole on the side of Sehun's neck. Chanyeol eyes darted to the slightly opened mouth. These pretty pink and soft lips and the way Sehun’s tongue darts out to lick them.  
  
Licking his own lips, Chanyeol murmured “Beautiful” with an unusually tender voice while gazing at Sehun's face. Sehun 'hmmed' thinking Chanyeol was speaking about the night view, but when he opened his eyes, he found Chanyeol looking at him. He didn't notice when Chanyeol had moved closer to him, but Sehun was suddenly aware that Chanyeol's height towering over him.  
  
“The view is behind me, not on my face,” Sehun pouted.  
“I was talking about...”  
“About what?” Sehun asked naively.  
  
Chanyeol continues to stare at him, eyes overflowed with lust.  
  
“Chanyeol?”  
“Hm?”  
  
Sehun was looking questioningly at Chanyeol, waiting for him to say something. Sehun bit down on his lip out of habit. He didn't know the effect of this action on Chanyeol.  
  
  
“I want to kiss you” Chanyeol blurted out.  
  
The tone of the deep, husky voice filled with lust sent shivers down Sehun’s spine as Chanyeol carded his fingers through Sehun's hair.  
  
  
They didn't know who leaned in first, but the kiss started lazy and slow. Sehun let out a content sigh when they parted and Chanyeol press their foreheads together.  
  
The way Sehun's delicate hand moved to cup his face left his body burning for more. Sehun's thumb slid on his cheek until he touched his dimple.  
  
“Don't stop” Sehun whispered, cheeks growing redder.  
  
Teasingly, lips so close, almost touching his.  
  
  
Sehun yelp when Chanyeol grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up, pushing him against the glass and grabbing his ass with his hands, squeezing tightly, as he crashed their lips again. Sehun legs wrapped around his hips, and arms around his neck, pulling Chanyeol closer against him. Hands touching everywhere.  
  
Their kisses are hard and aggressive now, moans slipping out of them. With one hand, Chanyeol reached under the tank top to touch Sehun’s nipple. He twisted it between his fingers and rubbing it, making Sehun mewls.  
  
Chanyeol lost himself in the never-ending lust. Sehun was moaning, surrendered to pleasure. Being trapped between the cold, harsh window and the heat of Chanyeol's body made him delirious. If kissing Chanyeol feels this way, he can't wait to be fucked by him.  
  
Chanyeol groaned, cupping Sehun's ass cheek and squeeze over the boxer when Sehun start moving his hips, rubbing their growing erections against each other.  
  
When their lips parted, they were both panting heavily. Sehun let out a soft sound of protest. He wanted more kisses chasing Chanyeol's lips.  
  
He can't get enough of it.  
He becomes so addicted to it.  
  
But Chanyeol began pressing kisses down Sehun’s jaw and neck, hot mouth leaving a wet trail on his glowing skin, sucking hard, biting and then licking the marks.  
  
Gasping, Head falling back with a whimper, Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut. Fingers were pulling sharply at the silver hair when Chanyeol bit and suck on Sehun's neck. He soothed the marked skin with his tongue.  
  
Sehun gripped Chanyeol’s shoulders tightly when Chanyeol gave him a deep kiss.  
  
The kisses are messy and wet, filled of uncontrollable hunger now. Chanyoel sucked hard at Sehun's bottom lip as he drew away.  
  
Not enough, they want more.  
  
“Bed. _Now_ ” Sehun said breathlessly. He was still trying to catch his breath when the man attacked his mouth again.  
  
Chanyeol obeyed by blindly walking to the bedroom while carrying Sehun.  
  
  
Chanyeol throw Sehun on the large bed and in seconds, the bed dipped as Chanyeol climbed on top of him. With quick movement, Chanyeol took off Sehun's tank top and boxers. His dark eyes were drinking in the sight of every inch of Sehun’s bared skin, staring hungrily at him, admiring the beautiful piece of art of a man.  
  
“Stop staring” Sehun whined, tugging at Chanyeol shirt “and take it off”  
  
Sehun was _speechless_ at the sight of topless Chanyeol. Trying to figure out how a businessman could be so ripped. Sehun's hands slid up the expanse of the man's broad chest, feeling every inch of skin.  
  
He leaned up, brushing his lips against Chanyeol's ear and whispered seductively, “Sehunnie wants you to _wreck_ him.” Soft, teasing, naughty, inviting. And then laid back again, smiling sweetly at Chanyeol while licking his lips.  
  
Yes, _only_ Chanyeol bring out the slut in him.  
  
Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath and growled softly.  
This boy is killing him.  
  
“You're going to _regret_ it”. Chanyeol smirked devilishly.  
  
Wrapping up an arm under Sehun's lean waist, making him arching his back.  
  
Delicious. Oh, so delicious.  
  
Chanyeol let his mouth roam up and down Sehun's body, moans muffled behind a gnawed lip as Chanyeol took a nipple in his mouth, catching it between his teeth and giving it a tug.  
  
He plays with his nipples until they’re hard, sensitive and raw. Chanyeol smirked against the flushed skin as he licked his way down, shifting his body between Sehun's slender legs. He worked his way down to the inside of Sehun's thigh, nipping, kissing, licking, touching. Getting closer and closer to Sehun's already leaking dick. And then he neglected it completely, not even a feather of contact, instead settling his mouth firmly against the opposite thigh.  
  
Hips arching off the bed, seeking for friction, Sehun's hands fisted against the sheets.  
  
“ _Tou_... _me..._ ”  
  
“Hmm?” Chanyeol licked Sehun's belly button, his breaths ghosting teasingly over his dick. Sehun whined painfully. Reaching his hand down to touch himself. But Chanyeol pinned him.  
  
“No _touching_ , kitten” Chanyeol glance up at Sehun's half-lidded, unfocused eyes.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ” Sehun whined.  
  
Chanyeol sucked, licked and tease oh _so close_ to his straining dick, slowing as he neared the base. When Sehun shift his hips again looking for friction, Chanyeol suddenly suck on the ball sac, hard enough to draw half of it into his warm, wet mouth.  
  
“ _AH!_ ” hands grabbed chanyeol's hair.  
  
Licking gently with his tongue, letting his teeth scrape. Sehun jolted, but before he could protest Chanyeol was shifting across to the other side and this time swirling, just enough pressure to make Sehun's hands shake against his head.  
  
“ _Wha... are..._ ” Sehun whimpered, his mind muddled from the way Chanyeol's all over him.  
  
Chanyeol suddenly stopped and drew back to stare at Sehun.  
He is panting, flushed cheeks.  
What a beautiful view.  
  
Chanyeol might have carried away on teasing him longer than excepted. But It was effortless with Sehun, it used to be the other way around with his bed partners in the past. Doing their best performance to please _him_.  
  
He gave Sehun time to breathe, and then he rolled on his back, leaning against the pillows  
  
“Fuck my mouth, _Hunnie_ ”  
  
The look on Sehun's face was priceless. He was utterly speechless.  
  
Sehun sat down and crawls toward Chanyeol on his hands and knees.  
  
“You are killing me” Sehun declared cutely with a pretty pout on his lips while straddled Chanyeol's chest.  
  
“Already? We didn't even _start_ ” Chanyeol couldn't help the smirk that broke across his lips.  
  
With his cheeks flaming crimson, Sehun shifted until he was kneeling. His wet erection pointed directly at Chanyeol's mouth.  
  
“Ready?” he arched his brow. Tilting his head while licking his upper lip.  
  
Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's silver hair, preparing to thrust into his mouth.  
  
Too slow, the young man is taking his time.  
  
Chanyeol surprised him by grabbing his hips with both hands and yanked him forwards, sucking him.  
  
Sehun fell against the wall, barely catching himself in time. His moans bolting straight to Chanyeol's dick. He drew Sehun back out and swirled his tongue over the tip before drawing him in again.  
  
Chanyeol was controlling the thrusts! _No way_. Sehun decided to take over because it is _not fair_ this hottie is taking such pleasure in teasing him!  
  
  
As Sehun thrusts in his mouth, Chanyeol let his hands roam, enjoying touching him everywhere, squeezing the tight ass, brushing the thighs, going up tweaking the nipples.  
  
Shaky breaths and helpless moans escaped from Sehun's as he held desperately on the bed frame. Mouth opened, eyes fluttering, struggling to leave them open, watching down as his _own_ dick sliding in and out of Chanyeol's mouth.  
  
So filthy.  
  
Chanyeol drank it all in with his gaze blown to midnight, the stretch of the lean body above him, the play of lithe muscles, the faintest sheen of sweat giving Sehun a mystical glow in the dim light as he arched his back.  
  
It was an intoxicating view.  
Too much. This is too much.  
  
Chanyeol adjusted himself to free his pulsing erection, unzipping his own pants. The movement caught Sehun's attention. He glanced backwards to see what's going on, irritation furrowing his brows “Still wearing pants!” He whined like a brat.  
  
He was too deep in pleasure to notice that, _yes_ , Chanyeol is still half naked. And _yes_ , he didn't see his _dick_ yet.  
  
Chanyeol braced on his feet and raised his hips just enough to take off his pants.  
  
Yes, he is good at multitasking. Thank you very much.  
  
Chanyeol growled around Sehun's cock and sucked hard, making Sehun's eyes roll back.  
  
Sehun's eyes are flashing with greed now, he wants to be in control. He grabbed Chanyeol's hair again, the grip hard but carefully not too tight.  
  
“Hunnie wants you to _choke_ ” Sehun purred as he started driving deeper, testing the limits.  
  
Grabbing Sehun's hips, Chanyeol opened up his throat and pulled his cock in deeper, swallowing down to the back of his throat.  
  
Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's hand that was playing with his nipple and takes three digits into his mouth, imagining sucking on Chanyeol's dick, sucking them, swirling his tongue around them and coating them in saliva.  
  
He pulls the fingers away from his mouth with a wet pop. They’re shiny and sticky with his spit.  
  
So pretty.  
  
Chanyeol dragged his slicked fingers down, brushing and teasing into Sehun's twitching hole.  
  
Sehun's lean frame jolted at the touch, The sensation was intense and Sehun could not help but moan loudly.  
  
Too much.  
  
He released Chanyeol's hair to brace both hands on the bed frame, still thrusting with Chanyeol's teasing fingers.  
  
So close.  
 _Cumming_.  
  
Sehun came with a shattered cry. He arched his back beautifully, barely managing to stay upright as his entire body convulsed. Chanyeol swallowed him down. He didn't stop until he was sure that Sehun was spent, then he laid Sehun on his stomach this time.  
  
“Thanks kitten… but this is not _enough_.” Chanyeol was on him, purring while licking the young man's ear.  
  
Sehun whined when Chanyeol pulled away. But he feels so sluggish after his orgasm. He couldn't say anything or move. Sehun wanted to be on his back, to watch Chanyeol's face as he fuck him.   
  
Large hands soothed around his side, moving behind him. Sehun dropped his head, eyes closed, waiting for Chanyeol's fingers to strech him.  
  
Chanyeol's hands feathered down his back. Kneaded his ass. Rubbed over his thighs. Back up to his ass, squeezing, pulling the cheeks apart.  
  
“What a pretty little hole,” Chanyeol ran his thumb over the ring of muscle.  
  
 _Yes! Finally!_  
Sehun needed this.  
He _yearned_ for it.  
To be filled.  
  
The wet brush over the tight ring of muscle made Sehun's eyes pop, his mouth agape. A shudder moan escaped his mouth. Another brush, as wet and warm as the first. Circling the sensitive skin.  
  
This is not a finger. He can feel Chanyeol's breath. In the crack of his own ass.  
  
Chanyeol's tongue was forceful, jabbing now against the tight ring of muscle. Pressing inside.  
  
  
“ _You- can't-_ ”  
  
Sehun voice trembled. He cannot even form a sentence! He whined at the feeling of it, because no one licked him _down_ _there_ before. It's a weird feeling, it's strange, but he loves it already.  
  
Sehun was biting the pillow, hands fisting the sheets. His hips were twitching, but Chanyeol held him firm.  
  
Too much.  
Chanyeol rimming him.  
Chanyeol's tongue...  
Fuck.  
Just... _fuck_.  
  
Sehun mewls loudly. All the teasing makes him squirm. He could feel every lick and tease and swirl, and then a finger nudged in. The digit just eased in and out for a while, the tongue swishing over the ring as the finger tilted at a particular angle.  
  
Sehun was losing control of his body, his breathing, his moans.  
  
Shit.  
So soon.  
He is hard again.  
Is that even possible?  
  
Sehun shuddered, and cries pulled in the deep pleasure. A second finger pressed in, stroking and stimulating him, the wet tongue laving at the sensitive skin wrapped around the fingers. They gently, massaged his sensitive prostate.  
  
Almost there.  
So close.  
  
Sehun rubbed his dick into the mattress, seeking for friction.  
Then everything disappears.  
Chanyeol flopped him on his back.  
  
“ _See_ what you do to me?” Chanyeol asked Sehun breathless, stroking his own dick.  
  
Sehun can see the full view of Chanyeol's dick now. Hard and curved proudly against his flat stomach. Just the thought about that thing going inside him was making him shudder.  
  
 _Holy fuck_ , Sehun’s mouth drooled.  
He could only stare, needing, overwhelmed.  
  
“P-Plea... Fuck me” Sehun stutter out, squirming on the sheets.  
  
“Then, stretch yourself out for me.” Chanyeol's voice was low andthroaty. He was clinging to whatever was left of his willpower not to simply lose control.  
  
Chanyeol coated Sehun's fingers with lube and raised his knees. Sehun took an unsteady breath and then start stretching himself.  
  
Fuck.  
Just fuck!  
  
“ _More_...” Sehun whined.  
  
Eyes closed, head thrown back on the pillow.  
  
Something pressed in with his own fingers. Longer, with a better reach. There was a stroke in a particular spot inside him, and his body jolted like he'd been electrified. Sehun moved his own fingers, but he couldn't reach that point inside that Chanyeol could.  
  
“This is what you asked for,” Chanyeol purred “To be _wrecked_ ,” Sehun whimpered.  
  
“ _Help... cha... need_ ” He is panting heavly now.  
  
The bed shifted. And then Chanyeol was above him.  
  
“What do you need?”  
  
Sehun just shook his head unable to form words, only moans coming out from his mouth. But Chanyeol was merciless.  
  
“Tell me, _Hunnie_. What do you need?” Chanyeol licked Sehun's lips teasingly.  
  
Sehun tilted his head up, pressing his forehead to Chanyeol trying to kiss him.  
  
“I... need you... Inside...” he is breathless now.  
  
There was another stroke against the point inside. He screamed out, thrusting his hips ups causing it to brush with Chanyeol's dick. Both of them hissed at the sensation.  
  
“Do you need my finger?” Chanyeol asked, loving the beautiful mess under him.  
  
“Hah... I need-” He squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus “your dick” he pants “ _Fuck me_ ” voice dripping with lust.  
  
Sehun licks his lips in anticipation as Chanyeol squirt the lube and slicked up his dick. He manhandled Sehun until he was straddling his crotch as he lay down under him.  
  
“Ride me” Chanyeol said firmly.  
  
Sehun nodded with his lips parted as he gasped for air. His thighs were shaking, but he wanted Chanyeol inside him.  
  
This Fucker!  
Stop teasing!  
Is he kidding me!   
I have no energy to move!  
  
Hands on Chanyeol's chest to support his moves. After moving with slow shallow thrusts. Sehun complained.  
  
“Hunnie is tired” Sehun look up through his eyelashes, pouting, sticking out his lower lip like a baby.  
  
Chanyeol growled, sat up drove inside Sehun in one hard thrust. Air rushed out from his lungs with a moan, his eyes flying wide at the sudden stretch. He gasped. Digging his fingers into Chanyeol’s back.  
  
“ _Move_ ” Chanyeol ordered him.  
  
Sehun was still trying to catch his breath when Chanyeol attacked his mouth. His legs were already tired from the kneeling when he fucked Chanyeol's mouth. But he drew up slowly and press back down.  
  
“ _I can't... Please..._ ” Sehun was wobbling.  
  
“Fuck, you are so adorable.” Chanyeol whispers between kisses.  
  
Hands grabbed Sehun's hips as powerful thrusts drove repeatedly against the most sensitive part inside him, and he mewls when Chanyeol hits just the right spot. His legs had long melted, his brain wasn't far behind.  
  
Chanyeol watches in admiration, staring at Sehun’s sexy face with his chin tilted up and his cute, pretty lips parted satisfyingly.   
  
Close.  
So close.  
  
Sehun whimpered. He reached for his dick, but Chanyeol knocked his hand away.  
  
“You can come from your ass.”  
  
Sehun moaned, Chanyeol's filthy words and deep voice made him so close. It was lewd and naughty. Sehun bumped his head against Chanyeol forehead. He reached over and grabbed Chanyeol's hair.  
  
“Kiss me” Sehun breathed. “Fuck” he panted “ _kiss me_ ” Sehun demanded more roughly.  
  
The kisses were rough, all tongues and teeth. Sehun's breath was coming in short gasps. He was so close. His hands slid up Chanyeol's arms, until he reached his shoulders. He dug his nails into his flesh, feeling his muscles ripple under his touch, and he threw his head back when they parted for air.  
  
So close.  
  
The sudden squeeze on his nipples tipped him over into the point of no return. Chanyeol Still pounding into him. Sehun cried out, too stimulated, too sensitive.  
  
“Let go, _kitten_ ” Chanyeol said, rough with strain.  
  
Sehun was crying at the over sensation. The noises that he makes are incomprehensible. Chanyeol was still thrusting into him. The repeated bumping against the nerves inside filled his vision with stars, his back arched and toes curled as white-hot pleasure washes over him.  
  
Chanyeol fuck him through it, coaxing out his orgasm until it hurt, until Chanyeol's hips stuttered and rammed deeper and the taller man came inside him with a guttural groan.  
  
The orgasm was hot and intense, both of them sat still, not moving.  
  
  
After a while, Sehun raised his head from Chanyeol's shoulder and blinked.  
  
“You ok?” Chanyeol whispered.  
  
Sehun couldn't form the words. He just nodded. While Chanyeol stroking his head.  
  
“You passed out for a moment. Ok, now?” Chanyeol asked him again.  
  
“Fuck, that was great.” Sehun says with a breathy laugh, leaning into Chanyeol’s touch as the older man plays with his hair. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: panic attack, blow job, violence.

In the morning, Chanyeol took a final glimpse at his _own_ bed before leaving the bedroom for work. Sehun lay there in a deep slumber, wearing Chanyeol's shirt, curled on his side like an adorable kitten. Chanyeol couldn't help himself but to snap a picture of him.  
  
Sehun's lewd body was irresistible. He was magnificent, stunningly beautiful, delicate, completely pure. Every reaction from him was intense and honest. Chanyeol can't wait to appreciate his body more.  
  
  
  
When Sehun finally opened his eyes, he didn't even know what time it was, or for how long he had been sleeping. All he knew was that he did not want to leave the super comfy bed. He doubted he would be able to, anyway. The muscles of his thighs were still burning.  
  
He stretched his sore body and pulled up the comforter to cover himself. The sheets still smelled like Chanyeol. _Speaking of Chanyeol_ , Sehun felt his cheeks burned crimson. He must be left for work before he woke up.  
  
Sehun glanced at his body. He's vaguely remembering Chanyeol cleaning him thoroughly last night and bathing him. He was exhausted and dozing off.  
  
It was a new experience, or was it new experiences? He was used to ' _slam, bam, thanks, man_.' Kind of sex. No long foreplay, no taking time to please the partner. He wasn't used to someone to be so kind and caring after sex. Was he unlucky and bad at picking his partners?  
  
Sehun loved everything Chanyeol did to him. He is totally addicted to Chanyeol now. Sehun groan, covering his eyes with his arm.

  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
After searching and asking classmates and friends, Sehun found an apartment with a reasonable cost. He firmly refused Chanyeol's help. The older man offer him an apartment rent-free after they are done with their problem. But _hell no_ , Sehun's pride was too big to accept the gift.  
  
  
One day, Sehun was on his way to meet Luhan at the café when he received a text from him.  
  
 **Luhan** : SUper sorry!  
 **Luhan** : Cant show up  
 **Luhan** : Crazy boss  
 **Sehun** : no problems  
 **Sehun** : Lets meet another time  
 **Luhan** : u already there?  
 **Sehun** : i was on my way  
 **Luhan** : so sorry :(  
  
Sehun shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jacket with a pout on his face. He was looking forward to catching up with his friend, but their schedules kept clashing. He didn't tell Luhan he was already in front of the café because he didn't want his friend to feel extra terrible about canceling their meeting.  
  
  
He went inside anyway and order something to sip it while strolling the festive, lively street alone and later heading home. When he picked up his coffee, he left the café and his phone suddenly buzzed.  
  
  
“Hello,” Sehun answered while sipping his coffee.  
  
“Where are you?” It was chanyeol.  
  
“Stop acting like you don't know because I _know_ your guards report to you” Sehun was in a grumpy mood, and he couldn't help but let it out on Chanyeol.  
  
He can hear someone speaking to Chanyeol in the background that's when Chanyeol's tone changed.  
  
“Stay there! Do not leave the shop!” Chanyeol ordered him.  
  
“But I left already. Do you want me to order something for you?” Sehun turned back to café's direction, suddenly he noticed the man behind him can hardly walk, and his eyes immediately spotted the reason.  
  
A wet patch on his stomach, his hand covered in blood.  
  
“ _Run_.” the man rasp, he is one of his guards. That was the last thing he said before he saw him hitting the ground. Along with his forgotten coffee.  
  
He can hear several voices of men yelling and shouting at him.  
  
 _“Remain in the crowd!”_  
 _“Kid, take cover!”_  
 _“Run, now!”_  
  
It's like he was frozen on his spot, not knowing what to do. His heart was racing so fast when another familiar voice called out for him.  
  
Oh, he is still on the phone.  
  
“ _G_ _oddamned_ _. Sehun, run!_ ” Chanyeol was screaming on the phone.  
  
The sound of gunshots around him woke him up from his trance. People screaming and running in every direction. And before he knew, he was running as well. Running as far away from all that mess, bodies falling around him, he almost tripped on someone. Sehun escaped into alleys, choosing random right and left turns as fast as he could to be as far away as possible from all the chaos.  
  
And then he collided with a wall.  
  
In his panic state, he was still struggling to break free from the powerful grip of that _wall_ when he hears Chanyeol's voice.  
  
“Sehun!”  
  
Oh! The wall was no one other than Chanyeol's bodyguard, Lee. The guard really was huge. Taller and bulkier than anyone else. He is the type of guard who looks like he can snap anyone's neck like a straw.  
  
“Chanyeol?” Sehun's body went limp, his breathing coming out in sharp gasps.  
  
It's hard to breathe, he can't breathe.  
  
Chanyeol's warm arms wrapped around him, shielding from the entire world.  
  
“You’re hyperventilating. Just listen to my voice” Chanyeol whispered in his ear. “Calm down, you need to breathe”  
  
Sehun nodded, trying so painfully to control his breathing. He is in Chanyeol's arms now. He is safe. Chanyeol's scent and strong arms had a great effect on helping him to calm down.  
  
“A-Are... you hurt?” With a trembling voice, Sehun asked Chanyeol.  
  
“No,” Chanyeol responded. He broke their hug as his eyes checking Sehun's body “Are you?” both hands cupping Sehun's face.  
  
“I-I'm fine.” Sehun answered while licking his lip anxiously. Chanyeol sighed in relief and gently kissed his temple and hugged him tighter. Sehun clutches on Chanyeol’s jacket like he’s afraid he’ll fade away.  
  
  
The bodyguard cleared his throat, still not used to his boss showing public affection to anyone, he wasn't even acting like that with previous lovers. For the last 2 weeks, he can’t help but to be amazed by the tenderness in his boss eyes every time he sees Sehun, he couldn't figure out their relationship. His boss is clearly fell head over heals for Sehun. But the kid still _clueless_ about it.  
  
The youngster's life holds the entire empire in danger. An empire that kept going for so many generations. Lee has been with Chanyeol since his childhood days, he knows his boss is strict and brutal. His usual procedure is to eliminate anything and anyone that tried to get in his way, no questions asked, no second chances given. And yet, he let the _kid_ going out and live freely, hiring dozens of guards to shield him instead of locking him down until they solve the matter.  
  
“Sir, please get in the car. We need to leave this area immediately” Lee finally said.  
  
Chanyeol nodded, taking Sehun's hand and walking towards the car.  
  
  
  
Sehun ignored his phone when it buzzed. And ignored it when it continues buzzing. He can hear Lee talking with Chanyeol and Junmyeon calling them, but his mind was spacing out. He was trying to regulate his breathing. It was a close call, but everything is alright now. He is safe, there is no need to panic.  
  
He peeked at his phone screen, Luhan calling him nonestop. His mind start storming off what to tell him. News of the shooting must be everywhere now. With trembling hands he texted him, thanking all gods for this technology that masks your true emotion.  
  
 **Sehun** : stop calling  
 **Luhan** : thank god! are you ok?  
 **Sehun** : i am. why asking?  
 **Luhan** : where are you?  
 **Sehun** : sshh watching movie  
 **Sehun** : battery is low  
 **Sehun** : bye  
  
And then Sehun turned off his phone.

  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few days later  
  
  
Sehun spent his time inside the penthouse and only goes out if it is necessary because yes, he was still on edge from the shooting and every loud noise made him jumping out of his own skin.  
  
The news covered the shooting as a terrorist attack, - _of course it wasn't_ \- 2 died and 13 injured. He couldn't help the guilt that was expanding inside him. He was the target, but here he is, he is alive without a scratch while other innocent people are dead or suffering.  
  
Was it his fault? Was it their fault? Who is the victim here? Wait, he will gain nothing by dwelling on it. He huffed and goes back to study.  
  
  
  
At night when Chanyeol came back home. Both of them got ready to sleep. After a quick shower, putting on only pajama pants, Chanyeol lay down on his bed while reading some mails on his phone.  
  
A few minutes later, Sehun enter the room wearing his usual sleep attire: loose tank top and boxer, his hair almost dry. He tossed the towel to a nearby chair and walked over to the bed.  
  
For the last 2 weeks, they have been intimate in so many ways. And small chat before going to sleep become a cherished habit. They talk aimlessly until they are almost awake.  
  
Without a word Sehun climbed on the bed and then like a clingy house cat he lay on top of Chanyeol, resting his head on his bare chest. The sound of Chanyeol's heartbeat soothed him and made him feel safe.  
  
  
“How was your day?” Sehun asked, almost whispering.  
  
“Awful day at work, I have a headache. You?” Chanyeol responded as he locks his phone and dump it on the nightstand. He placed his hand on Sehun's back, rubbing it gently. The other hand playing with Sehun's hair.  
  
“Finishing assignment for school. Tired,” Sehun answered with a yawn.  
  
“You haven't -” Chanyeol was cut off by his phone, it was Junmeyon. With an a groan, he answers it. “Better be important,”  
  
“They're transferring him as we speak,” Junmyeon added. “Any new orders?”  
  
“Take him to the warehouse,” Chanyeol said with a hint of indifference. “You know what to do,”  
  
“Ok. Good night Mr. Park” The secretary was a little bit confused by the bland reaction of his boss.  
  
Yes, Chanyeol was supposed to be thrilled by finally resolving this matter, but he couldn't. Ending this means Sehun will leave him as well.  
  
His heart and his soul are craving and yearning for Sehun in an _unexplainable_ way. He is so addictive to him and cannot resist him. As cliché as it sounds. He just wants to treasure Sehun, adore him, be with him for the rest of his life.  
  
Sehun is different. He is truly remarkable. The opposite to everyone else. If anyone finds their way to be this close to him, they will demand things from him and _leech_ on him, but Sehun refused to take anything from him. Sehun lack of caring for taking advantage of Chanyeol's power fills him with wonder. He is the first person ever to treat him as _Chanyeol_ , not the _rich, powerful man Chanyeol_.  
  
  
“Are you ok?” Sehun sleepily asked him. Noticing his sudden silence.  
  
“Hmm, we got him.” Chanyeol answered, rubbing his temples.  
  
“What! How?!” Sehun was stunned. He lifted his head, beaming at Chanyeol with wide eyes. This is great news! His freedom is finally here!  
  
“He is known for being impatient. Me on the other hand is patient and cautious. The shooting was his desperate way to end it quickly. But it was his downfall,” Chanyeol explain vaguely with a lazy smile on his lips.  
  
“Oh my god! So it's over? We are all safe? How exactly you cau-” Sehun happily start talking none stop.  
  
“Everything will be over soon.” Chanyeol cut him of “we are both exhausted. Let's just... sleep” Chanyeol planted a kiss on Sehun's head and the younger 'hmmed' and rolled over excitedly, he didn't ask any more questions because Chanyeol is tired and have a headache, he deserves to rest well without someone nagging him with questions. Sehun is so delighted, it's finally over! No more lies! No more sneaking around, no more excuses and no more fear!.  
  
Unfortunately, Sehun being the _clueless_ he is, didn't know the reason behind Chanyeol's indifferent attitude, he misread it for tiredness and slept as soon as his head touched the pillow; he went down in a very peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol was unable to fall asleep, he kept staring at the ceiling, trying to silence thoughts that kept running inside his head.  
  
A smile curved the corners of his mouth when Sehun stirred beside him, a soft moan escaping his throat as he shifted and nuzzles his face into the pillow.  
  
Somehow the steady rhythm of Sehun's breathing lulled him to comfortable sleep.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
It had been a forever time ago for Chanyeol since he had a wet dream. He was feeling shivers running up and down his spine. His eyes were still closed, and in his _dream_ Sehun's warm lips were wrapped around his dick, licking the length, a swirling tongue caressing its head.  
  
He almost moaned when the tip of Sehun's tongue flicked across his slit, teasing him. It felt wonderful.  
  
He groaned when the warm mouth moved to his balls, kissing them just before his length was once again buried in hot wetness. Sehun's moans were delicious. He can feel them vibrating around his cock, he is so close.  
  
His eyes shot wide open, just to find out it was not a _dream_.  
  
Sehun was between his legs, and his mouth was sucking him like his life depending on it.  
  
His sleepy mind did not seem to pay attention to why Sehun sucking him while he was a sleep because he is too busy staring at the lewd expression on the young man's face, his rosy cheeks and the cute little mouth around his dick as he's touching himself inside his boxer and he was close as well, and just from blowing him, _clearly_.  
  
Sehun hollow his cheeks and sucked on Chanyeol's cock until it touched the base of his throat and jacked his hand along with it. He could feel Chanyeol's orgasm arriving in the way his dick twitched inside his mouth.  
  
" _Hunnie_..."  
  
A tidal wave of pleasures crashed on Chanyeol as he came moaning inside Sehun's mouth, his hand fisting on the pillow, struggling so hard not to thrust his hips up and choke Sehun. After drinking it all, Sehun finished by licking Chanyeol's cock clean with his tongue.  
  
Breathing heavily, Chanyeol followed his acts with his eyes, and then his fingers grasped a handful of colorful hair and pulled Sehun away from his groin.  
  
He pulled him up and their mouths crashed together. Sehun's breathing coming in short gasps as he rubbed himself inside his boxer.  
  
 _He is so close._  
  
“ _Ah_ , cha...” the younger whimper between the kisses.  
  
Sehun shivers under Chanyeol's touch when he moves his hands lower, cupping his ass and squeezing the smooth flesh as he explodes in his boxer.  
  
After a few moments Chanyeol chuckles and declared “what a good morning”.  
  
“Feeling better?” Sehun lift his head, looking at Chanyeol with an adorable expression.  
  
“Hmm, what was that for?” Chanyeol smirked at him.  
  
“You were feeling down last night and I wanted to cheer you up” he smiles at him sleepily and nuzzles his face into Chanyeol's neck.  
  
“By sucking me off while I am sleeping! That's definitely a fresh way of cheering me up. By the way, your hand is still inside your boxer”.  
  
“I know~ it's sticky and dirty and full of cum,” Sehun whine at him.  
  
“So you gonna leave it there?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Un! I am heading to the shower like that” Sehun left the bed and walk normally to the bathroom like he didn't have a hand shoved inside his boxer.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , you’re adorable.” Chanyeol groaned.

  
Each one of them was busy on their own for the rest of the day, Sehun felt giddy and cheerful. Looking forward to moving back to his new apartment. Chanyeol didn't tell him how they captured the leader and kept dodging the question with vague answers. _Hmm, maybe the mafia has their own secret ways that they don't prefer to share with outsiders like him_.  
  
  
  
Sehun wakes up during the night. It was very late. He feels parched, so he shuffles his way out of the room to the kitchen for water. Sehun can hear low, deep, serious voices talking down the hall. He noticed the light of the home office was on and went there. Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Lee have a meeting about something. The three men saw Sehun standing at the entrance and continue their discussion.  
  
  
“How long has he endured so far?” Chanyeol asked, arms crossed and leaning on his desk facing the door.  
  
“Long enough,” Lee answered, short and simple.  
  
“Is he still coherent?” Chanyeol's eyes stare _unconsciously_ at Sehun.  
  
“Yes, and...” the secretary replied. He waited until his boss _snaps back_ and focus “He demands to talk to you directly because he claims to have _critical_ _information_ ” he sighs.  
  
Chanyeol raised his eyebrow.  
  
“He said it's something about an _ambush_ , but refused to give any more details,” the bodyguard explained.  
  
“I will pay him a visit, it's time to end it anyway,” the three men got ready to leave.  
  
“Are you leaving now?” Sehun's voice made them turn around.  
  
“Yes,” Chanyeol took a couple of steps towards Sehun until he was right in front of him  
  
“Everything will be over in a few hours.” he said smiling, his eyes moved from the young man’s messy hair to his concerned eyes.  
  
“Can I go with you?” The older man spent a long moment considering the worried expression on Sehun's face. He saw Sehun's Adam’s apple bobbed up and down nervously, as if swallowing a knot in his throat. Chanyeol's eyes had softened when he was about to open his mouth to speak, but Junmyeon's strict voice cuts him off.  
  
“No, because what you will see there might not live up to your moral standards,”  
  
Sehun looked down defeated and just remained silent. And Chanyeol can't endure the adorable sad pout. He stepped even closer to Sehun so that their bodies were so close together they could feel each other's heat and cupped his cheek.  
  
“If you go with us, you have to stay _in_ _the car_. I can't bring you inside the warehouse,” Sehun nodded impatiently.  
  
“Just let me change my clothes” when he runs to the guest room. Junmyeon and Lee gave Chanyeol a disapproving, judgmental look.

  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a long ride, Sehun can't recognize the area. It looked abandoned. Far away from the city. He wanted to go with them because he knows he will die from anxiety if he remains alone at the penthouse waiting. It's ok, he will stay inside the car. He can wait, he is already grateful for their kindness to include him with them even if he wasn't a member of _the family_. He knows Junmyeon and Lee are not pleased about him being there. But it's ok, he will be obedient and not create any trouble.  
  
It's been an hour since they left him alone, his thoughts getting darker by the minute. Are they safe inside? Does something happen?  
  
Sehun can hear the sound of gunshots. He panicked. What if Chanyeol got hurt? He needs to see him, to make sure he is unharmed.  
  
 _He needs Chanyeol._  
  
Leaving the car, Sehun look around, The area was neglected. He managed to sneak in, hiding in the shadows behind the gigantic boxes. He can see Chanyeol with his men, standing in front of a man on his knees. His face was injured, his clothes were filthy. But what was horrifying was the way Chanyeol and his men look at him.  
  
“B-But I-I told you e-everything!” He said stuttering.  
  
“And You know the price for betrayal.” Chanyeol said with a tone colder than ice.  
  
Sehun stared in terror. The shock of seeing Chanyeol being involved in such a cruel scene was too much. The way how Chanyeol is so sweet and caring with him but right now ruthless, scary and cold. There was a stark contrast in _how_. This is not the Chanyeol he knows.  
  
“B-but you-! You said you'd forgive me when I...”  
  
“And I will. Your fate was sealed the moment you agreed to the deal”.  
  
With no further warning, Chanyeol drew his gun and fired.  
  
The body crushed to the ground, oozing blood from the skull.  
  
“Now, you're forgiven.” Chanyeol said nonchalantly.  
  
Sehun stared in horror. Heart in his mouth, ice in his veins.  
  
One minute.  
 _And everything had changed._  
  
Lee turned to take the gun from Chanyeol when his gaze darted straight at the Sehun. He knows Sehun was watching them, he knew, and yet didn't stop him.  
  
Sehun ran out of the warehouse and his feet frozen near the car. He couldn't walk or move anymore, he is _terrorized_ , he just watched someone died, someone got killed in front of him.  
  
Tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, Sehun swallowed a sob, feeling nauseated. Chanyeol shot him like its nothing, like its something he did a thousand times. Is it this easy to kill someone? He bent over, unable to fight the nausea. He threw up on the ground, shaking, heaving until his tummy had no more contents to expel.  
  
Chanyeol came out, dropping beside Sehun. He tried to calm him down, but the mere presence of him made Sehun more terrified. He can hear voices arguing.  
  
 _“I told you he cannot handle it,”_  
 _“Why you didn't tell me he was there!”_  
 _“He brought that to himself!”_  
  
“He's r-right,” his voice was shaking, staring at the ground, too intimidated to look at them “I thought— I was worried... about Chanyeol. I couldn't wait anymore,”.  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived home, Sehun darted to the guest room, but Chanyeol stopped him. He got startled and stiff when Chanyeol touched him.  
  
 _It was a hand of a killer._  
  
“Sorry,” Sehun replied, after what was obviously an uneasy chuckle. “My mind after everything...”  
  
“Rest well, okay?” Chanyeol says, and his hand clasps Sehun by the back of the neck in a soothing manner. “It's over” what happened to the ruthless Chanyeol? Why is he nice to him? Chanyeol killed someone to save Sehun's life. He is the reason why Chanyeol killed.  
  
“I... responsible for this,” he starts shaking.  
  
“You were not responsible” Chanyeol sighs, speaking in the most caring tone possible to sooth Sehun.  
  
“How can I not feel responsible, people died because of me!” He wanted to say that, but he knew the knot in his throat prevent him from speaking clearly.  
  
“What if I let him go, unpunished? The law alone wouldn't stop him. _You_ and dozens of innocent people will be dead by now. He would open up South Korea to human trafficking again. Where one leads, others will follow, and in no time all the black market would run out of control.”  
  
 _It's his life against theirs._  
  
“I- I am responsible for this...” Sehun said again, like a broken record.  
  
“Why would you be!” Chanyeol raised his voice, cupping Sehun's face with both hands to make him look at him. “Look at me! This was not your fault”.  
  
His lower lip trembled and his eyes clouded with tears and Sehun tries not to overthink about it. He was just feeling so guilty. This might be nothing to Chanyeol and his men, but it was a big deal to Sehun. Crying over such a thing was stupid to them but not to him, but here he was about to have another melt down. Chanyeol ruffled his hair and hugged him tight. He let his tears fall freely and cried.

  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sehun had probably by now received the crown of the most ungrateful guest of the year. He was avoiding Chanyeol like a plague and was about to leave without even saying goodbye.  
  
But he needs a _closure_. He has to ask him before he leaves; he wants to guarantee his safety. Are they going to kill him since he has no value now?  
  
Sehun knocked on Chanyeol's bedroom door and enter. Chanyeol was sitting on his bed. Showered, hair down that made him look so much younger than he actually was, wearing only pajama pants.  
  
“Hey, um... Thank you for... um, yeah. I am leaving to my apartment so... I didn't want to leave without thanking you...” Sehun was nervously rambling.  
  
“You don't have to” Chanyeol murmured. Standing up and walking toward Sehun “you can stay”.  
  
“It's over, so why should I stay?” Sehun knew this is a stupid question. There is no reason to stay any longer. The problem got solved, and they can go back like they don't know each other.  
  
“There's only you.” Chanyeol whispers and his gaze was meaningful.  
  
Chanyeol can see the exact moments Sehun's expressions went from puzzled to shock, to completely confused.  
  
“That doesn't make any sense,” Sehun raised his voice.  
  
“It does.” Chanyol's hand slid up to Sehun's neck. “Only you I have brought to my home. Only you have my personal protection... Only you.”  
  
Sehun's eyes were wide. Is Chanyeol trying to tell him he... that he _loves_ him?! Did he notice that he has a crush on him? Is Chanyeol playing around with his feelings?  
  
“This is ridiculous! How can you even say that? You've known me for like... a couple of weeks!”  
  
Yes, an extremely specific series of events had led them to this strange situation. To trust each other blindly. But they had to do that because they had a common enemy.  
  
“People can be together for years and never truly know each other. Our circumstances were unique.”  
  
“I am not– You could have anyone in the world.” Sehun kept his head hung low, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
  
“And who is that supposed to be?” Chanyeol asked, feeling annoyed.  
  
“I don't know! Someone... who can keep up with your lifestyle, someone richer? Someone strong enough? Someone who understands what it's like to... who'll do as you say...” Sehun shook his head, struggling to find the correct words.  
  
“You are what I want.”  
  
  
 _What the fuck!_  
 _Chanyeol is freaking serious!_  
  
  
  
“I-I can't... I want to leave.” Sehun said stiffly.  
  
Chanyeol did not answer right away. But one of his hands went to his hip, and the other pinched his temple like he is trying to ease his headache.  
  
Chanyeol fears the effect this brat has on him and his own rationale way of thinking, and scared that the Sehun holds this power over him without even realizing it. How can someone really be so naïve of their own allure and charm? How can he maintain a perfect control on his empire but couldn't control his feelings toward Sehun.  
  
“Why?” Chanyeol asked.  
  
“ _Why?_ ” Sehun repeated “Everything is over, you took down the person who made all this mess and...”  
  
“And? “ Chanyeol look at him.  
  
Sehun's hands curled into fists, and he tried to ignore his sweaty palms.  
  
“And I... I don't want to feel... I don't want to feel like this.” His voice broke, but Chanyeol's face remained unreadable.  
  
“Like this, how?”  
  
“As if my life– the people who died because of me,” Sehun sobbed, of confusion, of fear. “I don't want to... lose myself into your world.”  
  
Sehun watched Chanyeol rubbing his temples tiredly. The silence in the room was making him sick.  
  
“A little too late for that, isn't it?” Chanyeol exhale a big, heavy sigh.  
  
The moment Chanyeol said those words,  
Sehun's reality come crashing down with an overwhelming force.  
  
It's too late.  
The damage has been done.  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Of course Sehun was fine. He is fine since the beginning, and he will be fine now. He was fine all the way to his apartment. He was fine until he stands in front of his front door, when all of a sudden he wasn't.  
  
With shaking hands he makes sure the door was locked, Sehun leaned against it, his heart pounding so hard inside his chest it felt like it was about to burst out of his rib cage. His knees are shaking, Sehun staggered blindly inside the apartment, struck by the reality of just how close he'd come to die, _twice_. And it was only at that moment, he realized how much Chanyeol had shielded him from the shock and trauma of it all.  
  
But it's too late now.  
  
Knees buckling, hands clutching on his chest, pale as a ghost, sitting down on the floor, “Chanyeol...” squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck... I can't _breath_...”  
  
Sehun was in terrible pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Panic attack. Depression. Like seriously, Sehun hitting the rock bottom.

One year later.  
  
Sehun graduated and now working in a small company. He is living the normal, uninteresting way for a young office worker. He continues through his life on autopilot. Numb, expressionless, emotionless.  
  
Sometimes, he feels like a failure. He feels like maybe he’s worthless. He does not deserve to survive. Maybe the universe is _punishing_ him for escaping death. _Twice_.  
  
On weekends, sometime he goes to bars alone, just to sit there and drink his misery away.  
  
He feels alone; he is alone, no one accompanying him anymore because the social butterfly turned into a wallflower, a loner.  
  
He still blames himself on his mother's death. She committed suicide 8 months ago for 2 reasons. First, her husband the love of her life disappears without a trace. She held faith that one day he will come back to her, but he didn't.  
  
Second, her son, the only hope for her becomes more distance, calling her less, barely visiting her. In her depressing state, she mistook what he has been through as his way to cut her out of his life. He wasn't; he didn't want to overwhelm her with things she can do nothing about; she was already carrying the burden of his father.  
  
Sehun clearly recalls that night in the small-town motel. How he felt so numb, how he felt lifeless, how he seriously considered taking his own life for the first time. Should he choose the razor blade? Or the rope? Maybe an overdose? Which one will make him suffer for the longest time before he took his last breath?  
  
It’s been days, and he has eaten nothing at all. He felt hungry, but he just didn’t have an appetite. The darkened circles under his eyes show how empty he was. He hasn’t slept since he received the call three days ago, but he didn’t weep then. And he didn't cry now.  
  
Why should he cry? He is not worth it, the self _loath_ is taking its toll on him, he should suffer and suck it up because he is the reason. He is why his mother left this world.  
  
He was drowned in his sad thoughts until the bartender crack up the volume of the TV; he was watching the broadcast. It was breaking news, a police statement about a mafia group. Something about an entire group got annihilated.  
  
“ _Oh god_...” Sehun mutter to himself.  
  
Great, just great. A bonus to his misery, something to remind him of Chanyeol.  
  
He tried to casually date for several times and each time they ended breaking up with him. He can't blame them, who wants to be with a pathetic, worthless loser like him. Perhaps he was doomed to stay alone, isolated, with no family, no friends, no lovers.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
Sehun let out a groan. He really should stop drowning his agonies in alcohol because it's not working anymore.

Attending the annual rock festival was something Sehun and his friends do since high school days. He didn't feel like going this year, but Luhan and Tao don't take a 'no' for an answer. They missed him so much, and he canceled almost every time they gather around to hang out together. So, they dragged him to the festival.  
  
He tried to act like he was fine, blaming his tired face on being stressful about work. Sehun was watching his old self in his friends, the way they mingle with everyone, the way people gather around them, the way it's entertaining and enjoyable to be _yourself_. But he stood there being silent, avoiding everyone.  
  
Luhan sensed that something is wrong with Sehun. Is he still grieving? Why he looks so sad? So lifeless. He really wants Sehun to talk to him about it, but how?  
  
Tao, on the other hand, the airhead he is, easily got fooled about the 'tiredness' about work, so he didn't push Sehun to do crazy things.  
  
  
  
Everything was fine for Sehun until he hears the sound of gun shots through the massive speakers, the lead singer splashing fake blood on the audience. They scream in excitement, the mosh pit.  
  
Trigger after trigger reminded him of the past. He knows it's part of the show, he knows they are all safe, but he couldn't help it but lost it, everything coming back, crushing his lungs, he ran his way out from the crowd until he hit the ground vomiting and choking on sobs. Luhan and Tao tried to calm him. But he can't breathe, clutching on his heart, it hurts so much.  
  
Tao and Luhan freaked out, and even in their drunken state they were rushing around the festival carrying Sehun to the nearest medical clinic.  
  
Sehun knows what was happening to him. But the symptoms are usually scary if you watch someone going through it for the first time. Chest pain, shaking, coldness, sweating, nausea, hyperventilation, difficulty moving and so on. No wonder he thought he was dying when it first happened to him a year ago, the night he left Chanyeol's penthouse. He can't blame his friends for freaking out and assuming he was having a heart attack.

  
  
  
After the doctor check up, he felt better and went home, but Luhan refused to leave his side that night.  
  
“I'm fine.” The words came out of his mouth like he was used to saying them so many times to many people.  
  
Sehun knew it was not true. He was not fine, obviously. And he needs help.  
  
“Just leave me alone, I will get better tomorrow” Sehun curls himself into the bed without even bothering to change his clothes. His hand is clutching on his phone, resisting the argue to call _him_ , he was the only one who made him feel protected, who made him feel safe. His mind still remembers the kindness of Chanyeol’s voice. He missed his cuddles and hugs.  
  
 _He missed him so much._  
  
It had taken him weeks, or months actually, to realize that he could not live without him. He is a jerk for leaving him, he is a complete idiot for at least he should be kept in touch with him and not blocking him out of his life.  
  
“ _Chanyeol_...” Sehun whispers, unaware of Luhan standing behind him leaning against the door frame looking at him with irritation.  
  
'Here we go. that name again' Luhan stood there, trying to figure out who is Chanyeol? What did he do to Sehun? Why Sehun can't get over him?  
  
  
  
  
Sehun woke up gasping and soaked in sweat. He did not realize that he had been crying in his sleep until he wiped his face with his hand. Luhan was there beside him, calming him down.  
  
“Hey, It's just a nightmare.” Luhan whispers to him and hugging him.  
  
Sehun wanted to say 'It was not just a nightmare because it was real. It had happened' but he didn't.  
  
“Are you ready to talk about it?” Luhan finally broke the silence.  
  
“No,” Sehun mumbled. “Why are you still here?”  
  
“You need to see a doctor”  
  
“I'm not seeing a doctor, Luhan. I'm fine.” Sehun responded, trying to escape talking about his episode.  
  
“No, you aren't!” Luhan raised his voice desperately.  
  
“I am fine, it wasn't the first time for me to have a panic attack,” Sehun mutters.  
  
“And you did nothing about it?” Luhan was shocked at the indifferent attitude of his friend.  
  
“It will go away, eventually. Please, I am tired, my head hurts. Leave me alone,” Sehun said while lying down.  
  
“Who is Chanyeol?” Luhan dropped the bomb. Crossing his arms, waiting for an answer.  
  
“Get out” Sehun looked at him with his tired, lifeless eyes. He was mad. How the hell Luhan knew about Chanyeol!  
  
“I said GET THE FUCK OUT!” Sehun screamed at him.  
  
Hurt flashed in Luhan's eyes. So Sehun needs his own space _again_. He wanted to stay, but he knew the more he pushes Sehun the more he will shut down to himself.  
  
“Ok, call me when you feel better” Luhan said with defeated tone. And with that, he left Sehun's apartment.

  
  
  
  
His own screams woke him up. Sehun sat up shivering, he was drenched in cold sweat. His clothes were completely soaked, as if he had been working out in a gym for hours. He buried his face with his palms, breathing deeply, trying to stop his heart from beating so fast.  
  
 _Wait._  
 _Why did his face feel so hot?_  
  
His throat felt rough and swallowing was torture, he started coughing. Sehun desperately needs a glass of water, but he wasn't sure if he had the strength to even leave the bed and walk to the kitchen. He stood up anyway, and support himself with the wall; he feels sick, his entire body ached, and he can feel the headache getting stronger.  
  
It took him forever to arrive at the kitchen. With an unsteady hand, he picked up a glass, fill it with water and drank it all.  
  
Sehun whimpered from pain. He feels worse after drinking the water in one go.  
  
He closed his eyes and listing what he feels right now: cough, sore throat, fever, body aches and headaches.  
  
It must be the flu, but he is awfully tired, too drained out to go to the pharmacy. Too stubborn to call Luhan for help.  
  
What should he do now? Sehun was looking desperately around the kitchen and his eyes located the liquor cupboard where he keeps all the bottles of wine and whiskey he received as gifts after his graduation and for being employed at the company.  
  
Most kinds of medicine contain alcohol, right? He'd just have a few sips, and once he will feel better, he will go out to the neighborhood clinic.  
  
He swayed toward the cupboard and open it. With an unsteady hand, he reached for a bottle, but clumsily knock it and most of the bottles come crashing down, the kitchen floor is bathed with liquid and shiny shreds of glass.  
  
Sehun groans, 'I have no energy to clean up'. Whatever, some bottles survived, he picked up one and held it to his lips.  
  
He took a large gulp, it burns his throat, he was coughing violently, he can't support himself to stand with one hand, so he sank down sitting on the floor. after a few minutes his body began to numb a little.  
  
Sehun kept drinking while watching the different shades of red, amber and brown mixing and swirling on the floor and the shiny shreds of glass sparkling with various colors, like an artwork. 'My precious collection is decorating my kitchen floor'. How creative.  
  
He laughed at himself.  
  
By the time Sehun was drunk enough. His thoughts were clouded and his body blessedly numb, his brain is shutting down. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He desires a nap right now. Here he is falling asleep on the cold, dirty kitchen floor. But it's ok. He will feel better when he wakes up. 

  
  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He woke up after sleeping for how many hours or maybe days. He doesn't know. He feels cold, his body hurts.  
  
Everything hurt.  
  
Sehun coughs and wheezed painfully. He needs his phone; he needs to call someone for help.  
  
Sehun actually managed to stand up and, on very unsteady feet, he tried to shuffle his way out of the kitchen. _Shit_. He slipped crashing down to his arms and knees, the broken glass crunched against his skin.  
  
The floor was wet, sticky and slippery. Sehun tried to stand up desperately, but slipped again. He can feel sharp cuts through his hand, arms and legs. But he couldn't tell if what he sees is his blood or the red wine on the floor.  
  
The scent of the alcohol made him sick, and he tried to hold in the bile rising in his stomach with deep breaths.  
  
Sehun feels helpless and trapped, his heart clenching painfully. A sob escaped his mouth, he didn't want to be left alone.  
  
Sehun's vision blurred, and he lifted his hands to wipe away the tears.  
  
His skin felt sticky. A terrible wave of nausea sent him on four. His body jerked as a stream of vomit splattered over the floor. Over and over again, he heaved until there was nothing left.  
  
Groaning, feeling dizzy. His blood and vomit got mixed with the alcohol on the floor. He lay down in all that mess. Blood still leaking out from several cuts on his body.  
  
And he was so exhausted.  
  
“ _Help_...” his hoarse voice fell into the silence of his apartment.  
  
“ _Help_...” a breathless gasp as his body began to convulse on the cold floor.  
  
Everything fades to black.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -

The machines hummed softly in the ICU. Sehun looked very small and very fragile in the middle of the hospital bed. The tubes going into his nose and the I.V. slowly dripping fluids into his body. Luhan watched his best friend through the glassed window. Praying silently for him.

  
  
When Sehun opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a white ceiling. He felt disoriented and drained, so his eyes fluttered shut again. His mind held itself busy with so many useless things. He wondered if he had a wild night and ended up in a stranger's bed? But he didn't do that since forever.  
  
Oh, he is going to be late for work!  
  
And then the memories flooded back. He is not _dead_ ; he is not on the cold, dirty, sticky kitchen floor anymore. Someone saved him, he is not alone in this world. Sehun faintly smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
  
  
When he woke up, Luhan was there.  
  
“Hey” Luhan smiled, stepping closer to the bed. “The doctor says you are out of critical condition, but your body is still weakened from...” he couldn't continued. Just remembering Sehun on the filthy kitchen floor, made his tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.  
  
It was like stepping into a set from a gore horror movie. Sehun's lips were blue, chocked on his own vomit, cuts on his arms and wrists. Bathed in blood.  
  
Luhan was able to perform a CPR and get him breathing again until the ambulance arrived.  
  
“What... happened?” Sehun's voice rasp.  
  
“You don't remember anything?” Luhan asked, feeling anger and frustration building inside him.  
  
“I...” Sehun tries to remember, puzzled. “I was sick?” His eyes blinked restlessly.  
  
“With a high fever and other problems,” Luhan told him.  
  
“What... other?” Sehun asked.  
  
“Alcohol poisoning. What were you thinking, Sehun!”  
  
“What?..” His voice cracked.  
  
“Why did you do it?” Luhan look so sad.  
  
“I'm- I didn't... mean... I couldn't think... I thought... would work like medicine,” Sehun stuttered.  
  
“But you smashed all the bottles...” Luhan continued looking so upset.  
  
“And?” Sehun was confused. Why Luhan look so angry and upset?  
  
“You tried to... _end_ your life” Luhan's voice broke, his tears start falling.  
  
Sehun was puzzled for a moment and suddenly gasped, eyes overflowing with tears when he finally noticed the bandages on his arms.  
  
But wait. No, this is a misunderstanding. He was trying to leave the _kitchen_ and not leave the _world_! He kept crashing down on the sharp glass. He felt trapped, he wasn't trying to kill himself. No way, he was seeking for help!  
  
“I didn't.” He sniffed, “Everything was so messed up. I couldn't think straight,” tears dripping down the sides of his face to wet the pillow. He was shaking his head, “I didn't, I swear. The floor was so slippery! I couldn't figure out how to leave!” Sehun cried.  
  
So, that's what they think! They think he was trying to kill himself? _No way_!  
  
“But you choked on your own vomit.” Luhan raised his voice, trying to hold back his sobs.  
  
“As if it was my choice!” He yelled at him, feeling frustrated. They kept yelling at each other until the nurse came in and kicked out Luhan because the patient need to rest and not to be under any stress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun checked out of the hospital after a week. He was sitting in the waiting room while Luhan sign his discharge papers at the receptionist. He was staring at the ugly bandages on his arms, the doctor told him he was lucky because the cuts all over his body weren't deep, they won't leave scars.  
  
Sehun sighed and picked up a random gossip magazine from the table to waste his time until Luhan is done with the papers.  
  
 _Oh, how the universe loves to play with him!_  
  
Here is a picture of Chanyeol, with a dazzling smile turned towards the supermodel on his arm, The girl was so beautiful. They had been photographed leaving a high-class restaurant. The pages were full of pictures of Chanyeol and her, along with an article talking about Chanyeol's relationships.  
  
Sehun threw the magazine the moment Luhan came back. They went out of the hospital to the parking lot. As he stood before the car door, he checked out his reflection on the car window. His fingers reached out to touch the cool glass. It looked like him. But Sehun knew for sure that his eyes didn't use to be so lifeless. His weight dropped. He looks like a skeleton now. He refused to accept that this is him. Enough with self loath and enough with self neglect. He needs to live. Look at Chanyeol, surrounded by death every day, and here he is living his life. He needs to snap up and stop the self neglect because it nearly cost him his life.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -

  
On Sehun's request, Luhan dropped him off and left. They had a long talk during his stay at the hospital. Sehun will seek help and Luhan will be there for him all the way. When Sehun arrived at home, it was clean and tidy. He is so overwhelmed to have a friend like Luhan.  
  
He picked up his forgotten phone on the bed since that night and looked at it after plugging it to the charger. It was flooded with calls and texts. Mostly from Luhan.  
  
  
 **Luhan** : How are you now  
 **Luhan** : feeling better?  
 **Luhan** : ?????  
  
 **Luhan** : Sehun?  
  
 **Luhan** : stop ghosting me  
  
 **Luhan** : you skipped work!!  
 **Luhan** : What happened!  
 **Luhan** : where are you?  
  
 **Luhan** : the silent treatment is getting old  
 **Luhan** : holing yourself inside wont solve anything  
  
 **Luhan** : stop acting like a baby  
 **Luhan** : THAT'S IT! I AM GONNA FORCE MYSELF INTO YOUR APARTMENT!  
  
  
Sehun remember his promise to Luhan in the hospital. _'I will explain everything to you when I am ready, I promise'._ Sehun feel restless, alone, and he might be ready to tell his friend everything.  
  
  
 **Sehun** : hey  
 **Sehun** : i just found my phone  
 **Sehun** : can you come back?  
 **Sehun** : if you cant its ok i'll wait for you tomorrow.  
 **Luhan** : nononono i will be there in 5 minutes!  
  
  
Luhan came back and here they are sitting in the living room. Sehun sat in awkward silent. He feels so anxious, and he is not confident about how he’s going to tell his friend about it.  
  
“Hyung, I am terrified that you will hate me when I explain everything to you...” Sehun sat down, leaning his head in his palms, covering his face. “You are the only one I have, the only one who cares to help me and I don't want to see the look... the judgment and disappointment in your face when you know everything”  
  
“No matter how bad it was. I won't hate you,” Luhan rubbed Sehun's back.  
  
“I don't know where to start” Sehun voice was cracking, he is scared just from remembering it.  
  
Luhan watched in silence as the Sehun's gaze became distant, as if he was buried in heavy thoughts.  
  
“Then, I will start” Luhan said, trying to ease the flow of their conversation “I have been waiting for you to get better, but it's hurt to see you getting worse. You are not the Sehunnie I know. You are a shadow of your former self! I wanted to help you. I _swear_ to god I want to. But you kept shutting me out. I was sticking around for you to open up. To tell me what is going on with you. Do you know how it hurts me when your exes asked me about your nightmares? Do you know they told me you were thrashing and screaming in your sleep? It pains me to see you so distance with everyone. I thought maybe because of your mom's death, but you were _off_ way before that.” Luhan sighed. “Sehun, I care about you, but I can't blindly help you without knowing what you have been through.” Luhan said with a sad smile.  
  
Sehun poured his heart out to his best friend. Telling him the _unfiltered_ story of his life.  
  
As he spoke, his mind was filled with images and memories of the past. His father and the way he treated his family, being kidnapped, the shooting as people tried to run for their souls, the warehouse, the cause of his mother's death.  
  
“I don't know how to explain it, but sometimes I know I’m still breathing... but... I feel so dead.” Sehun's voice was hushed and shaking. The horrible memories kept flashing inside his head.  
  
Sehun kept staring at his own nails as if they were the most interesting thing on earth, too scared to look at Luhan.  
  
 _He must hate him by now._  
  
“Sehun... Why didn't you tell me any of this before?” Luhan was trying so hard not to cry.  
  
“I don't know... Because I don't want you to think of me as... I don't really want anyone's pity, I don't want to burden you...” Sehun replied frustrated. “I don't want to be a disappointment”  
  
“You are and idiot,” Luhan hugged him tight “you are not a burden nor a disappointment, you will _never_ be! You are my best friend and I will be there in your high and low,”. Sehun cried, both of them cried actually.  
  
  
Sehun felt the spark of life start to shine inside him.  
  
  
  
“You have been through all that shit without bothering to tell me? My Sehunnie is a grown man now keeping secrets away from his hyung” Luhan laughed to brighten the mood.  
  
“Excuse me for being busy with avoiding death at every corner,” Sehun snorts.  
  
Sehun looks down and shakes his head, “I just can’t... I’m just so tired of being lifeless. I don’t even have the strength to pretend that I’m fine, I can’t even fool myself anymore.” He sighs, feeling frustrated, and Luhan hums in understanding.  
  
“Your trauma and what you have been through wasn't easy. It’s going to take time to feel better. You don’t have to be okay right away. Sehun, I’m going to help you through this, but rest assure that you’re safe now,” Luhan said.  
  
“I know.” Sehun bites his lip, “I know deep down I’m safe and that nothing is going to happen but try to tell my subconscious about it.” He laughs dryly.  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -

  
One year later  
  
Sehun's life had taken so many strange turns that he could barely keep up. He loves life and how people buzzing around him on the streets carelessly, loves being the better version of his former self. He is back being social. When he walks in the neighborhood he will greet everyone, he will help the elders to cross the street, compliment the children on their new clothes and hairdos.  
  
Luhan helped him a lot. With therapy sessions and gym training, he turned into a new man by simply letting go of the past.  
  
Luhan is an angel. He had witnessed some of his lowest, weakest, most shameful moments and didn't give up on him. He supported him. Be there with him. Without Luhan, he might end up jobless and eventually homeless. Without Luhan he might end up being a junkie, alcoholic or dead.  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -

  
  
The company Sehun work for attended a networking event. And even though Sehun's rank in the company wasn't high, the CEO decided to pick Sehun among a group of workers with him to the event.  
  
Yes, the boss was desperate for recognition to his small company and having a super handsome employee is a good way to attract attention by having in the group the great talker, the good looker, the hard worker, and so on. The combination would make his company look stronger and left an impressive image. That what he calls marketing.  
  
  
  
“Will you cheer up Mr. Oh?” his colleague Mr. Nam told him in a frustrated tone.  
  
The event was packed with so many well-known people from large and small companies. And Sehun didn't understand the reason of being here because he felt that he doesn't belong.  
  
“I can't! It's ridiculous to be here!” Sehun groan.  
  
“No, it's easy. All you have to say 'Hi, I am Oh Sehun. My job is to look handsome and pretty for the company'” Mr. Nam crack the joke, and Sehun let out a giggle at how cheap and desperate his company will look like if he actually said that.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol in all his glory was surrounded by people who are eager to have a chat with him. But Chanyeol's mind was far away. He hates these events. And if it is not for his right-hand man, he will attend none of them. _'This is necessary for business, even if you are at the top of the food chain'_ that what Jun told him. What is necessary in small talk and people trying to kiss his ass?  
  
Chanyeol was spacing out while his eyes roam around the hall and spot someone leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He stood out among the group he is with. He looks so beautiful, and the suit heighten every inch of his lean figure.  
  
He reminds him of someone. A young man he can't forget about once he laid his eyes on him 2 years ago. Chanyeol had _never_ even desired anyone as much as him.  
  
The man burst out into the cutest fit of giggles Chanyeol’s ever heard. He knows that giggle. He took a closer look to his face. He knows that young man.  
  
It was almost like seeing a _mirage_.  
  
Chanyeol felt his heart racing, too thrilled to see Sehun for real after a long time because Sehun’s breathtaking beauty hasn’t left his mind.  
  
  
By this time of the evening, Sehun got used by being checked out. It was laughable how many he had been asked for his number, even an old CEO offer to be his own _sugar daddy_. He masked it as a joke, of course, but Sehun knew the old man was testing his water. Wow, even the business world is as superficial as everything else. If Sehun has no morals or self-respect, he can climb to the top using his handsome face alone. Now he understands a little why his boss insist in bringing him.  
  
Sehun felt someone watching him, not like any of the lust or hungry looks he gets all the evening. He couldn't describe what he felt, it's like someone was calling for him, begging him to look. Sehun's eyes scan the hall, trying to figure out who is the person. His eyes met several people.  
  
 _'Not him'_  
 _'Not her'_  
  
Sehun was checking every person until shock jolted through him as he suddenly found himself meeting Chanyeol's eyes.  
  
 _'Act normal'_ Sehun told himself and broke their eye contact and pretend to listen to his colleagues, breathing deeply.  
  
 _'You are in a healing process, don't waste it. Don't let your emotions control you. He is over you.'_ Sehun kept telling himself.  
  
  
Junmyeon was pissed at Chanyeol's obvious lack of interest. The investor was chatting passionately while all Chanyeol do was to 'hmm'. He had to join the conversation in order to distract the eager man.  
  
With his sharp eyes, he looks at the direction where Chanyeol was staring.  
  
 _'That was the reason'._  
  
Junmyeon leaned in and whisper to his boss “if you don't focus, I will drag you to your office before the sunrise and your desk will be full of reports it will take you days to finish reading them all. Behave”  
  
Great. His secretary is threating with overworking him again. Sehun broke their eye contact any way. So, Chanyeol pretends to be interested in business for the rest of the evening. But he still steals glances over Sehun to see where he is.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol took his chance when Sehun excused himself from a group, walking toward the restroom.  
  
He waited for a few minutes and follow him. When he enters the restroom Sehun was washing his hands, their eyes met through the mirror. There were so many unspoken emotions in their eyes.  
  
Sehun dried his hands and faced Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol was speechless by meeting him this _close_. Sehun used to be pretty and adorable, but he is now pretty, adorable and handsome, which is a deadly combination.  
  
My god, he looks so damn _sexy_.  
  
Sehun was staring at Chanyeol's lips, fighting the argue to not jump in Chanyeol's arms and kiss him like there's no tomorrow, but he held back and control himself.  
  
“Good evening Mr. Park” with a professional smile, Sehun bow politely and left immediately without giving him a chance to talk.  
  
Chanyeol blinked. Was that really his _Sehunnie_? Why is he treating him so coldly? Did he forget about him? He followed him out of the restroom, when he noticed Sehun was talking to a nameless CEO.  
  
'It's my chance.' Chanyeol told himself, he will use the opportunity as an excuse because Jun was nagging at him all the evening about how he should _mingle_ with everyone.  
  
When the nameless CEO noticed Chanyeol, he delightfully introduces himself, trembling with excitement.  
  
“Great to see you, Mr. Park! I am Minjun kim the CEO of AFTR.”  
  
Chanyeol talk with him about the industry. Waiting for Sehun to join in, or at least Mr. Kim includes him in their conversation. But Sehun took several steps away and stood behind Mr. Kim saying nothing, being all professional, like they didn't have a history together. Chanyeol wondered for how much longer he would dance around before he can talk to him.  
  
“And you are working for Mr. Kim?” Chanyeol decided to 'fuck it' and drag Sehun in the conversation. Sehun opened his mouth and was about to answer, but the greedy Mr. Kim cut him off.  
  
“Yes! This is my employee Oh Sehun. Such a fine young man,”.  
  
' _Will you shut up for a damn moment_ ' Chanyeol was going to punch his face at this point. But the nameless boss was lucky to be called for something important, and he apologized and dashed away.  
  
Chanyeol spotted Junmeyon as Sehun's boss passed by him. Jun smirked at him and crossed his arm mouthing the words 'Hurry up'. Chanyeol wants to thank his secretary for distracting the annoying man.  
  
The young man was on his way to follow his boss but Chanyeol hold his arm to stop him. Sehun stood there waiting for him to say something. Chanyeol's eyes were lingering far too much on the younger man’s figure.  
  
“What?” he barely heard him ask, probably after noticing his rather obvious stare.  
  
“Nothing,” he replied, letting go of Sehun's arm and lifting his gaze from Sehun's slim-fit, perfectly tailored suit to his black hair.  
  
“You look different, Mr. Oh” he murmured as if he was talking to himself.  
  
“Different good or different bad?” the other man asked, feeling slightly offended as he shoved his hands into his pockets and taking a step backward.  
  
Chanyeol sighs, _'Why Sehun is so defensive'_ his eyes once again dropping to Sehun's slender legs, to the slight curve of his hips, and from there to his beautiful face. Trying to push away the impure thoughts filling his mind.  
  
“You look like a model,” he whispered in response, a smile curling the corners of his mouth showing his charming dimple, He saw Sehun's gaze drop before he spoke again.  
  
“Technically, my boss brought me here because of my look. So yeah, you are probably right. I am just a model for the company,” Sehun said with a defeated expression.  
  
“Do you have a problem with that?” he chuckled after raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I want to be here for my good _work_ and not for my good _look_!” Sehun cleared his throat realizing he might end up talking too much. He shouldn't talk to Chanyeol like a close friend. There's nothing between them “Well, excuse me Mr. Park, I have to leave” he bow and left.  
  
Sehun can feel Chanyeol's gaze burning on his back. But he kept walking.  
  
 _'Holy shit, I was strong. Luhan will be so proud of me'._  
  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -

  
  
A few days later  
  
  
Sehun woke up at the sound of someone ringing the doorbell none stop. He was truly annoyed at whoever visiting him at this late hour. He shuffles his way to the front door wearing nothing but pajama pants and the bangs of his black hair hiding his sleepy eyes.  
  
Sehun swings the door open with an irritated expression, ready to chop off the visitor's head for being noisy and loud. But it somewhat surprised him to see a small blond man supporting a very big one.  
  
Sehun was going to tell him ' _wrong place_ ' when the shortie talked.  
  
“Woah, so this is the man who stole Park Chanyeol’s heart.” He said with a smirk curling the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Excuse me?” Sehun was drowsy and confused, but when his eyes darted to the big man who was so drunk, barely awake and his head dangling forward. He realized who he was. His eyes got wide when he recognized Chanyeol.  
  
“Help me to carry this giant inside, will ya?” the short man hissed through gritted teeth, as he rearranged his friend’s arm around his shoulders. His face is getting red from holding the heavyweight up.  
  
They carried Chanyeol inside and lay him down on Sehun's bed.  
  
“Hi! I am Byun Baekhyun, a friend of Chanyeol” he made himself at home by going to the living area sitting on the couch with a huff.  
  
“What's going on? Is Chanyeol alright?” Sehun asked, too confused and sleepy to comprehend about what's happening right now.  
  
“This giant got so drunk on me, I have to drag him to the nearest place to hide him which is yours because Jun hyung will kill me if he knew about how smashed I let him be,” he said, groaning and shaking his head.  
  
“And?” Sehun asked rubbing his neck, still don't understand why he dragged him here of all places in the city.  
  
“And I was planning to visit you one day, anyway. I decided to 'kill two birds with one stone' by hiding the giant here until he sober up and talking to you.” Baekhyun start checking out Sehun's shirtless state. “You are so different from what I imagine,”  
  
Sehun felt uncomfortable, _'what is wrong with this man?'_  
  
He told himself to stay confident “should I take that as a compliment?” Sehun replied, crossing his arms.   
  
“You should, actually... OMG! You are the eye candy!” Baekhyun said excitedly, his response caught Sehun off-guard.  
  
 _'What is wrong with this weirdo?!'_  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Such a small world” Baekhyun smiled like an idiot and leaned his head on the back of the couch like he is remembering something from the past.  
  
“Dude, you are drunk,” Sehun sighed.  
  
“Not to the point passing out like Yeollie” he giggled “Anyway, since I am here. Let's talk about what I want to talk with you,” he look intensely at Sehun “I am tipsy, so my words might be confused you, but who cares! I want to say what I want to say!”  
  
Sehun whimpers, he sat down ready to hear what he is going to talk about. It's going to be a long night listening to a drunken weirdo.  
  
And with that Baekhyun start rambling. Talking about how he knows about Sehun, how he is so bored about listening to Chanyeol talking about him none stop when he is wasted. He can snatch Chanyeol away from work from time to time to let him loose up a little and have fun talking to his precious childhood friend but all he talks about is Sehun now, it's getting extremely boring to hear the same thing for 2 years.  
  
Baekhun remember their drunken conversation earlier this evening:  
  
 _“but he is so smart and cute and pretty and-”_  
  
 _“I am smart and cute and pretty”_  
  
 _“And tall” Chanyeol whines._  
  
 _“Fuck you,”_  
  
 _“He is the only one I want.”_  
  
 _“There are plenty of fish in the sea,”_  
  
 _“I Want to pin him down and wreck him.”_  
  
 _“Shut up, I don't need to hear your fantasies about him,”_  
  
 _“I love him so much it hurts,”_  
  
  
  
  
Byun Baekhyun has a big mouth. He was this close to tell Sehun about it, but he changed the direction of his rambling because he cannot trust his drunken mouth, and he doesn't want to be dead tomorrow for spelling Chanyeol's secret.  
  
“Let's see, based on Chanyeol's none stop drunk talks. You are pure, honest, innocent, real" he was counting with his fingers "and so many things I can't remember, and all that in one person is a rare quality in the world Chanyeol lives in.“  
  
Sehun swallowed, not knowing how to respond. He felt nervous. Is this shortie going to threat him? Or what exactly? What is his point?  
  
“I know you let him down for your own reasons, but let me tell you that apart from being the owner of South Korea’s most outstanding, legitimate enterprise, Chanyeol is also the cement that holds all the parts of the underworld together. He is the one holding the leashes of monsters that would kill thousands of citizens, if they had the chance...” He goes on “Yup, lets just say Park Chanyeol is the one who keeps the storms of chaos and death under control.” Baekhyun stopped for a moment “I sound so smart when I am tipsy,” he murmured to himself and giggled.  
  
As Baekhyun rambles, Sehun's eyebrows drew together in a thoughtful frown. He has an understanding about Chanyeol's world, but why this man is talking none stop about it?  
  
“My point here is, Chanyeol didn't choose to be in this position... I am not here to guilt-trip you. I am just saying even if you lived in completely different worlds and the battles you had to fight every day were not the same. That shouldn't stop you from being together.”  
  
“So... yes, you should talk, give him a chance. Ugh, I meant give him a chance to talk to you.” Sehun remained silent as Baekhyun walked towards the door.  
  
“You are very special to him,” he heard Baekhyun say, before turning around to look at his face. “Take care, Oh Sehun.”  
  
Sehun let out a shaky sigh and rub his temples tiredly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol felt his head would explode the moment he opened his eyes, wincing at the rays of light shining past the curtains.  
  
Not only he woke up with a huge hangover but find himself in a bedroom he did not recognize. He is in someone else’s home, but _who_?  
  
“Shit…” he groaned groggily, pushing himself to sit up as he rubbed his pulsing temples with the heels of his hands. He is still wearing his clothes. That had to be a good sign.  
  
He sighed, trying to remember what happened last night. The last thing he could remember was meeting Baekhyun at the bar.  
  
Fishing for his phone, Chanyeol unlocked the screen, squinting his eyes while reading Baekhyun's texts.

  
  
 **Baekhyun** : just dragged your drunken ass to Sehun's home.  
 **Baekhyun** : thank me for it  
 **Baekhyun** : he is probably at work when you wake up  
 **Baekhyun** : already sent a change of clothes, take a shower you filthy ass  
 **Baekhyun** : DONT YOU DARE TO RUN AWAY  
 **Baekhyun** : talk to him or i will send the video i recorded of you  
 **Baekhyun** : he is at the only one i want~ the love of my life~ blah blah blah I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOUR WHINING ALL NIGHT  
 **Baekhyun** : TALK. TO. HIM.  
 **Baekhyun** : nighty, or morning, or whatever  
 **Baekhyun** : i am so druuuuunk

  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol cursed, what the hell is wrong with his friend! Bringing him to Sehun's home while he was drunk? What if Sehun's girlfriend or maybe boyfriend was here? Wait, _Sehun is single? No, it can't be._ Someone like him can't be single.  
  
He dropped his phone on the nightstand and found a bottle of water and pills for his hangover. He popped the pills, drank the water and lay down again. Just the thought of sleeping on Sehun's bed made him at ease, and before he knew it, he was drifting in a deep sleep.

  
When Chanyeol woke up he stretched lazily, feeling a little better, He stepped out of the bedroom doing a mini tour around the small apartment. There are no signs of others than Sehun living here, it gives Chanyeol a spark of hope. When he settled in the living area, a bag of his stuff was placed at the couch with a post-it note:

  
 ** _* Baekhyun sent this bag for you._**  
 ** _* Heat the soup, it will make you feel better after the hangover_**  
  
  
Chanyeol smiled fondly while reading Sehun's note, it felt so domestic.  
  
Chanyeol knows he has it all. Amazing good looks, massive wealth, a successful empire. He is idolized, feared and respected. There is Nothing beyond his influence. He gets what _he_ wants, he always takes what he wants. But when he met Sehun, he took his heart by an unexplainable force. Nothing was the same anymore, He has the entire world, but it meant nothing to him without Sehun.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to push Sehun to stay with him, he couldn't take his happiness away from him. Chanyeol couldn't be demanding and ask Sehun again and again, in order to give him his space or scare him away. He tried to forget about him, but it was impossible.  
  
 _'Shower first, and then heats the soup.'_  
  
  
Chanyeol was grinning like a fool when he took a sip of the soup, the tip of his tongue poking out to lick each drop on his lips, savoring it all. _Sehun made this for him_.  
  
He cleaned up and sat in the living room.

  
Chanyeol was drowned in his thoughts when he hears the click of the front door and moments later, Sehun was standing there.  
  
“Hey, welcome back,” Chanyeol said.  
  
Sehun nods his head. He was a little surprised, he expected Chanyeol to be gone by now. But here he is, sitting in his living room. The air between them is heavy and thick with so many unsaid words.  
  
“Feeling better?” Sehun asked.  
  
“Yeah, thanks for the soup it was delicious” Sehun blushed and look away.  
  
He took his jacket off, loosen his tie and sat down beside Chanyeol. They both were staring at their reflection on the black screen of the TV in front of them. Their minds were twirling and running and screaming with words as they couldn't form it in specific sentences.  
  
 _\- Why are you here?_  
 _\- Why did you leave me?_  
 _\- Do you really love me?_  
 _\- Why can't you believe me?_  
  
Chanyeol was the one who broke the silent first. He cleared his throat stealing a side glance at Sehun. It was so uncharacteristic of him to be this nervous and a total emotional mess because of one young man.  
  
“We-... need to talk, I... I need to talk to you” Chanyeol noticed the younger man's hands had curled into fists on top of his lap, the muscles of his jaw tensed as he spoke.  
  
“Ok, I am listening”  
  
“Did you use me? Were you-” Chanyeol couldn't go on because Sehun who was avoiding any eye contact, stares at him straight with wide, expressive eyes, fluttering with insult and sadness that Chanyeol would even ask this question.  
  
“Chanyeol, if you are here to accuse me of something going on in your world, then _leave_.” Sehun said with bitterness in his voice.  
  
These rich dudes are maybe playing a game on him. Maybe Baekhyun was lying after all. His emotional wounds and the cracks inside his hearts are healing. Sehun will never be a play thing in their hands, he will never allow them to waste his improvement so far.  
  
  
“No! That's not what I meant,” Chanyeol shakes his head and hands like he’s trying to clear away his messed up words “It sounds crazy, I know, but I have been storming my mind off about you. I liked you, I _still_ do. And I... somehow I felt it was mutual. But the moment I asked you to stay with me, you turned me down and disappeared.”  
  
  
“Because You freaked me out! How come you want me to believe _you_ who has everything wants _me_ , who has nothing? You can't blame me for running away, my life was... I was so scared,” Sehun raised his voice.

  
“Why? What we had 2 years ago, none of it had been a _pretence_ , right? Yes, everything was so messed up, but...” Chanyeol clutched his head, not even knowing how to convey his feelings. Here he is, the man who rules the world with his charming smile and well spoke words. He is now like a stupid teenager struggling to win his crush with stuttering and rambling uselessly without a point.  
  
All that because of Sehun.  
  
“Look, you can doubt my feelings all you want. I wanted to keep you to myself. I wanted to be selfish and force you to stay with me, but... I cared so much about your happiness, I let you go without pressing on you, giving you your space, I wanted to know you on _your_ own pace, but you blocked me out of your life”.  
  
  
Sehun's astonished expression slowly soften. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes dropped to the twisting hands on his lap. He dared to say what he was insecure about. With a low, trembled voice he declared, “Chanyeol, let's be honest about it, someone of your status would never remain so interested in an insignificant bit of nothing like me.”  
  
  
“ _Don't_ say that about yourself!” Chanyeol was angry, so furious that Sehun think of himself like that.  
  
To Chanyeol, Sehun is priceless, nothing in the world can reach to his value to him.  
  
“Will you hear me out? You may think I am _only_ sexually attracted to you, something to play with and then toss it when I am bored with it. It was at first, yes, I wanted to play with you.” Chanyeol look straight at him, knowing well that were their plans to play with no strings attached.  
  
“But later, it was everything about you. When you stayed at my penthouse, I found myself counting the minutes to come back home. I treasured our meaningless conversations, watching TV together, eating takeout on the floor.” He smiled fondly looking at his hands and continue “And when you fall asleep in my bed, sometimes at night when I’m finding it difficult to doze off I look you. I watch as you nuzzle your head into my shoulder, the weight of your body on my side, your breathing so easy, so deep and calm. It always drifts me to a peaceful sleep... everything felt great with you,” he said, from the corner of his eye, he could see Sehun's mouth opened in awe.  
  
“Since that night when you left, the bed feels too large, too empty, too cold for just me.”  
  
Chanyeol grabs Sehun’s hand, squeezing it tightly in his. “I am telling you this because...” Chanyeol says calmly, brushing his thumb over the soft skin of Sehun’s knuckles.  
  
“I hope you realize your influence in my life.”

  
“What?...” Sehun blinks.  
  
Chanyeol knew his explanation was slightly confusing and lacking. Both of them were sending mixed signals, confusing each other.  
  
“I know it doesn't make any sense to you that I have strong feelings for someone I knew just for a couple of weeks. But my feelings are real as it can get. I thought I was treating you well... I wasn't used to include my lovers into my private matters. I thought, if I let you inside the circle, you would trust me. But all I did was scaring you away by exposing you to violence and blood.”  
  
His eyes were looking at their joint hands, he didn't need to look at Sehun's face to know he was crying because the sound of his sobs was obvious.  
  
“You deserve to be with someone better,” Sehun said weakly.  
  
“Please, not that again-”  
  
“Chanyeol, I am... not good enough-” His voice cracked  
  
“Don't say that!” Chanyeol cut him off.  
  
“I almost killed myself!” Sehun yelled at him and drew a shuddering breath.  
  
Chanyeol froze for a moment, His eyes met Sehun's. He looked at him with some confusion and worry.  
  
“I am recovering, I still need to work on myself. I can't... I don't think I can survive a heartbreak.” A fresh tear rolled down Sehun’s cheek.  
  
“Please, don't-” Chanyeol cut him off by hugging him in his arms.  
  
“Sehun, I'm here... because I can't imagine my life without you anymore.” Chanyeol whispered into Sehun's hair, his throat too tight and a sting behind his eyes.  
  
“Give me a _chance_. I can wait for years if you want to. I will never break your heart” it sounded like a plea, Chanyeol vision got blurred from his tears, he can't believe he almost lost Sehun. It makes Chanyeol so emotional, sad and empty. He can't imagine earth without Sehun.  
  
“I promise you”

Sehun shakes his head against his shoulder and hides his face in Chanyeol’s neck.  
  
“Don't make promises you can't keep” Sehun mumbled whimpering.  
  
“ _I love you._ ” Chanyeol lets out a soft, trembling breath. No more dancing around, it's the only way to deliver his feelings.  
  
  
Sehun stopped breathing all together the moment Chanyeol said these words, tearing the hug and look straight into Chanyeol's eyes. It can't be real. How can he say that so easily? He started to wonder, _can I ask for more? Can I be greedy? Can I be selfish?_  
  
“Can I make you mine?” Sehun asked sincerely.

  
Chanyeol cupped Sehun's face tenderly, his thumb brushing across his cheekbone as their gazes remained. His breath caught in his throat when Chanyeol leaned forward, and his heart thudded stronger, the nervousness was so high within him, he felt he might literally pass out from the tension.  
  
“I am yours” Chanyeol whispered against Sehun's lips. “Everything you want, all of me” their lips brushed when Sehun was straddling his lap, fingers tangling in Chanyeol’s hair.  
  
“That’s all I need,” Sehun breathed near Chanyeol’s ear, “only you” Chanyeol felt the heat irradiating from Sehun's body, drawing him in, quietly begging him to make that first move that would lead the two of them twisted in the bedsheets.  
  
By the time their lips finally touched, Chanyeol's tongue was eager, ravenous, passionate, as it poked and demanded its way into Sehun's mouth, the gasps and moans are blending with their own breath, Sehun's lips being teased by urgent licks and bites that were soft, loving and sweet.  
  
  
 _His._  
 _Entirely his._  
  
  
Chanyeol's mind was only focusing on Sehun, feeling every touch, hearing every sound, smelling every scent that he could associate with Sehun only. Chanyeol's arms had tightened around the slender waist, pulling Sehun even closer, afraid he will disappear at any moment. Their kisses becoming so brutal that they have to separate for air.  
  
“I missed you so much,” he heard Chanyeol whisper into his lips, not daring to stay away any further. His voice was so low that he could barely hear it.  
  
“I can't breathe without you” Sehun declared.  
  
Their eyes met for a brief moment, and he chased Chanyeol's lips again.  
  
This never-ending hunger and yearning for each other's touches and affection. They missed each other so much, and they were craving all the touches, and all the kisses.  
  
 _So freaking bad._  
  
Then they are kissing again, trying to devour each other. The shameless sounds of tongues dancing and lips sucking were like music to their ears, tempting them for more, making all the world around them disappear as they satisfy their hunger.

  
  
Chanyeol kissed his cheek and jaw, moving his way down to his neck, gripped Sehun’s hips as the younger man grinds against him. Sehun leaned his head backward to expose more skin for him, and Chanyeol latched onto it immediately, biting and kissing the beautiful neck before licking over it.  
  
“I want you...” Sehun whispers as he unbuttons Chanyeol’s dress shirt, eyes shining with lust. He makes sure his palms graze Chanyeol’s shoulders and arms as he removes the shirt, letting it drop onto the couch. He traces Chanyeol’s torso sensually. The sight was almost enough for him to lose track of what they were doing. Sehun had missed this body so damn much. His fingers stroked his shoulders, tracing his abs, making Chanyeol shudders under his soft touches.  
  
“ _I need you_ ” Chanyeol whispers, as he stood up, carrying Sehun with him to the bedroom.  
  
They fall into the bed. Sehun's legs open, and Chanyeol settles between them, kissing Sehun and unbuttoning his dress shirt at the same time.  
  
He takes Sehun’s bottom lip between his own and sucks, then thrusts his tongue into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun's fingers tangled in Chanyeol's hair, and he gasps into the kiss when Chanyeol brushes a hand over his nipple. Sehun’s other hand slides down Chanyeol's back, feeling the delicious skin until grabbing his ass and pushing them closer together as they kiss, Sehun's hips start rocking up into Chanyeol's.  
  
Chanyeol kisses his way down to the mole on Sehun's neck, then moves lower, biting lightly over Sehun's collarbones, then licking the bitten places.  
  
  
Chanyeol wants to take his time, to appreciate every inch of Sehun. To savor his lips until they are numb, to play with his nipples until he squirms, to leave countless love bites all over his skin.  
  
“Faster, _now_ ” Sehun whines, and Chanyeol chuckles at how impatient he sounds. He shifts a little lower, tongue finding Sehun's right nipple as he rubs his palm over the left one. Sehun moaned, arching into the touch.  
  
Chanyeol licks across Sehun’s nipple, closing his lips around it and sucking. Sehun mewls, and he threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair to hold him there.  
The warmth of his mouth along Sehun’s chest was driving him absolutely insane. It feels so delicious, and he is so hard in his pants that it’s beginning to hurt, beginning to ache.  
  
“Chanyeol, _please_...” he says, voice wrecked.  
  
They can't wait anymore, they will come untouched if they go on this slow pace. Chanyeol grabbed the lube and once their pants and boxers were off, Sehun was laying completely naked.  
  
Sehun had always been _stunning_ , and somehow now after two years he become even more _stunning_. He has more muscle now, but that did not take away the slender, smooth shape of his figure.  
  
“ _You are so beautiful_ ” Chanyeol said declaring each word slowly with adoration, Sehun’s cheeks turned bright red.  
  
 _He could stare at that body all day._  
  
Sehun’s pale skin flushed pink at Chanyeol’s stare, and he realizes that Sehun probably is very shy under his undivided attention.   
  
“Are you done staring?” Sehun covers his face with his arm, shying away from Chanyeol's gaze.  
  
He can’t help but snatch at Sehun’s wrists and pin them above his head.  
  
“So _hot_ ” Chanyeol groan, his voice was low and throaty as he stares down at Sehun's face, cheeks flushed, lips so pink, eyes half closed, the way his body curved. He should try to tie him up next time.  
  
Chanyeol pushed one lubed finger inside him and then two. The stretch made Sehun's eyes moistening. It has been a long time since he has been with someone, but Chanyeol was slow and careful. Working each finger into Sehun at an agonizing pace, leaving the younger man writhing beneath him.  
  
Sehun start to roll his hips, trying to fuck himself on the older man's fingers in desperation.  
  
“I-I need…please, I... _more_ -” Sehun begs him.  
  
Chanyeol quickly lubed his dick, grabbed Sehun’s hips and pushed the head to Sehun’s hole.  
  
“You are _stunning_ , I...” Chanyeol chokes on his words, pressing forward and stops when Sehun hisses.  
  
“ _Don't... stop_ ” Sehun says, moaning, encouraging Chanyeol to push all the way in.  
  
“ _So sexy..._ ” Chanyeol pants, watching the way his fingers dig into Sehun's skin, leaving red marks on the flawless white skin.  
  
“ _Fuck, Hunnie, look at me...”_  
  
Sehun opens his eyes and gazed dazedly at him. Chanyeol's eyes are full of desire, yearning, and need.  
  
“Touch me... please...” The younger whines, “Chan-” Sehun chokes on his name.  
  
Chanyeol reaches for his dick and jerk him off with a quick pace, fist tight over the hot skin. Sehun throws his head back, mewling when Chanyeol squeezes, and he comes over his fingers. His back arched with the heat and depth of his climax, hips twitching as he rides his orgasm out. And with a few thrusts later, Chanyeol came as well, collapsing on top of Sehun.  
  
  
  
“Not enough,” Chanyeol whines into his neck, and Sehun shakes with a breathless laugh, tracing his nails on Chanyeol's back.  
  
Chanyeol pulls out, and Sehun groans, a hand curving around Chanyeol's neck bringing him down, and kisses him, slow and thorough, before pressing his nose into Chanyeol's neck, breathing him in.  
  
“We have all the time in the world,” Sehun whispers to his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

It was five in the morning when Chanyeol got out of the shower and walked back to Sehun's room with a towel wrapped around his waist, while rubbing his hair dry with another. He sat on the bed admiring the sleeping beauty.  
  
When Sehun’s eyes flutter open, Chanyeol smirks at him and Sehun’s cheeks glow crimson.  
  
“How long have you been staring at me like that?” Sehun asks in a sleepy voice, the smile that curled on Sehun's lips when his eyes fluttered closed again was doubtless the most breathtaking thing Chanyeol had ever seen, and it made him want to kiss him until their lips went numb.  
  
“Since you fell asleep last night,” Chanyeol crawl on top of Sehun nuzzling his face into Sehun's neck.  
  
“Pervert” Sehun mutters, stretching lazily. He bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the hiss of pain from escaping his mouth. They did it several times yesterday, and he feels the aches everywhere now.  
  
Chanyeol left his head, troubled. “Did I hurt you?”  
  
Sehun licks his lips. “I told you we have all time in the world” he whined “yet you did it like there was no tomorrow,”  
  
“Can you blame me!” Chanyeol chuckles, planting a kiss on Sehun's forehead.  
  
Sehun's eyes averted to the clock on the nightstand, “gotta be ready for work” he pushed Chanyeol off of him and walk gingerly to the bathroom.  
  
  
.

.

.

  
  
A few days later, and Chanyeol as affectionate as ever, showering Sehun with phone calls and texts. Showing up at odd places just to kiss Sehun and disappear again.  
  
Luhan already know about their relationship, he wasn't too eager about it. But since Sehun is happy that what matter the most to him.  
  
  
  
“ _Chanyeol_ _!_ What are you doing here?” Sehun was surprised to see Chanyeol waiting for him in front of the local restaurant and bar where he will meet his friends.  
  
“To see you, love”  
  
Sehun didn't have the time to blush or say something at all because Chanyeol's arm moved around his waist, bringing him flush against his body and give him a mind-blowing kiss. His knee was pushed between Sehun's legs, pressing his muscular thigh against Sehun's crotch, and he had to groan at the stirring pressure. Sehun tried to push him away, too embarrassed to do this in public even if the street was almost empty.  
  
Chanyeol broke away, shamelessly sucking on Sehun's bottom lip. His lustful eyes scanned Sehun's flushed face before he smirks and slipped a key in Sehun's pocket “see you soon, kitten” he whispers to his ear and then walks away saying 'have fun with your friends'.  
  
Sehun stumbled and leaned on the wall, breathing heavily, possibly aroused. Chanyeol came all the way to give him a spare key to his penthouse. Chanyeol is unbelievable! He couldn't wait until they meet properly to give him the key, he will try to look for any chance to meet Sehun even if it was for a few seconds.  
  
When Sehun glance at the other direction, he was shocked at the sight of his friends standing there, staring at him. They all stood speechless and frozen until Tao picked his jaw up and spoke.  
  
“Was he just?!”  
  
“Yup” Luhan nodded.  
  
“With?”  
  
“Yup”  
  
“You think he is?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Tao and Luhan looked at each other, then at their furiously blushing friend.  
  
Ready to tease him to hell and back.  
  
“Since when you are standing there?!” Sehun yelled at them.

  
Once they are inside, Sehun sat down and told his eager friends the _'filtered'_ story about how he and Chanyeol got back together a few days ago.  
  
“And later he... went home.” He tried to avoid them and stare at the menu.  
  
“And later _he_ went home?” Luhan repeated, grinning at him, knowing exactly what happened.  
  
Tao was carrying the menu but ignoring it completely because he was staring at Sehun closely like he was trying to figure out something.  
  
Sehun swallowed, “Yeah... that person, Baekhyun, his friend, left him in my home.” Sehun chuckled tensely.  
  
At that moment, something clicked inside Tao's mind, and he suddenly stood up, slamming his hands down on the table, making them jump, and pointed a finger at Sehun.  
  
“YOU GOT LAID!” Tao shouted excitedly.  
  
The loud announcement made all the surrounding people to stop what they are doing and stare at them.  
  
“Tao!” Sehun hissed, “Would you cut it out?” yanking the pointing finger down, so embarrassed at the attention they suddenly gathered.  
  
Tao, on the other hand, didn't give a flying fuck that everyone had heard him, and now they are watching them.  
  
“I wasn't wrong, you got laid!”  
  
“ _Shut up!_ ” Sehun gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the giggles and sniggers around them as people gradually returned to their food and booze.  
  
Tao sat down and shut his mouth for several seconds, and then he spoke again. Trying to get more details.  
  
“What was it, just a blow job or something more?”  
  
Sehun's choked and his cheeks bloomed bright red.  
  
“ _I knew it!_ ” Tao said, laughing so hard.  
  
“Tao! You are loud” Luhan said to him while trying to hold his laugh. Sehun buried his face in his hands and groaned. It's going to be a long night.  
  
“Who made the first move?” Tao grinned. “That's gotta be him, Our Sehunnie wouldn't just jump on someone right of the bat”  
  
Sehun wished the ground would swallow him up to run away from Tao's torment.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
“So... You and Park Chanyeol are...?”  
Sehun froze with the spoon halfway to his mouth. Oh, no. Tao won't let this pass, he will keep on teasing him mercilessly.  
  
“I don't know what we are.” Sehun groaned.  
  
“But you're together, right?” Luhan said.  
  
“It's too complicated. So, shut up!”  
  
“So you're saying that it could be more than just awesome sex?” Tao leaned forward on his elbows.  
  
“Tao!” A blush crept up Sehun's cheeks.  
  
“You did have an awesome sex! Luhan was convinced you were just making out” Sehun groaned. “But with the way he was sucking your face right in front of us-”  
  
“Oh my God” Sehun whined.  
  
“Our best friend was-” Sehun dropped his head on the table and shutting his ears, “-Having hot kinky sex with the sexiest guy in the country!”  
  
“I really hate you sometimes.” Sehun muttered.  
  
“But it's just sex!” Tao grinned.  
  
“Boundaries!” Sehun yelled at him.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
Sehun kept drinking in hope to mute out his friends' teasing, they are picking on him endlessly about _'hitting the jackpot'_ he knows they are just teasing him like they tease each other when one of them jumps into a relationship. He realizes that anyone will find about their relationship will assume Sehun to be the typical sugar baby who will squeeze money and gifts from the wealthy man. They expected Sehun, who had a handsome, pretty face and the most kissable lips, to be the baby princess for Chanyeol to spoil him like there is no tomorrow.  
  
His insecurities start to eat him up. It made his heart impatient and irrational, which is something he couldn't control. What if he was just a _'side dish'_? What if there is nothing serious between him and Chanyeol? Come on, it's not like he was the one who wanted to be together. They still haven’t put a name to their relationship, but it’s not like they really need it because Chanyeol made it clear they are exclusive. He won't date or go out with anyone other than Sehun.  
  
Sehun decided to never look back on details he cannot change and to avoid wasting any time or energy on useless theories or regrets.  
  
He was so absorbed in thoughts, he found himself stopping in front Chanyeol's home. It must be his drunken mind lead him unintentionally to this place because he was the major topic inside his head.  
  
Sehun hesitated, should he go in or leave? But Chanyeol gave him the key! So, ' _soon_ ' might mean ' _after several hours_ ' but it could mean ' _after a few days_ ' as well.  
  
You know what? Fuck it. He will go inside and fall asleep in the most luxurious bed in the world.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Chanyeol stirred when he felt the mattress dipped to someone's weight behind him. He felt so thrilled when he noticed an arm snake around his bare stomach. He didn't expect Sehun to visit him _this_ quickly.  
  
“Never expected you this soon” He spoke. His voice is rough and deep after sleep.  
  
“Shut up” Was the unexpected reply he heard in return. If it were anyone else, coming in with a grumpy mood and reek of alcohol, they will end up being suffering and kicked out for disrespecting him.  
  
But this is Sehun, his baby.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
The only response Chanyeol received from Sehun was shuffling closer to him, spooning him and pressing his forehead against his back. He finally opened his eyes.  
  
“Sehun?” He asked again, only to have the younger man tighten the grip around his stomach.  
  
Chanyeol managed to free himself from Sehun and roll over to face him, only to find a totally drunk Sehun laid there still fully dressed, not even trying to take off his shoes and jacket.  
  
Sehun was fine when he met him earlier this evening, something is obviously bothering him so much after meeting his friends.  
  
“Hey, ... what is bothering you?” He asked, tilting the young man's chin upwards with his hand so that the younger man was forced to look into Chanyeol's eyes.  
  
A tired sigh escaped Sehun's lips before he finally answered. “They saw us” He mumbled, before burying his face in the pillow.  
  
“And…?”  
  
“… And they torment me the entire night about being the sugar baby to a rich dude”.  
  
“Most people tend to show off that kind of thing.” Chanyeol said with a gentle smile.  
  
“I'm not most people.”  
  
“So I've noticed.”  
  
Another sigh and Sehun rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
“Sehun?” Chanyeol asked, noticing how he had gone quiet. Sehun is definitely worrying about something else.  
  
“Tao went overboard about it... he showed me a picture of you with an actress taken a few days ago in a gossip website, telling me I should not expect so much from you and just have fun while I am at it...” He said, his voice hardly louder than a whisper.  
  
“That was just a business dinner.” He told Sehun.  
  
“I trust you and I know the press fabricated it.”  
  
“Then what's bothering you?” Chanyeol said, sitting up in bed He stared at the Sehun who is still fully dressed, Chanyeol realized that Sehun is about to drift off to sleep like this.  
  
“Hey…” Chanyeol said. His voice was low and soothing as he ruffled Sehun's hair with his hand. “At least let me take off your clothes before you fall asleep.”  
  
“Don't wanna...” Sehun mumbled, snuggling closer to him, but Chanyeol did it any way, he took off his clothes and shoes, so Sehun can rest comfortably. After that, Sehun rest his head on Chanyeol's chest.  
  
“Chanyeol…?” Sehun's drowsy voice reached his ears.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“don't make me regret it”  
  
“I won't”  
  
  
  
“Chanyeol?” He heard Sehun's voice again moments later.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Thank you” The young man mumbled.  
  
Chanyeol smiled and kissed Sehun's head.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Sehun sat in the bathtub and closed his eyes, loving the way the warm water relaxed his muscles and healed his hangover.  
  
After freshened up, he walks into Chanyeol's closet, and singled out a random clothes to wear. The hoodie nearly went down to his knees when he put it on, and his arms were a little short for the sleeves. But it was so comfortable, it smells like Chanyeol and the fabric was warm and soft.  
  
He left the bedroom. Walking around the penthouse, almost nothing has changed. He continued straight to the kitchen but turned around when he heard Chanyeol's voice.  
  
 _“Sort out your mess.”_ Chanyeol spoke in a calm, scary voice.  
  
He was speaking on the phone, leaning against the wall. Chanyeol smiled at him when their eyes met, and then he looked surprised, almost got distracted when to find the younger standing there wearing only a hoodie, _his hoodie_.  
  
His scary attitude is back again when the other person on the phone spoke, Chanyeol let an irritated sigh as he looks away from Sehun and shouted at whoever was on the phone.  
  
Sehun didn't know why his feet drew him to Chanyeol, standing in front of him and surprising him with a hug, nuzzling his face into Chanyeol's neck.  
  
When Chanyeol ends the call, Sehun parted away, glancing up at Chanyeol's face to see if he is still irritated.  
  
“You are wearing my favorite hoodie” Chanyeol was smirking at him.  
  
“Do you want me to take it off?” He said naively. But Chanyeol chuckled. “Really, Hunnie?” Cupping Sehun's cheek with his hand “seducing me in the early morning?”  
  
Sehun's face flushed, eyes wide open, realizing what he said could have double meaning.  
  
“I-l didn't mean- god, get your head out of the gutter!” Sehun stutter, trying to hide his shyness.  
  
Chanyeol chuckles at how adorable he is and asked him, “How are you feeling now?”  
  
Sehun raised his hand. And grab Chanyeol's. He smiled, planting a soft kiss on Chanyeol palm.  
  
“Fine.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lacy lingerie, phone sex.

“Where have you been!” Tao links his arm around Sehun's neck when he sat down next to him inside the café. He pushed Tao's arm away and yawning tiredly.  
  
“I was very busy. The pressures of work are piling up and my boss is merciless.”  
  
“Come on, dude! You _cannot_ fool me. You don't have to work hard if you allow Chanyeol to take care of you.” Tao jabbed a finger at Sehun's chest.  
  
“I'm not his sugar baby!” Sehun brushed Tao's hand aside.  
  
“Seriously, that man is filthy rich. It wouldn't bother him if you use his money,” Tao replied, Looking at Luhan “aren't rich dudes like to pamper their lovers with money?”  
  
“Wow, imagine all the money Sehun could have if he allowed Chanyeol to pamper him with it.” Luhan's eyes popped out.  
  
“I'm _not_ with him for his money!” Sehun grumbled. “Seriously, guys. I _don't want_ to take his money! Please stop talking about it.” He stared at his best friends, who were watching him with a bemused expression on their faces. Why Sehun always sensitive when the topic is about money.  
  
“You have some screwed sense of pride, Sehunnie.” Luhan rested his chin on his palms.  
  
  
.  
.  
.

  
Freshly showered, Sehun had just sat down on his comfy couch wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, he planned for a peaceful evening to watch random series on Netflix and relax, it's something he didn't do a lot lately. That is why he turned down his friend's offer to go clubbing. It is convenient to stay inside sometimes and just be lazy, doing nothing but watching TV and eating snacks.  
  
Sehun was looking for something to watch when the door of his apartment opened. It alarmed him. The only people who have a spare key are Luhan and Chanyeol, None of them mentioned they will drop by. Luhan went to the club, and Chanyeol has been extremely busy this week, and they didn't plan to meet up.  
  
Sehun went to the front door to find out who came in and faced an exhausted-looking Chanyeol slipping off his shoes. It was clear he was terribly busy and obviously was overworking himself with that international business deal because there are dark circles under his eyes and a scowl instead of the familiar smirk.  
  
“Hey, I didn't know you would stop by”  
  
A hum was all he picked up in return as Chanyeol walk inside, taking off his jacket and loosen his tie. He kissed Sehun's forehead.  
  
“I have a meeting later. So, I will wait here for an hour while I read a report.”  
  
“Oh.” Sehun tried not to sound very disappointed. He felt guilty because no matter how busy Chanyeol is, he will stop by wherever Sehun is to see him for a couple of minutes. His action always made Sehun's heart _flutters_ but right now, his concern over Chanyeol's condition took over him.  
  
“You should take a nap or rest a little.” Sehun frowns “You look exhausted.”  
  
When Chanyeol look at the concern expression on Sehun's face, he exhaled.  
  
“Later. There are still some reports I need to check on.” Sehun watched as Chanyeol took out the files from his bag and instead of his usual smooth, practiced moves, he fumbled with them.   
  
_'Chanyeol is completely drained.'_ He thought.  
  
Sehun stepped forward and gently pulled the files away from Chanyeol's hands, placing them on the coffee table. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow but made no comment. He was in no mood for any bratty behavior. Not like Sehun is bratty, but taking the reports from him means he will demand his attention and will whine at him for neglecting him like all his exes did when he is busy.  
  
“Just take a short nap.” Sehun looks at him, cupping Chanyeol's face and trying to convince him. “Please?” he grabbed his hand and sat down on the edge of the couch and patted the spot next to him with the other hand.  
  
“Lay down and give me your phone, I’ll wake you up if someone calls you.”  
  
Chanyeol was stunned at Sehun's gesture. Can he get any _cuter_? Here he is, his thoughts led him to think Sehun would be selfish like his exes, but no. Sehun want to take care of him instead of asking for unreasonable things, and he didn't seem to be mad because he came here with no notice.  
  
Chanyeol hesitated before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone to give it to Sehun. He stretched down across the couch, head in Sehun's lap.  
  
“I doubt I can sleep with all the work I have to do...” Chanyeol murmur.  
  
“You don't have to sleep, just lay down and close your eyes,” Sehun whispers.  
  
Chanyeol knows his stubbornness won't allow him to rest, he hates leaving unfinished reports. So, instead of lying down doing nothing and wasting his time, he will at least read one report or two. He stood up too quickly to get one, but he felt light-headed and almost fainted.  
  
“Chanyeol?!” Sehun gasps.  
  
When he blinked his eyes, the first thing he noticed was Sehun supporting him from falling down.  
  
“Oh, god. Are you ok?” an anxious Sehun asked him.  
  
“Hm, I... I just tripped.” Chanyeol was in no way going to admit he is weak.  
  
“You look pale-”  
  
“I need to read the reports...” he repeated drowsily.  
  
“Later, please?” Sehun lay him down again and the older man barely resist. He gently carded his fingers through his hair.  
  
It took a few minutes before the stress eased out of Chanyeol's body and his breathing slowed down to confirm that he had already fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
Sehun gave him a sad smile. It upsets him to see Chanyeol not taking care of himself. Where are Junmyeon and Lee? Aren't they supposed to take care of their boss instead of letting him drain out himself like this?  
  
With a sigh, Sehun continued to gently stroke Chanyeol's hair while he shifted his attention to the muted TV.  
  
It had roughly been an hour when Chanyeol's phone buzzed. He glanced at the coffee table where he had left the phone. Chanyeol didn’t stir at the small sound.  
  
Junmyeon was calling.  
Of course, he was.  
  
Who else would it be other than the strict secretary? But Sehun reached forward and muted the call. He felt guilty for ignoring the call. Yes, he told Chanyeol he will wake him up, but he needs more sleep, It wouldn't hurt to let him sleep more, right? The world can wait, and Junmyeon can handle Chanyeol's work for a few more hours.  
  
Seconds after the first call ended, Junmyeon called again. With a huff, Sehun muted the phone again and picked up his own. He quickly typed out a text to Junmyeon.  
  
  
 **Sehun:** Chanyeol is sleeping  
 **Sehun:** im not waking him up to answer you  
  
  
Grumbling under his breath about annoying secretaries who don't take care of their bosses, Sehun glanced down at Chanyeol's sleeping form, worried that he was disturbed, but he still hadn’t even twitched since falling asleep. He smiled tenderly as his eyes slowly moved from the man’s hair to his long eyelashes, and from there to his pale, chapped lips. His phone buzzed. Cursing quietly, Sehun read the texts.  
  
  
  
 **Junmyeon:** Is Mr. Park with you now?  
 **Sehun:** he is sleeping  
 **Sehun:** extremely exhausted  
 **Junmyeon:** Mr. Park has an important meeting now.  
 **Sehun:** the fuck is wrong with you?  
 **Sehun:** I’m not waking him up  
 **Sehun:** JUST DEAL WITH IT  
 **Junmyeon:** I see.  
  
  
  
Sehun placed his phone on the coffee table with a huff. Just as he had directed his attention back on the TV, Chanyeol's phone lit up again. Sehun glared at it, ready to turn it off, but it didn't buzz. With a sigh, he threaded his fingers back into his lover's silver hair and relaxed his back.  
  
  
  
  
It was still dark outside when Chanyeol finally woke up. It took him a moment before he realized that he was falling asleep on Sehun's couch. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he felt an odd weight on the side of his head. He glanced up, Chanyeol found Sehun slumped above him in a deep sleep with his fingers gently tangled in his hair. With a soft smile, he pulled Sehun's hand and pressed a small kiss onto his palm, then he placed it back on his lover's lap. Chanyeol stood up slowly and stretched, already feeling better than he had in a while. A quick search for his phone and he found it on the coffee table.  
  
He picked it up and was surprised to see missed calls and messages. They were all from his secretary. He opened the message first.  
  
  
 **Junmyeon:** Good evening, Mr. Park. Sehun refused to wake you up. I have rearranged all your appointments for tomorrow. Sleep well.  
  
  
Chanyeol lips curled up in a genuine smile. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on Sehun's forehead before murmuring softly, “Thank you, love.”  
  
Sehun looks so adorable sleeping while sitting down, his head tilt to the side and his mouth slightly open. Chanyeol slid his arms under Sehun's legs and shoulders and picked him up against his chest. The younger stirred slightly and mumble something like _'-yeol -back to sleep'_ but didn’t wake up. He carried his lover towards the bedroom.  
  


“Wake up, _Channie_ ,” Sehun whispers, brushing his lips to Chanyeol's forehead, and planting kisses all over his face before moving them down to wake him up with a kiss on his lips. Chanyeol stirs and moans lazily, fluttering his eyes open to see Sehun lying on top of him with a smile. He leaned down to press another kiss on his dry lips. Chanyeol smiled back, loving the way to wake up like this.  
  
“What time is it?” he asked drowsily.  
  
“Ten.”  
  
“I am late but...” he groaned, rolling over, so he can be on top of Sehun. “Let's stay like this for a while.”  
  
“I wanted to let you stay in bed all day, but Junmyeon kept nagging at me.” Sehun frowned, brushing Chanyeol's hair out of his eyes and cups his cheek. “He said he will pick you up soon, so I had to wake you up.”  
  
Chanyeol sighs “Then I have to get ready” he stood up, walking to the bathroom.  
  
“Oh. But you haven’t eaten anything. I will be in the kitchen”.  
  
  
After a quick shower, Chanyeol went to the kitchen to see Sehun preparing a quick breakfast. He hugged Sehun from the back and nuzzles his face into Sehun's neck for a kiss. He stays like that, his arms around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder. The affectionate neediness would be pleasing to Sehun if he wasn't concerned about Chanyeol leaving without eating anything. He knows the older man will forget to eat if he leaves for work now.  
  
“You are slowing me down.” Sehun chuckles as he struggled to move around the kitchen. “Sit down or help me.”  
  
“But I want to stay like this” Chanyeol said. His whiny voice was muffled by Sehun's neck.  
  
“You will lose your reputation as _the scary king_ of the underworld if anyone see you needy like this.” Sehun teased him and all he hears is a sleepy 'hmm' from Chanyeol.  
  
Sehun was correct, but he couldn't help it. The way he feels so spontaneous and at ease around the younger man came so naturally. He isn't afraid to show emotions, to be totally himself around him. Chanyeol is pretty confident that if anyone looks at him right now, the _heartless_ businessman and the _ruthless_ lord of the underworld behave so affectionately towards another person, they would guess he lost his mind and gone insane.  
  
Sehun noticed Chanyeol's silence and how his arms tightening around his waist protectively. He glanced over his shoulder, and he smiled, placing a quick kiss on Chanyeol's lips.  
  
“Breakfast is ready” Sehun said. And at that moment Chanyeol leaned in for a deeper, slow kiss. Sehun arched his back and moaned, threading his fingers into Chanyeol's hair. But before they go any further, they were disturbed by Junmyeon who had entered the kitchen greeting both of them.  
  
“ _How_ did you come in?” Sehun was surprised, flushed bright red, because the secretary saw them. He tried to shrug Chanyeol off but the large arms around his waist just tightened before he says. “I left the door unlocked for him after the shower”  
  
“Seriously, Chanyeol!” He free himself “Eat your breakfast now!”.  
  
“Really, Hunnie?” Chanyeol moved away crossing his arms as he lean on the kitchen counter “acting cold on me the moment Jun came in?”  
  
“While this domesticity is adorable, I believe you don't have any more time to waste Mr. Park,” the secretary said firmly to his boss.  
  
“He wasn't _wasting_ his time with me” Sehun said crossing his arm, glaring at him stubbornly.  
  
“And you have to stop acting like a child. _Sehun_ ” The way he said his name was full of annoyance. “It's difficult to reschedule Mr. Park's meetings at the last minute, especially if they were really important”  
  
“His health is more _important_ than any important meeting!”  
  
While they were arguing back and forth, Chanyeol sat there chewing his pancakes and enjoying the show. He is mildly confused but endlessly amused at the way these two always fights for no reason at all.

.  
.  
.

Sehun really just needed the day to be over. It wasn’t because it is Valentine’s Day today. He was actually looking forward to it because it is his first with Chanyeol. But sadly, he will not celebrate it with him because he is somewhere in Japan right now for a business trip.  
  
Sehun was stuck on his desk to finish the extra work his manager gave him. The atmosphere in the office is really weird right now because you can sense the combination of bitter, lonely workers who have no plans and joyful, excited workers who are bragging over their plans for the evening with their sweethearts.  
  
He sighed when he almost completed his last report for the day, ready to go back home and stay alone, away from the mixed emotions of happiness and loneliness.  
  
Sehun heard a commotion behind him. He twisted around to discover a delivery man coming in the office door carrying an enormous bouquet of red flowers and a large box of chocolates. The co-workers immediately started murmuring over whose lover it was and how lucky they are to have someone to show off. Sehun couldn’t help but roll his eyes at their shallowness. He turned again and continue typing.  
  
The delivery man asked about someone, and then he was led to them.  
  
“A delivery for Mr. Oh Sehun.” the delivery man stopped near his desk.  
  
Sehun, who was in his own world drinking water, choked loudly. _This delivery for me?_ After coughing and clearing his throat, Sehun swung around in surprise. The entire office had gone quiet, looking at him with amused expressions.  
  
“Mr. Oh Sehun?” He asked again to confirm his identity.  
  
“Yes, that’s me.” Sehun replied weakly. He feels his face is steaming up for being the center of the attention in the office.  
  
“A delivery from P.C.Y.”  
  
Sehun accepted it. The huge bouquet made him look comically tiny. He stared down at the flowers, still in awe. It was so big he had to hold it in both hands, and it occupied the circle with his arms.  
  
The delivery man hesitated, not sure what to do with the box until a colleague who is sitting in the desk next to him stood up and accepted it on his behalf.  
  
“But we agreed we weren’t doing anything for today…” He mumbles to himself, still staring at the flowers, and raised his head when he heard several chuckles from who could overhear what he said. Sehun looked around stressfully and felt his face go completely red as he noticed everyone’s stares, a mixture of amusement and jealousy in their expressions.  
  
The manager huffed and order everyone to get back to work.  
  
“Where do you want these?”  
  
He looked back at the co-worker who is now grinning at him carrying the box.  
  
“I... um... I will share it with everyone.” Sehun told him.  
  
“Are you sure?” he sounded surprised.  
  
“Yeah. There’s no way I could eat all that on my own.” Sehun frown looking at the huge box of wine filled chocolates “Can you pass it around? I need to make a phone call.”  
  
His coworker opened the box and start to walk around from desk to desk offering the delicious chocolates. Sehun left the flowers on his desk and made his way out of the office to call Chanyeol.  
  
“Hello, Hunnie”  
  
“Chanyeol! What the hell is this? I thought we agreed we weren’t doing anything for today?” Sehun sounded so distressed.  
  
“I take it you received the delivery then?” Chanyeol sounded so satisfied.  
  
“What the hell do I do with all of this? So many flowers! The box is huge! And you're delivering them to my workplace!” Sehun whined.  
  
Chanyeol can totally visualize his lover pouting. _'He must be gnawing his lip now.'_  
  
“You can do what you want with them, they are yours after all.” Chanyeol answered him easily.  
  
“This is so embarrassing.” Sehun hissed into the phone.  
  
“You prefer if I deliver them to you, personally?” Chanyeol sounded so pleased with himself.  
  
“You-!” Sehun cut himself off and groan. “That's not the point, Chanyeol...” Sehun rubs his forehead. He doesn't like to catch other people's attentions at work, he preferred to stay away from the gossip and the drama. Now the employees will talk nonstop about the high brand of chocolate and the luxurious flowers shop. They will question him about his ' _rich lover_ ' and they will start shooting personal questions about who they are, what they do for a living and how they met.  
  
“Love? You still there?” Chanyeol asked after Sehun had been silent.  
  
“Yeah, sorry. I am just... tired. Can we talk about it when you come back home?”  
  
“Sure”  
  
“Chanyeol?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Thank you” He says it sincerely and hung up the call.  
  
With a sigh, Sehun came back in, the office broke into whispers around him. He sat down to finish up his work, so he can leave as soon as possible. He hates all the stares and the curious questions about to pop up at any minute now.  
  
He was preparing to leave when a coworker told him, “I’m so jealous of you! That is so romantic! Do you know the admirer?”  
  
“Yeah, he is my boyfriend” Sehun gave her a short, awkward laugh.  
  
“I wish I had someone to send me flowers and chocolates at my workplace.” The lady sighed dreamily.  
  
  
  
Sehun was walking fast to avoid any unnecessary conversation. Once he is inside the elevator, Sehun tried to move the bundle of flowers into one arm, so he could slip the handle of the paper bag into his wrist. What kind of lover is he? He regretted his phone call with Chanyeol because he sounded so ungrateful about the gifts, it's just he panicked and overreacted without thinking. He will apologize later when his head is clear.  
  
He bit his lip, thinking about what to do with all these flowers. There was way too many, they look so beautiful and the smell is amazing, but it's sad to see them withered away in his home.  
  
When he reached the company exit, he spotted the security guard, an old man who is always welcoming the employees with a bright smile. An idea sparked inside Sehun's head. He carefully balanced the bouquet in one hand and pulled one flower from the middle and walk over to offer it to the security. He looked at him in surprise before slowly reaching out to take it.  
  
So, all the way to his home, he plucked out flowers and handed it over to passers-by. He gave out the flowers to everyone he came across, male and female. Happiness should be shared, and maybe a simple gesture like this would make a person's day?  
  
Only a few people declined the flower. It was actually really nice to watch people lit up as he handed out the flowers to them. He got so many smiles and thanks in return.  
  
Finally, the last few were handed over to children near his apartment building. Who were squealing and jumping from happiness.  
  
Sehun kept one flower for himself, this is all he needs. Something simple and beautiful.

.

.

.

Sehun came out of the shower, only wearing a towel around his waist. It's still early in the evening, but he didn't feel like going out alone. Most of his friends are busy for a romantic night with their lovers, and the rest are out and about, having fun with no strings attached.  
  
Sehun lay down on his bed, feeling horny, hot, needy and craving for Chanyeol's touch. He missed Chanyeol undivided attention on him. Staying alone tonight was a bad idea. His entire body felt like it was burning, and nothing he did in the shower could soften the lingering ache of need and desire for the older man.  
  
He whined and rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. The shower didn't help at all, and his horny mind is working its magic with all the dirty thoughts, if he concentrated hard enough, he can almost feel his lover’s hands on his skin, and how he touch him and kiss him and make an absolute mess of him.  
  
“Fuck.” Sehun groaned again and rolled onto his back, arms splayed out. Now he can feel himself grow hard.  
  
Sehun was at his limit. Imagining it was not helping at all, it's only worsened it for him. He did not know how many more days he had to wait. How many it had been? Eight days? Nine days?  
  
“I wonder what is he doing right now...” He murmurs to himself.  
  
He wanted to call to have a proper conversation and apologize, but he knows he will lose it the moment he hears Chanyeol's deep voice.  
  
 _'Is it the chocolates? Can I blame the chocolates? Oh, god! Did Chanyeol send aphrodisiac chocolates! Shit, the entire office must be as horny as me right now! No, no no no. It must be the wine, I eat too much chocolate after dinner.'_ Sehun stares at the ceiling _'Shit, I can't focus. I need Chanyeol.'_  
  
Oh, a selfie! He will send a picture and a text tonight, and tomorrow will call him. But wait, a normal selfie won't do. He pouted, what should he do? Should he send a _sexy_ selfie? He gnawed his lip and picked up his phone.  
  
He has never done that before, but... Perhaps he could do that now? Send Chanyeol a ‘sexy selfie’ as a thank you for the present? And a quick apology in a text?  
  
He rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom. With his back to the mirror, he snapped a quick picture and checked it out.  
  
His side profile was flushed, his lips were shiny and slightly parted. His back looked so tempting, his hips were half tilt and the curve of his ass covered by the towel was shown in the mirror.  
  
 _'Not bad, this will please Chanyeol to no ends.'_  
  
He smirked at the thought of Chanyeol getting the picture in the middle of a meeting and being unable to react. He sent it off quickly with _'sorry for overreacting earlier'_ before he could change his mind.  
  
Almost immediately, his phone buzzed.  
  
 **Chanyeol:** Behave. I am at a business dinner.  
 **Chanyeol:** and there is nothing to apologize for  
 **Chanyeol:** I will call you later  
  
Sehun sat on the bed and dragged his legs up, resting his chin on his knee. What's with this bland reaction! That was so unsatisfying. The whole point anyway is to distract Chanyeol tonight, so he won't call him. But here he is saying he will call him. His brows drew together, his insecurities spiked up. Of course, Chanyeol will ignore him. His business deals are more important than Sehun's mood swings. Sehun groans, what's going on with himself today!  
  
Another text arrived.  
  
 **Junmyeon:** STOP DISTRACTING MR. PARK!  
  
Sehun's face brightened. So Chanyeol was playing hard? Junmeyon's text outed him for being soft to Sehun.  
  
 _'He must be gawking at the picture and neglecting the surrounding people. And here I am sulking and allowing my overthinking head to lead me to gloomy thoughts'._  
  
Should he send more? He is thinking about how he will tease Chanyeol now. A complete nude selfie will be so predictable, he needs to do something extra, something Chanyeol will never _EVER_ predict.  
  
What to wear? Sehun bit on his thumb in thought. Chanyeol's shirt? Chanyeol's hoodie? He knows how much Chanyeol loves to see Sehun wearing them. But he already saw him in them. He needs something that would surprise Chanyeol and knock out his self-control.  
  
Sehun remember _**it**_ and froze. He felt a red blush coloring his cheeks. Should he wear it? He had really forgotten about it. Sehun had received a gift from Tao, a costume made of red lacy lingerie in his size. Tao had laughingly suggested that he should wear it for Chanyeol to spice up their bedroom activities. Sehun had been so mortified by the gift and had it shoved into the very back of his closet to be forgotten completely.  
  
It's good he didn't throw it out yet because it is perfect to be used now. But if Tao ever found out that he actually wore it, he would never live it down.  
  
Sehun took a deep breath and calmly let it out.  
  
 _'Fuck it, I will do it.'_  
  
He poked through his closet and took out the forgotten box out. He opened it and lay them on the bed. A mini skirt with adjustable garter straps, a matching panty and thigh-high stockings.  
  
He stares at them for a moment before carefully slipping them on. They were incredibly soft and comfortable, and fit him perfectly. He stood back and glanced at himself in the mirror. As much as Sehun hated to admit it, it was so perfect. The dark red contrast with his pale skin, his waist enchanted by the so-called mini skirt, and his long legs look so alluring in the thigh-high stockings.  
  
He styled his hair, doll up with light eye make up and lip gloss.  
  
He set up his phone on the stand, carefully locating the camera to the bed, setting the timer, and hurried into the middle of the bed.  
  
He sat on his knees with them spread out, arch his back a little, one hand trailing down a pale thigh over the stocking and the other touching his nape, head tilt to the side with the sexiest eyes he could make looking straight at the phone. He thought of it as Chanyeol's smirking face looking hungrily at him and felt his cock twitch in response.  
  
He heard the click and got up to look at the picture. It was a spot on, _perfect_! Sehun decided to take more pictures. He sat on his knees again, but this time with his back to the camera, he glanced back and had a finger in his mouth with the other hand grabbing his ass cheek.  
  
After he heard the click, he changed his position again. He is staring now into the camera with lidded, lusty eyes, teeth biting into his bottom lip. One hand sneaking under the lacy thong and other fisting the bedsheets. After hearing the click, Sehun decided three are enough. Because he is so goddamn hard, and he needs to touch himself as soon as possible.  
  
He checked them out for a moment. He had to admit the pictures were pretty hot, and he looks so sexy. It was a bit lewd, okay more lewd than he thought. With a cheeky grin, he sent the three pictures to Chanyeol waited for his reply.  
  
  
 **Sehun:** (picture) i miss you  
 **Sehun:** (picture) i am lonely  
 **Sehun:** (picture) i need you  
  
  
Everything started as an awful way to apologize without calling because he was horny. He totally didn't know his horny mind would lead him to do this, but honestly, he is enjoying wearing them now.  
  
Mentally thanking and cursing Tao at the same time for making him discover this new kink.  
  
Sehun took them all off but left the stockings, so he can touch himself easily, he started with slow strokes.  
  
  
Chanyeol was in the backseat on his way to the hotel. He was looking forward to calling his moody baby. He was watching the passing traffic and staring mindlessly at the decorations of the Valentine's Day everywhere when his phone buzzed. He smirked, it's probably Sehun asking why he is late in the meeting.  
  
Chanyeol opened the texts. The air sucked out from his lungs as his eyes narrowed on the screen. He tries to hold in the shudder coursing across his entire frame.  
  
“ _Fuck_.” He inhaled.  
  
His adam’s apple bobs up and down when he swallows, hunger dilates his pupils as he gawks at the glorious, ravishing and erotic pictures, Sehun look so sensual, so irresistible. He stared at them for god knows how long, until the car stopped and Lee opened his door, snapping him out of his trance.  
  
  
  
  
  
His phone rung, Chanyeol’s name flashing across the screen. Sehun took a gasp before answering. He is so close.  
  
“ _Chan-_ ” he let out a sob.  
  
“I will wreck you, over and over, until the only thing you can do is scream my name.” Chanyeol growls, his tone was rough and full of desire, Sehun shivers at hearing the sexy, seductive voice and only moaned in response.  
  
“And with your lace on, _kitten_ ” Chanyeol's husky voice was not helping at all. It made him more needy than possible.  
  
Chanyeol listened to the breathy pants, picturing Sehun's perfect little mouth open, and begging to be kissed as he unbuckled his belt and released himself, giving a firm tug as the younger man whined and spoke again.  
  
“I want you...” Sehun whispered, breathing heavily. Chanyeol could hear the lewd sound of what could only be the younger man stroking himself off. Hearing the seductive breathy moans made Chanyeol breathing heavily as he ran his hand up and down his length.  
  
“The things I want to do to you, Hunnie” Chanyeol whispers huskily.  
  
Fuck. This is bad, Sehun wanted it to be real, so goddamn bad, over the phone wasn’t enough at all. Sehun pumped himself faster, his breathing coming out in huffs, hearing the older man's voice is a pleasure for his ears.  
  
“Help me,” Sehun whines, but it came as a desperate plea. “T-talk to me, I... c-close.” he whimpered.  
  
Chanyeol's voice was so fucking erotic, low and husky and just hearing it made the hand job he was giving himself better than ever.  
  
“I want you under me, I want to eat you out. I want to feel your nipples harden against my tongue, I want to mark your perfect skin with my bites,” Chanyeol's breath was coming out in little audible pants.  
  
Sehun was panting as he thrust his hips into his hand. He closed his eyes and let the man’s voice overwhelm him. His dick was throbbing, he quickened his pace, eager to rid himself of the unbearable pressure.  
  
“K-keep talking to me.” he said breathlessly. “l w-wanna c-cum,” Sehun stuttered out, squeezing his thighs together, feeling the texture of the stocking as he squirmed.  
  
Chanyeol's breath hitched before he goes on, and Sehun could hear the pace he had set himself on the other end.  
  
“Then I’ll take your cock in my hand, stroking it roughly. I want to tease you. I want to see you writhe under my touch. I want to taste you. I’ll let you fuck my mouth. I’ll make your toes curl and make you scream when you come. I’ll milk you until you’re completely worn off.”  
  
Sehun shivered at the words. The pressure built in him, climbing quickly. He'd been ready for this all night, Chanyeol's words echoing in his head over and over again, sending him over the edge with a few more desperate pulls, Sehun cried as the burning feeling of release washed over him, turning his muscles to jelly and losing all sense of awareness as he came all over his stomach and hand with a loud mewl.  
  
While he was still in the bliss of his orgasm, he heard Chanyeol let out a low moan as he came as well, and it made his high last much longer, thinking of the older man getting off on his moans.  
  
All that could be heard for a while was heavy breathing, while both men came down from their euphoria.  
  
Sehun lift his sticky hand and stare at it. He came so hard that it was all over his stomach and hand.  
  
The sound of the younger man’s desperate pleading had given Chanyeol more pleasure than he could imagine. Listening to the lewd sounds without actually touching Sehun was a real sweet torture.  
  
“Don't hang up, talk to me until I fall a sleep” Sehun sleepy, breathless voice cut off the silence.  
  
Chanyeol chuckles, his chest echoing with amusement at his adorable lover's demanding words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kidnapping, violence, drugs.

Yesterday was... something. Sehun didn't expect to be brave enough to wear that thing. What they did yesterday was so intense, they have been a part for so long and their desire pretty much controlled their actions. 

Sehun is on his way home, tired after a long day at the office. Gossip and rumors already spreading out in the small company, Sehun decided to ignore it and let it die on its own. He does not own explanation to anyone because it is his private life after all. 

When he opened his apartment door, Sehun thought he was daydreaming. He blinks several times to make sure if he was not imagining things. Here he stands, Chanyeol with eyes full of lust, need and hunger. 

Quickly closing the door behind him, he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Chanyeol pushed him hard against the door, lips crashing together. 

“Chanyeol? What-” Sehun was cut off by Chanyeol's lips again and again. Chanyeol's hands were everywhere, cupping his ass, removing his jacket and pinching his nipples over the fabric. Sehun was so overwhelmed, Chanyeol is devouring him, sneaking a leg between his, grinding them simultaneously and they groaned together at the friction. 

“Wai- s-slow down” Sehun moaned as Chanyeol sucking on his earlobe and nibbling it between his teeth. 

“No,” Chanyeol growled. 

“Pleas- wait-” Sehun tried to push him while chuckling breathlessly, gasping for air as a pair of hands grasping onto his ass and squeezing tightly. 

He whimpered as Chanyeol grabs his wrists and pin them on the door beside his head. 

“What?” Chanyeol rasps. His lips are still so close, hovering Sehun's mouth. 

“How did you- aren't you supposed to return next week?” Sehun was confused and concerned about Chanyeol cutting off his business trip. 

“And enduring another week without you? Espacially after receiving your pictures! Hell, no.” 

Chanyeol took Sehun's lips again for a forceful and ruthless and hungry and electrifying kiss. Both are panting, hot and bothered, pressing their bodies closer. 

Chanyeol let go of Sehun's wrists and steps back a bit to practically rip Sehun's shirt. 

"Bed-" Sehun said but Chanyeol cuts him off by attacking his lips. 

"No. I will fuck you against the door," Chanyeol whispered betweetn the kisses. "The bed can wait." 

.  
. 

Chanyeol fucked him for hours. Against the door, in the living room and at what point they hit the bed, Sehun didn't know. 

He was slowly growing hard again, his knees pressed back to his shoulders as Chanyeol's cock made its way slowly inside him again. 

“Ah... Ah, Cha...” Sehun panted, the weight of Chanyeol's body and his heat on top of him only added more to the intensity of the act as their voices and breath mingled together. He tried to order him to go harder, faster, but his throat was so parched that the only sounds leaving his mouth were a mixture of moans and mewls. 

“Missed you much...” Sehun heard him whisper, beads of sweat dropping from Chanyeol's forehead to his chest. But Instead of responding to his, Sehun moves his hands around his neck to sink them into Chanyeol’s hair instead. He pulls harshly,“You better,” he murmured, biting at Chanyeol’s bottom lip, and Chanyeol groans into his mouth. 

Sehun felt like soaring. His eyes fluttered closed. Was dehydrated and overheating? Or simply getting close to another orgasm without fully recovering from the last one? 

Two gentle pats on his face urged him to open his eyes again. 

“Hey, stay with me” Chanyeol said. 

“What...?” 

“You passed out.” 

“You go too hard on me...” Sehun whimpered, but his complain didn't match his action. 

“Should I slow down, then?” Chanyeol said with small smirk curled the corners of his lips. Moving to an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Shut up, move faster” Sehun grasp onto his back and he growls low and deep when Sehun raked his nails along his skin, digging into him. 

“Close... ah!” Sehun almost cried when the first spurts of cum coated his insides, his own cock twitched at the sensation. Strings of his own cum landing on his chest as his mind once again snapped closed to everything else that was not them. 

He was still trying to catch his breath and hardly awake when Chanyeol rolled off him. He brought water, made him drink it, he cleaned him up and what else...? He apparently fell a sleep because he can't remember. 

.  
.

When Sehun wakes up after a few hours' nap, he gently drew his body away from Chanyeol's warmth. He winced when the movement cause pain shooting to his lower area. Sehun bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the whine of pain from slipping out of his mouth and awake Chanyeol. The mattress creak as Sehun slowly slide both legs over the bed, landing softly on the cold floor. He held a deep breath, bracing himself to stand up slowly. But before he could, Chanyeol sneak up his warm arm and drapes it around his bare waist, tugging him backward. 

“Where do you think you are going?” A deep voice laced with sleep spoke to him. “Hmm?” The older man goes on, kissing Sehun's nape. 

“I'm thirsty” Sehun whined. He quickly but clumsily try to break free from the warmth, but Chanyeol pinned him onto the bed. 

“Stay” Chanyeol requested before sliding off the bed and make his way out the door. Sehun stare confusedly at the open bedroom door for a few seconds. The older man came back bringing a bottle of water in one hand and walked casually towards Sehun with a sly smirk on his handsome face. 

Sehun patiently wait for Chanyeol to hand him the water, but he never did. 

Chanyeol opened it and tip the bottle to his lips and smile wickedly. Before Sehun complain or says anything, the next move surprised him the most as Chanyeol grabs his neck, his lips meeting the sweet, tiny mouth of Sehun to deliver the cool water. Mouth to mouth. Once Sehun swallowed the water, Chanyeol's tongue dart inside, licking and touching everything inside the mouth. 

Chanyeol never stops, simply going on in his pleasurable act. Sehun was already letting out a small moan and meeting his tongue in a wet dance while his arms circle around Chanyeol's neck. 

“Still thirsty?” Chanyeol's voice was low and sultry. 

Sehun flushed with sexual heat when he caught himself staring at the older man’s mouth, a sudden blush colored his cheeks when he realized he had been looking at the plump lips for a while. 

“No, but since You are not gonna spare me tonight” Sehun leans in, “Kiss me,” he blurts out in a breathy sigh, his eyes still focused on Chanyeol's parted lips. 

.  
.  
. 

Everything was progressing smoothly in their relationship for months until one day, they were enjoying an evening together watching a movie in Chanyeol's super awesome media room. 

They were sitting snugly on the couch enjoying the action movie. Sehun somehow was feeling anxious, Chanyeol asked him if he is ok, but he brushes it off and said he was just tired. He can still see the worry in Chanyeol's eyes and hope that he did not press him about his mood any further. 

Chanyeol knows that something is off with Sehun, so he tried to comfort him up in subtle ways. He knows Sehun wasn't paying attention to the movie, even if he had his eyes glued to the screen. It's like there is something troubling him. Chanyeol got an idea, Junmyeon told him this morning about the upcoming charity dinner. Maybe asking him out will cheer him up a little, since he never asked Sehun to go with him to public events. 

“By the way, I have a charity dinner to attend.” Chanyeol said casually while wiping the crump of chips from Sehun's lips. “Would you like to accompany me?” 

Sehun who has his eyes glued to the screen the entire time finally looks at him with wide eyes. “N-No, I don't want to.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you will introduce me as?” Sehun frowns, his eyes dropping into his lap. 

“You are gonna be my plus two, so I don't owe people any explanation.” 

“Yes, you do!” 

“No, I don't” Chanyeol said, a frown wrinkling his forehead. 

“Is it a part of your status, to play the cool bachelor? To show up with a different celebrity every time and stuff like that...” His voice was mixed with soreness. He stood up trying to make space between them because he is feeling suffocated with indescribable feelings. 

Yes. Such events are always an excellent chance for structuring and strengthens his connections with the upper classes of society. Attending them must be with someone from the high-class status or with celebrities and models. It served a double purpose, it helped him build the image of the irresistible bachelor and to create more publicly to his date who is either a business associate or working in one of his entertainment companies. 

“Yes, that's correct.” Chanyeol answered him, not getting the point. 

“Did you... slept with all of them?” Sehun asked, trying to be neutral about it and ignoring the growing anger inside his heart. He is angry at himself, angry how he can't contain the restlessness and how he can't express what he feels right now. 

“Some of them” Chanyeol answered, still not understanding Sehun's point. He used to sleep around before. And Sehun knew about it, but Sehun also knows that he is ultimately devoted and exclusive for him since they started 'dating'. 

Sehun overthinking mind took a toll on him, screaming inside his head, 'Chanyeol will never introduce you as a boyfriend. Maybe they didn't find someone to attend with Chanyeol, maybe you are just a substitute, you are just going to be a cheap escort, another pretty face standing with Chanyeol at the event. A decoration, everyone will look at you knowing so well you are the lay of the evening. You are nothing Sehun'. 

“So I am just gonna be another fuck.”  
Sehun scuffed sadly, heading to the door to run away. 

“Huh? Wait!” Chanyeol grabbed Sehun's arm before he marched out of the room, but he broke free of his grip, inflamed by the growing sadness and irritation. 

“Leave me alone!” the young man hissed before quickening his steps. 

“What is wrong with you!” Chanyeol follows, still puzzled about his behavior. 

“Fuck you!” Sehun screamed out and slam the main door behind him. 

Chanyeol stood at the entrance, staring at the main door dumbfounded. What did just happen? He didn't know the reason behind Sehun weird attitude tonight. Did he choose the wrong timing to ask him out? It's just to Chanyeol, serious relationships were meant to be equal, and he wants to treat Sehun as an equal by letting the entire world knows that 'Yes, Oh Sehun is my lover'. He doesn't want to keep Sehun hidden like a thing to be played with and later tossed away. He wants the entire world knows how important Sehun is. He is not a toy, not a subject to be ashamed of, there is no way in fucking hell he would let Sehun be subjected to that sort of shame. 

Now feeling even more annoyed at this situation. He called Sehun and after a few rings he picked up. 

“What!” Sehun yelled. 

“Come back.” Chanyeol said with a calm tone, but his words were met with silence on the other side of the line. 

“Don't call me” Sehun said and hung up. 

.  
.  
.

In the main office, Chanyeol walked back and forth across the room. He had his phone linked to his ear the moment his meetings ended to call Sehun. 

Sehun hadn’t picked up once. The younger man has been ghosting him for two days now. Chanyeol couldn’t decide to smash his phone on the wall, or to just keep calling. 

He is still confused about what triggered Sehun so badly to act like this. The younger man didn't even give him a chance to talk. 

He kept trying to contact Sehun. But He still hadn’t picked up. Chanyeol rubbed his face with his palm and sighed. This feeling of constantly being worried about someone was still a strange concept to him. It’s unfamiliar and uncomfortable. He couldn’t explain it. Usually, he doesn't care about his lover, and generally, they are the one who crawl back to him and beg him to forgive them but Sehun is different, one of a kind who turned his life upside down. 

Sehun winced as his phone received a text message. He knew who that would be. His phone had been ringing constantly for the last two days. He looked at it, and sure enough, it was Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol: Call me. 

Sehun left him on read, 'sorry, I haven’t been brave enough to face you.' He murmured to himself and returns to his groceries shopping. 

His apartment is his safe space, he won't panic and run elsewhere, that is why he will invite Chanyeol tonight and make a nice dinner for him. Sehun felt so stupid about everything, the stress and anxiety made him feel so much worse, and he couldn't talk on the phone because he didn't have the courage to do it. 

His thoughts goes on an endless circle about how he will confront Chanyeol about his feelings and about the way he overreacted. Confrontation is his least favorite thing to do, but everything will be cleared up if he just talks about it. 

In the last two days, he thought a lot about how to explain himself. He still hasn’t come up with the right words, but he will just talk until he gets everything out. 

Sehun is so used to keep his issues and problems to himself. The endless worries of bothering someone about his problems were still lingering there. His stupid fight won't happened if he was open about it. 

His heart still ached thinking of Chanyeol's confusion, of how he got angry at him out of nowhere. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt to Chanyeol, but here he is doing it again and again. 

That night he wasn't feeling well, the unhealthy feelings start to consume him the moment he woke up that day. Old feelings of self-loathing, guilt and failures came back out of nowhere. It was a depressive episode, Sehun noticed the signs for a few days, but he was just in denial. He was on the verge of crying when he stepped through his apartment door after running away from the penthouse. 

Carrying the bags and stepping out of the supermarket. Sehun was too deep in thoughts, not noticing the world around him. The moment he walks in the dimly narrow street. A beer bottle got smashed too hard on the back of his head. He lost his vision for a few seconds before someone covering his mouth and nose. Sehun tried to struggle until he lost unconscious. 

.  
.  
.

It has been two weeks since Sehun's disappearance and Chanyeol’s patience is wearing thin. Sehun's phone is out of service and no one knows where he is. Chanyeol searched everywhere he can think of, police stations, hospitals, warehouses, even ordering his team to hack the system to see if Sehun used his card or passport anywhere. Chanyeol and his men are tearing Seoul apart, and they still couldn't find a single trace lead them to Sehun. It's like he vanished from planet earth. 

Something must have happened to Sehun. Chanyeol's mind is racing with so many theories, he had a dreadful feeling about what's going on and praying that Sehun didn’t fall into the wrong hands. 

Chanyeol's eyes narrowed deeply into thought. Something didn't fit in all of this 'People don't go missing that easily. What if he was kidnapped? That option is possible. Is someone behind his disappearance? Did someone get their hands on him behind my back?' but he didn't received any reports of kidnapping, no one calling for any business trades or ransoms, 'If someone has him, they should be calling by now with their demands, but it has been two weeks already. Where is he?' 

His team analyzed the surveillance recordings of the neighborhood. They can see Sehun leaving the building and started tracking him from there. Nothing seemed suspicious, he showed up in several cameras on the main street walking toward the supermarket, going in, and later leaving holding his groceries bags. The location where his forgotten bags left unfortunately, was a blind spot. Whoever took Sehun, knows exactly what they were doing. 

It is the middle of a cold night. Chanyeol stood in the living room, Sehun's favorite spot, staring out through the window, watching the sparkly lights of the city. His eyes averted to the moon in the sky, partly hidden by clouds. 

“Where did you go, Sehun?” he whispered. 

.  
.

“It better be urgent,” Chanyeol announced, walking into his office in the next morning with his assistant behind him, “Otherwise I will order you to come back later.” 

“It is urgent, Sir!” Jay replied, standing up to greet him with a respectful bow. 

Jay, the head of a dominating gangster group in the streets working as a spy for Chanyeol, he delivers any important information to his boss. 

“I collected several reports about Minsoo being in Seoul.” 

“You already informed me about it in the last meeting.” Chanyeol stood up and walked toward the office door “Anything else?” he asked with a blank, disinterested expression. 

Chanyeol is not interested right now about this kind of boring information. His lunatic ex could go anywhere as long as it's not near him. 

Jay stood up and walk behind his boss, understanding he is busy and has no time, so he should talk faster and leave. 

“It's about your boy toy, Sehun–” Before he could complete his report, Chanyeol was at his throat within a second. Slamming him so hard into the wall beside the door. 

“Do you have a death wish.” Chanyeol said in a deathly tone. “Because no one dare to disrespect Sehun in my present” The hand wrapped around Jay's neck holds him up off the floor. 

“Wai- I- he- too-” 

The fury burning in Chanyeol's eyes made him truly realize the error in his words. 

“Stop, he knows something!” Junmyeon said while struggling to hold his boss back and trying to pull him away from the strangling man. 

When he released Jay, he landed on the floor coughing and heaving for breaths. He has always been terrified of Park Chanyeol, and here he is almost got killed by him for a slip of a tongue. What is he going to do if Park Chanyeol knew the rest of the information? 

“Talk.” Chanyeol demands, his tone was so low and terrifying. 

“Talk. Now.” Chanyeol demands again. 

At his side, Junmyeon shifted worriedly. And hoped that whatever information Jay has, it will be actually useful because he knew that at any moment now, Chanyeol would reach his boiling point and will start to shoot people left and right. 

“I think Minsoo is the one who abducted Oh Sehun” he coughs, shrinking in terror from the powerful man in front of him, not aware of the slight fear flashes in Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's eyes. “He got wasted 3 days ago and fucked a prostitute in the bar. His conversation didn't make any sense to her, so she forgot about it until my men investigate her yesterday. He said:   
'I stole his shiny toy, his pretty shiny toy.  
There are so much better ways to play with pretty toys until they break beyond repairs.  
Such a pretty pretty pretty boy'” 

Jay continues telling his boss that his men checked Minsoo's apartment and Sehun wasn't there. So, they stalked Minsoo's every move and found out the place where he kept Sehun. It was a small, abandoned farm outside the city. Jay almost pee in his pants when he finished his report. 

.  
.  
.

Sehun felt disoriented and absurdly tired. His back felt numb, his wounds burn and sting. He was curled into a little ball on the floor, struggling to control the shivers of cold and anxiety. 

He is starving and drained. God knows how many days he has been here, the sadist only provided him a tiny portion of food and water that barely kept him alive. Why? So he can punch the crap out of him and enjoying humiliating him while he is conscious. 

Sehun has no sense of time here, The place he was held in has no windows, only an iron door. A ragged breath left his bleeding mouth as he forced himself to a sitting position. He grits his teeth and groan as his ears throb and waves of thundering headache hitting him at the back of his skull. The intense pain that ran through his body made him almost collapsing again. 

Sehun spat on the floor and wiped off the trails of blood streaking down from his nose and head with his sleeve. One of his eyes swollen shut and his hair was matted with dried blood. 

He felt his throat tighten as his eye shifted to the iron door, his only way out. 'It's ok, stay strong. All this pain will fade away, like a terrible memory.' 

All he had to do is to think about something that keeps his spirit alive. Sehun tried to think about Chanyeol, his hope. But it only upset him more 'will I ever have the chance to apologize to Chanyeol? Does he know I have been kidnapped? Maybe he assumes I just ran away' Sehun blinked several times trying to keep the tears away. 

Sehun struggled to move 'The bastard kept injecting me with drugs.' All The weakness, the fatigue and the nausea added to his exhausted body prevent Sehun from fighting back. 

He needs to scream for help until someone, anyone hears him, it's his chance since the sadist didn't show up. Sehun managed to stand up. His vision is blurry as he limped across the room. He leaned into the cold wall dragging himself to reach the iron door, pounding and screaming for help. He heard an echo of footsteps approaching and Sehun screamed louder, hoping it's someone who can save him. 

Sehun stumbled backward the moment he hears the sound of someone unlocking the door with a key, it must be the monster. 

The door opened with a heavy bang, and Sehun broke out in a cold sweat as strong hands seized his arm, hauling him backward so rough and shoving him to the wall, he felt something pop in his shoulder and screamed louder as he hit the ground. 

“You see, I have been feeling so great in the past couple of weeks. Treating you as my personal punching bag was a brilliant idea. It is way better than killing you,” Minsoo walked towards him, swinging the baseball bat with his hand. 

“But today, gonna change my beating style,” he said with a lunatic expression. 

He started beating him everywhere, Sehun tried to curl himself into as a small ball as possible, covering his head with his hands and arms, but that left his side and back uncovered. Sehun could not stop himself from screaming as Minsoo hit him over and over again. 

And soon Sehun reached his breaking point and start to cry and beg him to stop, but it was useless because it made the sadist hits him more. 

Then Sehun heard a cracking sound and felt a flare of pain burst in his rib cage and realized that he must have broken one of his ribs. 

After a while the kidnapper threw the bat aside and for a second Sehun thought it was finally over. 

“Listen, bitch... We are in a storm shelter in an abandon farm. No one will hear you no matter how you scream.” 

A foot hit Sehun hard on his lower back. His hand suddenly pulling Sehun's hair violently, to force him to look up. 

“And you know, it seems as if Chanyeol is not going to come to the rescue. What do you think?” 

Sehun was not sure what he expected him to say. His body ached and his mind was exhausted. 

“He is not going to. You know why? Because you are not that important. He already moved on. So, yeah. He will never look for you, pretty toy. You are stuck here for the rest of your life,” 

He started to punch him with his fists and compared to the baseball bat, his fists felt almost like gentle slaps. 

After what felt like an eternity, he rose up, panting. 

“Wow, that felt great,” he declared harshly and stepped out, sealing the door behind him. 

Sehun lay on the ground crying silently and taking shallow breaths because his rib cage hurts so much. The pain all over his body is simply too strong. On any other day, he would be kicking and screaming at the door until he passes out from exhaustion but not today. 'What if no one finds me? I can't die here... not like this.' 

“Chan...yeol” Sehun whispered in a broken, restrained tone. No physical pain can be stronger than the crushed hope inside his heart. He will die alone, nameless and forgotten. He will rot here, untraceable to the rest of the world. 

Tears were streaming down from his eyes, blinding his vision and wetting his face. It hurt too much to move, and Sehun let them fall. 

. 

When Sehun woke up, he shivering all over from the icy temperature “it's so c-cold” quietly stuttered to himself. 

His body is still pulsing with pain and his muscles had stiffened from sleeping on the icy floor. His head hurt so badly that Sehun wanted to weep, and every breath made him feel like his lungs get stabbed repeatedly by the cracked rib. 

Sitting up slowly, he tried to move his arms carefully to lift his shirt up and check the injury, but he noticed he couldn't move his arm properly. 'Is it broken? Or dislocated?' 

The iron door burst open and Sehun's eyes closed shut, preparing himself for some cruel beating again. It seems like he already gave up, there is no point in screaming or fighting back. 

“Well, isn’t this sweet.” Speaks a voice dripping with ugly sarcasm. “So ready for me” Minsoo was holding a gun, pointing it right at him. But Sehun didn't move, it's not the first time Minsoo came in with a gun to play with Sehun's nerves. 

“Ah~ I sooo wanna shoot you right now because I am so pissed off! You fucking bitch. Tell me, what is so special about you? Do you shit gold? I guess not since I have been cleaning you shitty bucket. Are you the secret son of a crime lord? Are you a royalty? Nah, I checked your background. Hmm, tell me what so extraordinary about you that made Chanyeol tear Seoul apart searching for you!” 

Sehun who has been listening with no interest perked up at the mention of Chanyeol searching for him. He raised up his head to look at Minsoo's face. He wasn't kidding. 

Minsoo throw his gun, fisted Sehun's shirt with both hand and hoist him up “I wonder what his reaction gonna be if I send your dead body to him” Minsoo's strong hands grabbed Sehun's throat, raising his arms until Sehun's toes barely touch the floor as he struggles for air, Sehun tries to fight, kicking his legs against the kidnapper's knees. 

“N-No!” Sehun tried to breathe, as his eye widened in panic. 

“So pretty~” He settles his gaze on Sehun's face, loving the way he is fighting for every breath against his tightened grip. Sehun feels the strength started to leave him and his eyes flutter closed as the darkness start to overwhelm him. 

“This is what it felt like every day when he left me...” Minsoo whispers, “Unlike him, I have the sympathy of putting you out of your misery—” 

Minsoo's head explodes and his grip suddenly gone. Sehun collapsed to the ground, shivering violently and trying to grasp the reality of the dead body lying right in front of him. He pulls himself away from the body, Minsoo's brain had exploded literally. The view was too much and it's hard to breathe, he can see shadows of men and hear voices speaking in a foreign language, but Sehun is losing his mind now, he can't focus on anything, all his sanity tossed to the wind, he can't breathe at all and he is losing his mind until everything fades from red to black. 

.  
.  
.

When Chanyeol and his men arrived at the abandoned farm, it was too late. 

Chanyeol stood there for a moment, frozen in his spot, like every muscle in his body refused to take a move. Sehun disappeared again. Nothing here but blood decorating the floor. 

Is it Sehun's blood? Is he dead now? Does he have to dig earth to find his body? 

Chanyeol is extremely furious now. His patience had gone past its limits. 

“Find him NOW!” he roared to his men. 

.  
.  
.

His eyes hurt and his vision swim as he opens them. He whimpers under his breath as he tries to pull himself up, but too weak to do so. Sehun blinks slowly and swallows, trying to clear his mind and vision. He is lying down on a bed, cleaned up and wrapped in bandages. 

“Good, he is finally awake. Call him about the trade” Sehun jumps at the statement. He didn't understand the language which made him more terrified of the blurry figure of a scary Japanese man standing near the bed. 

.  
.

It's 4 a.m. right now. Chanyeol took his strong cup of coffee from his assistant as he buttoned up his shirt, placed the holster across his shoulders, covered it with a vest and jacket and adjusted his tie. 

A few minutes ago, Chanyeol received a phone call from Daichi, the Yakuza boss. He managed to snatch Sehun from Minsoo without a trace 'Why did he stay silent for three days?' Chanyeol was really worried 'At least I know now that Sehun is not dead'. 

“Everything is ready?” Chanyeol asks his secretary. 

“Yes, Mr. Park. I brought the memory card you asked for from the safe” Junmyeon answered. “I still don't think it's a good idea to go there alone” 

“Daichi is a ticking bomb, if I don't do what he demands he will hurt Sehun” Chanyeol said as he left the penthouse. 

.  
.

The Yakuza's original plan was to do the trade on the spot after killing Minsoo. But after witnessing the young man's condition, it means the kid will die before the negotiation is over. Daichi is an honored man, he will accept no tricks or damaged goods. That's why he ordered his men to take care of Chanyeol's toy and make him as presentable as possible by fixing him up, cleaning him and treating his wounds. 

Too bad the kid has been sleeping for three days. The Yakuza and his men remained in Seoul unnoticed and unmoving. They were waiting for Sehun to wake up, so they can contact Park Chanyeol and demand the trade. 

“Boss, he is on his way now” 

Still not understanding their language, Sehun presses himself into the back of the bed as far away from the foreign men. 

Daichi's hand gripped Sehun's chin roughly and said to him in Korean “too bad I won't see the pretty face of yours when it's completely healed” 

Sehun struggled to get away from his grip “Time to go.” The Japanese man announced and grabs Sehun by the arm, hoisting him up and yanking him towards the door where his guards stands with their gun drawn, Sehun's mind finally catched up and start to panic from what he sees through his swimming vision. 'Not again, no no no. Who are they? Where I am? What's going on! Where is my clothes? Why I am wearing a white robe?' 

“Don't touch me!” Sehun screamed, or at least he tried to when he tore his arm free, but the fast move made his headache throbs more, Sehun sways as he squeezed one hand against his throbbing head trying to stop the pain, but a powerful slap sends him face down to the floor. He groans, tears stinging in his eyes and ear ringing. The yakuza flips him over and puts a heavy foot on his neck. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, kid.” His eyes glow with anger and his voice is neutral compared to his current violent act. “So shut the fuck up, be a good little kid and do as you are told” 

Fear surged through him as images of being chocked came back, Sehun stays motionless as the man seizes his arm again and pulls him out of the room, Sehun stumbles on his feet and his arm screams from the death grip. They walked in an endless maze of corridors until they arrived at a door leads to the skyscraper's roof. 

When they go up the stairs, Sehun felt sick, he broke in cold sweat as he struggles to keep up with the Japanese man on his trembling legs. He has no idea what's going on, his mind feels sluggish and can't even think if he is actually awake, or it's just another hallucination or a nightmare. 

He is on the verge of losing his grip between dreams and reality. He wasn’t okay, Sehun at least knows that for sure. The mixture of the unknown drugs that Minsoo kept giving him and the painkillers fucked up his brain.

When they are finally on the roof, the wind was blowing so hard that in his weaken state, Sehun felt like it’s strong enough to simply blow him from the edge of the building. It's harshly cold and the robe they had dressed him doing nothing to protect him from the freezing temperature. 

The yakuza throws him to the ground near the pipes, and Sehun hissed from the stony floor. He shivers as he tries to pull himself up and glance around. The roof is dark and gloomy, but you can see the outlines of pipes, generators and satellites taking up a bunch of space. On the separate side, there is a helipad. 

The Yakuza walked toward Sehun when one of the guards passed him a pair of handcuffs. 

“H-Ho-ld on” Sehun rasps, holding out his hand as if he could keep him away. “W-what a-are you doing?” No, he doesn't want the repeated scenario to be restrained and beaten up until he passes out. 

“Making sure you won't go anywhere” The yakuza answered as he closes one cuff around Sehun's wrist and the other around an iron pipe. 

“I-I c-c-can't ru—” 

“You can't run, but you can sabotage the negotiation by jumping off the building”

Sehun was speechless. Wondering if they are going to leave him here to freeze to death, but they want him to be conscious, he jerks the handcuffs weakly, 'Why is it so necessary to stay alive? Why he is even here' staring up at the Yakuza through his bangs. 

“You wouldn’t be in this position if Park hadn’t behaved like a piece of shit.” Daichi answered him before he asks, as if he already knows what was on his mind. 

“W-What... did he do to you?” Sehun asked with a trembling sound. 

“Park Chanyeol stole something from me worth life itself or even more,” 

'Something? So, it's a deal? A thing for a thing?' 

“I-I am not an object to be exchange with” Sehun stutters. Great! He has no filter between his brain and mouth now. 

The Yakuza took a brutal grip of Sehun's hair, closing his face to Sehun's ear. He responded with a hateful tone. “For your own sake, you better pray you worth that much to Park because if he didn't show up, I will throw you over the edge of this skyscraper without a second thought” The words are whispered into Sehun's ear and fear washed over him 'Chanyeol might not show up, his business is more important, I am going to die here' The yakuza shoved him back as far as the cuff allows and walks away to his men.

Sehun didn't create any noise, he was intimidated and just stares with a wide, anxious eye as the leader and his men talk in hushed voices. 

The metal was so tight around his wrist and cutting into his flesh. The icy wind making him shake uncontrollably, his lips are blue, and he feels the pain growing more and more. 'The effect of the painkillers must be wearing off' He bites on his lip trying to control his breathing 'Why I am weak? I hate this, I hate being the victim, I hate being taken advantage of. I hate this, I HATE THIS' He yanks on the cuff making loud clicking sounds against the pipe. The leader sends him an annoyed glance, “Stop it, kid. I don't wanna shoot you from annoyance before Park even arrive”. 

'Chanyeol, are you going to save me? Where are you? Should I die? How can I do it? But if I die I won't know if Chanyeol come here or not. Ah, I am freezing, it hurts everywhere' 

Sehun kept his eye on them as his mind rambling nonsense, but he tensed when they held their guns. 'They are going to kill me? No no no no please no! Wait, they are aiming at the door? Why are they aiming at the exit? Is Chanyeol there? Is he really here! No, stop! Chanyeol don't come out!' Sehun was mentally screaming as the door opened.

Chanyeol walks out like he dominates the world, he simply strides closer to the Yakuza like there are no guns pointing at him, and he stood a few feet away from them. 

“Make it quick, Daichi.” Chanyeol spoke with commanding tone. 

“Do you have it?” The Yakuza asked, and Chanyeol pulled the memory card from his pocket. 

“Your thing is right there” Daichi grinned cruelly and pointed to Sehun's direction. 

Chanyeol's gaze follows the direction to find Sehun sitting down. He was shivering and miserable wearing only a robe, Chanyeol is wearing four layers, and still feel the icy wind. 

The moment Chanyeol's eyes adapt to the dark and sees the eye patch, the bandages and the colorful bruises covering Sehun's body, his eyes saw red, and he was about to unleash his wrath as he drew his gun. 

“Stop!” Sehun rasps screaming at him and Chanyeol stopped. 

The yakuza and his men actually look shocked, the wrath of the great Park Chanyeol can be control by his toy. 

“They didn't do it.” Sehun voice was so shaky “Please, just take me home.” 

Chanyeol composed himself and talked to the Yakuza “What happened to your code about not involving the citizens?” 

“The kid was already involved so technically I didn't break the code, it's more like I saved him from that maniac” The yakuza answered with an indifferent tone. 

Daichi walked to Sehun and grips a handful of hair, yanking him up onto his feet and holding his gun to his temple. 

“Toss it.” The loud rumble of the helicopter landing on the roof almost blurs out the voices. 

Chanyeol's insides are fuming right now at the sight in front of him, but he needs to be calm and avoid any unnecessary fights for Sehun. 

“Get your dirty hands off him” Chanyeol snarl in disgust and tossed the memory card to the Japaneses man who release Sehun to catch it. When Sehun fell to the ground, his wrist stings terribly and when he looks up, he sees blood trailing down his arm. 

Sehun reached his limit. The pain, the cold, the disorientation and everything going around him do nothing to help him to control himself anymore. He feels like his body is going to shut down at any moment now. 

'I can do this, stay awake. Just a few more minutes, stay strong for Chanyeol. It's the least I can do'. 

The yakuza checked the memory card and smirked. He placed it inside his pockets and takes out the key to unlock Sehun's cuffs. 

“I am starting to like this kid.” He said with the gun pointed again to Sehun's head as he backs up slowly towards the landing pad with his men. 

“Daichi!” Chanyeol growls and walk towards them, but the way Daichi pressed the gun to Sehun's temple made Chanyeol freezes. 

For the first time in his life, Sehun is seeing something he had never seen before on Chanyeol's face, FEAR. 

“The kid have seen something he shouldn't see, and you know we don't leave witnesses behind” the yakuza said. 

'No, no, no. Not after all this, no! I am leaving this roof with Chanyeol, not with the yakuza.' 

“Shoot me instead” Chanyeol said coldly. 

'What? Why? Wait, is he going to shoot him the moment they get on the helicopter! Is Chanyeol going to die to spare my life?' 

“No,” Sehun croaked out, “No! No!” he broke into a sob and screamed, struggling to free himself not caring any more about the gun, but his struggle was nothing to the strong yakuza “Chanyeol-”, he is trying so hard to free himself, so he can be Chanyeol's shield “please, kill me not Chanyeol!” 

“This is interesting.” the Yakuza said. 

Finally, understanding Sehun's value, he wasn't a chess piece in Chanyeol's game, he isn't a decoy to cover up and protect a real lover. 

The younger man means to him more than. To be under his protection means any attack against Sehun is an attack against Park Chanyeol. 

Sehun is a family status. 

“Shoot me and leave,” Chanyeol said, jerking his head in the direction of the helicopter. “Without Sehun.” 

The yakuza chuckled and let go of Sehun who has lost the energy to stand and collapse on to the ground. Chanyeol drew his gun and step up to shield him. He stays tense with his gun trained on the yakuza as he turns and climbs on the helicopter. 

As soon as the threat is gone Chanyeol slides his gun back into its holster and slides out of his overcoat and sweeps it around Sehun's shivering form. He gently puts his hand on Sehun's arms. 

“Hey” Chanyeol said, smiling gently. 

Sehun felt like losing his mental clarity. He wraps the coat around himself tighter, his hands fisted on the edges holding it to seek warmth as much as possible. 

“You… ca- came… for m- me!” Sehun voice was raspy and thick with emotions. Now the numbness of fear, danger and the adrenaline are out of the picture, everything starts hitting him tenfold. 

“Did you ever doubt it?” Chanyeol smiles softly, eyes full of relief. 

“I'm s-sorry.” Sehun burst into tears. Hiccuping and sobbing uncontrollably. 

“It’s over now. It's ok,” he whispered in Sehun's ear and tightened his hug. 

“He drugged me, he...” Sehun said, shaking more. 

“It's over.” 

“I couldn't fight back” 

“Don’t think about it right now.” 

“He's dead,” 

“I'm here.” 

“I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't... s-stop…” 

“We can talk about it later” 

“I'm s-sorry.” 

Chanyeol kissed the top of Sehun's head, trying his best to calm him down before the panic attack hits him. 

“Sehun, you are alive, and I am here with you” he whispered. 

When Sehun raised his head to look at him, Chanyeol felt his stomach sink. There was so much in Sehun's expression: shame, fear, guilt. 

“But... but I… i…” Sehun stuttered. 

“You'll be ok.” Chanyeol said, bringing Sehun's head closer to his chest. 

Despite the slight nausea and the shaking that refused to go away, Chanyeol's smell and warmth made his head foggy. He leaned closer to his chest and closed his eyes as Chanyeol lifted him as gently as possible to leave. 

“We need to get you to a hospital.” 

His strong, rhythmic heartbeat lulling Sehun into much welcome state of relaxation and safety.


End file.
